Save the Innocent!
by Shiznami
Summary: Masih belum, perjuangan mereka belum berakhir! Kali ini pasti, takdir akan memisahkan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh yang dimiliki Kiseki no Sedai! batin mereka dalam hati. Berhasilkah? Super longshot with (processed) fourth suspect : Midorima Shintarou! Contains OOCness and fluff, BL, AkaKuro, alur ngebut! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

—Tersangka pertama : Kagami Taiga—

 **"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ssu! Jangan buat kepolosan Kurokocchi ternodai lebih jauh karena Akashicchi!"**

 **"Aku setuju, nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli pada Kuroko, tapi kalau—"**

 **"Bodoh. Jelas-jelas kau peduli pada Tetsu makanya kau mau ikutan operasi ini!"**

 **"Mine-chin benar tuh~ Mido-chin kan pengusul utamanya."**

 **"Nee~ nee~! Lihat kesini sebentar! Aku sudah membuat susunan rencana agar Tetsu-kun bisa cepat-cepat pisah dari Akashi-kun!"**

 **"Bawa kesini tulisannya, Momoi!"**

 **"Sabar dong, Kagamin! Kita mulai dari ops pertama—" seorang gadis menaikkan letak kacamatanya, berseringai saat mengulurkan tangan. "Selamatkan kepolosan Tetsu-kun!"**

•

•

•

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Plot asli punya Shiznami.**

•

•

•

Berawal dari celetukan iseng sang mantan gebetan, Kuroko galau sampai ke ubun-ubun

•

•

•

Tumben. Hari ini Kuroko berkelit terus jika Akashi mendekatinya. Ini terjadi sejak siang tadi, dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tidak tahu apa yang membuat uke sejuta umat itu merajuk. Jangankan menempel seperti biasa, mendekatinya selangkah saja si baby blue malah menjauhinya belasan langkah.

"Tetsuya kenapa, sih?"

Adalah hal yang wajar jika sang Emperor menanyakan hal demikian sederhana. Jika kekasihnya bukanlah Kuroko Tetsuya, ia tak peduli. Biasanya ia adalah pihak paling absolut. Pendominasi yang handal. Namun untuk pemilik manik sebening langit musim panas itu Akashi terpaksa banyak tekan emosi. Entitas manis itu adalah pihak yang membuatnya paling banyak berjuang. Ia tidak rela kalau Kuroko sampai jatuh ke rengkuhan para saingannya yang pernah ia hujani gunting—atau lebih buruknya, jatuh ke pelukan om-om pedo.

"Aku mau tidur sendiri, ya. Akashi-kun tidur duluan saja."

Tuh, kan.

Ini jelas musibah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Tetsuya? Dari tadi kau tidak mau kudekati." Akashi cepat mengejar Kuroko, mencekal tangannya lembut lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertatapan langsung dengn iris rubynya. "Salahku apa, coba?"

"Tidak ada, kok." tepisan halus dilancarkan—sumpah, Akashi terkejut. "Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, tungg—"

BLAM

Geram. Sudah dicuekin, sekarang perkataaanya malah dipotong setengah. Awas saja, Tetsuya. Sampai kau berada dalam jangkauanku akan kutambah hukumanmu dengan memakai teknik hardcore. Ah, mungkin malam ini harus ganti posisi juga, barangkali mood Tetsuya buruk karena keseringan jadi pihak submisif, batinnya nista.

—pokoknya malam ini jelas Akashi tidak ingin tidur sendiri.

╰(*´︶`*)╯

"Ini sudah hari ketiga Tetsuya tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku."

Sosok bermata bening itu tak bergeming, masih menatap barisan kata di novelnya—mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah memancarkan aura pekat saat melipat tangan di depan dada. Salahnya apa, ia masih ingin tahu. Memangnya enak dihindari terus sama pacar sendiri? Makan tidak disuapi, tidur juga tidak ditemani. Jelas Akashi merana. Biasanya sebelum tidur mereka manja-manjaan dulu, sekarang malah jauh-jauhan. Mungkinkah Kuroko sudah bosan? Kuroko mendesah, berat.

"Akashi-kun, tolong jawab yang jujur."

Manik heterokrom itu melebar. Entitas biru dihadapannya menatap serius saat melepas pandang dari novelnya, ia tahu itu pertanda tidak baik. Sosok manis itu kesal, simpulnya. Ia menurunkan pangkuan tangan, berusaha untuk tak tampak arogan dulu—tak ingin pacarnya merajuk lebih jauh.

"Ada yang mengganggu Tetsuya, ya?"

"Hai'."

Sudah kuduga, batinnya.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa, Akashi-kun. Tapi apa."

Sang kaisar menaikan alis. "Lantas?"

Sang baby blue mendesah, kasar. "Akashi-kun benar-benar tidak peka."

Sebenarnya yang harus disadari oleh Akashi ini apa? Sang Emperor greget tingkat dewa. Tapi—ah! Biasanya kalau merajuk begini, Tetsuya sedang ingin dimanja-manja, pikirnya entah darimana.

"Tetsuya mau kucium?" todongnya langsung, percaya diri.

"Tidak. Akashi-kun mesum."

Salah. Tebakan kedua : "Lalu apa? Tetsuya bosan dengan novel yang kubelikan?"

"Bukan. Aku bahkan belum membaca yang baru "

Salah lagi. Lalu yang ketiga—"Tetsuya lapar? Mau vanilla milkshake?"

Kali ini pemilik manik aquamarine itu menggembungkan pipi. Dengan wajah datar dan pose ngambek seperti itu—ingatkan Akashi untuk tidak menerjangnya ditempat, Kami-sama.

"Akashi-kun mau aku jadi gendut, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Tolong jawab yang jujur, Akashi-kun." Kuroko berpaling, menatapnya tajam. "Apakah aku benar-benar—"

— **Flashback** **—**

"Tumben makanmu banyak, Kuroko."

Celetukan cuek Kagami menghentikan aksi makan sang baby blue. Ia menatap sang cahaya tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa menandingi porsi Kagami-kun, kan?"

"T-Teme! Memangnya kau tidak merasakan kalau akhir-akhir ini makanmu banyak? Kau bisa gendut, tahu?"

"Eh?"

"Pikirkan penampilanmu! Kalau kau gendut, yakin si raja gunting itu masih mau padamu?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan 'eh' terus! Kenapa pipimu bisa jadi tembam seperti ini?"

Kagami menarik kedua belah pipi Kuroko sampai melebar beberapa mili. Si empunya masih berwajah teflon, tidak merubah sedikitpun ciri khas kuuderenya meski sempat menyipit kesal.

"Memangnya si Akashi itu memberimu makan apa? Atau karena keseringan 'olahraga' makanya ia memberimu obat penambah nafsu makan biar tidak cepat loyo? Apa jangan-jangan kau memakai suntik hormon?"

Pria beralis dobel itu terus menarik pipi Kuroko sebelum menepuknya pelan. Kuroko tahu Kagami sedang modus, namun rasa kagetnya mengalahkan keinginannya untuk berkelit. Ia—gemuk? Yakin?

"Hentikan, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak gemuk."

"Dengan lemak menumpuk di lipatan perutmu, yakin? Lalu gelambir aneh di sekitar lengan dan betismu, memang si Akashi tidak masalah?" Kagami menoleh ke luar jendela setelah melepas cubitan. "Kalau aku sih, tidak." ambigu, nih.

"Aku jarang makan, Kagami-kun." belanya belum menyerah. "Aku makan banyak karena aku lupa makan malam."

"Cih. Memangnya aku tidak tahu porsi makan terbanyakmu? Kaupikir berapa lama kita jadi partner?"

"2 tahun."

"Nah! Makanya percayalah padaku. Kau gemuk sekarang!"

Ia tak menyanggah lagi. Galau rasanya. Jujur Kuroko bimbang antara harus percaya atau tidak. Kagami jarang berbohong padanya, tapi—masa, sih?

"Sebenarnya bagus untukmu, apalagi jika makanan itu menambah stamina dan kau tidak akan mudah pingsan lagi saat pertandingan." Kagami bangkit dengan nampan berisi tumpukan bungkus burger yang tidak bersisa sedikitpun. "Tapi kalau setan gunting itu tak mau menyentuhmu gara-gara lipatan lemak, kau bisa datang padaku. Oke?"

Pria itu tersenyum usil sambil menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan ketika berlalu sementara si pemilik netra aquamarine itu masih diam di tempat menatapi lengannya. Kini kegalauannya berganti haluan. Antara percaya dengan Kagami atau menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya menjadi gemuk lalu Akashi tak akan mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Ah! Setahunya Akashi menyimpan alat pengukur berat badan di bawah ranjang mereka. Mungkin ia harus mulai dari pengukuran berat badannya dulu. Yah, tak ada yang salah dengan memastikan sedikit, kan?

(=ﾟДﾟ=)

"Terus?"

Akashi tak begitu tanggap pada kecemasan Kuroko. Namun satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan, jelas anak macan itu akan ia beri pelajaran nanti. Berani-beraninya mengejek pacar orang, pakai modus segala lagi.

"Berat badanku 57 kilo, Akashi-kun."

"Iya, Tetsuya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Akashi-kun paham tidak, sih? Aku—" Kuroko berpaling. Kini Akashi bisa melihat wajahnya berangsur memerah sampai ke kuping. "—aku tak ingin jadi gendut karena nanti Akashi-kun menjauhiku karena jijik."

Hee, ternyata ini memang tentang dirinya, eh?

Akashi tertawa kering sejenak. Kuroko mengernyit, menyaksikan tingkah Akashi yang (menurutnya) berlebihan. Ia terus terkekeh sampai di sofa, malahan sekarang ia tergelak. Kuroko sampai merinding, seperti inikah kalau Akashi sedang tertawa? Duh, mungkin ia harus menelpon Midorima untuk meminta bantuan. Akashi butuh psikiater, ia tahu itu.

"Duduk disampingku, Tetsuya." sang kaisar menepuk-nepuk bantalan empuk di sampingnya. "Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Bukannya rasa lega yang ia dapatkan. Kuroko justru takut saat ini. Biasanya kalau Akashi sudah memintanya mendekat semuanya akan baik-baik lagi. Namun—barusan 'kan ia sudah terus terang.

Bagaimana kalau Akashi yang memintanya menjauh setelah ini?

Takut-takut ia melangkah. Duduk di sofa yang sama dengan sang pemilik manik ruby dengan jarak tertentu di saat seperti ini cukup menyiksanya. Membuat batasan berhari-hari saja sudah galau, sekarang ia harus tahan selera lagi. Mengapa berat badannya harus naik, sih? Terlebih—mengapa ia harus gemukan saat pacarnya sendiri memiliki tubuh yang begitu ramping? Lamunan-lamunan kecil mulai mampir di benaknya.

Dan saat itu Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

"Tetsuya memang mau menjauh dariku atau bagaimana?"

"Memangnya...Akashi-kun tidak jijik padaku?"

"Hm? Haruskah?"

"Jangan balik tanya, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko cemberut lagi. Akashi kembali tertawa kecil.

"Sini." tangannya terjulur, menggapai pundak si baby blue. "Jangan sering-sering cemberut. Tahu tidak kalau 43 urat di bawah kulit wajah terpaksa bergerak saat Tetsuya cemberut?"

"Bohong, ya?"

"Tetsuya bisa tanya pada ayahnya Shintarou."

Ia diam saat kepalanya disandarkan atas gerak pria bersurai scarlet itu. Wangi raspberry yang manis bercampur dengan hangatnya mint, ah. Sudah berapa lama ia tak menghirup aroma ini? Bahkan sehari saja terasa tahunan untuk Kuroko. Serius, ia memang minder gara-gara ucapan Kagami.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal." jemari ramping mulai menyusuri helaian surai birunya, membuatnya nyaman. "Apa yang Tetsuya sukai dariku?"

"Eh?"

"Jawab saja."

"Etoo—"

Apa ya? Tidak ada sifat baik yang bisa dibanggakan dari Akashi. Otoriter dan sistem absolute yang ia miliki sudah cukup jelas membuat Kuroko sebal setiap waktu. Kalau melihat fisik, Akashi memang tampan. Tapi bukan itu incaran Kuroko, Kise juga bisa dikategorikan pria ideal yang masuk kriterianya—apalagi kalau melihat tinggi badan. Atau masalah bentuk tubuh, mungkin? Ah, Aomine punya yang lebih sempurna dari Akashi. Ia tegap, atletis, kulitnya juga seksi. Apakah Akashi selembut Momoi? Tidak juga, kadang Akashi sering 'main kasar' di waktu dan tempat tertentu. Lalu mengapa memilih Akashi?

"Aku—tidak tahu." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk itu."

"Kalau umurku berada jauh di atas Tetsuya, lalu aku jadi gemuk dan pesakitan tanpa masa depan, apa Tetsuya masih mau bersamaku?"

Itu menggelikan. Kuroko tergelitik dalam hati membayangkannya.

"Tentu. Aku akan membantu Akashi-kun untuk berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, itupun jika Akashi-kun mau." jawabnya yakin, mata azurenya mengatup. "Umur dan masa depan mungkin bukan hal yang mudah ditutupi, namun yang lainnya masih bisa diusahakan."

"Apa Tetsuya tahu alasanku begitu menyayangimu?"

Pemilik manik jernih itu menggeleng pelan. Akashi tersenyum sementara tangannya tak kunjung absen membelai rambut selembut benang sutra itu.

"Aku tak punya alasan apapun sebenarnya, sama sepertimu." tangan lain yang bebas mulai bergerak, merengkuh tubuh di sandarannya lebih dekat. "Meskipun Tetsuya jadi keriput ataupun obesitas sekalipun, aku tak akan terpengaruh. Aku tetap mencintai Tetsuya yang selalu berkata pedas padaku."

Wajah Kuroko memanas. Ia mendongak untuk memastikan kalau-kalau Akashi iseng menggodanya atau mungkin kaisar itu lanjut tertawa setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun yang ia dapati hanya sepasang netra merah yang menatap teduh sebagai balasan. Ah—Akashi serius, huh?

"Jadi Tetsuya tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan orang lain tentang kekurangan yang Tetsuya miliki." kali ini sepasang tangan kokoh menangkup wajahnya, membuatnya terpaku. "Cukup pikirkan aku yang selalu menyukai Tetsuya yang apa adanya."

"A-aku—" Kuroko memutar matanya, malu. "Etoo—"

"Lihat kesini, Tetsuya."

Ugh, satu hal lagi yang sangat menyebalkan dari Akashi. Ia selalu suka bicara dengan berpandangan tanpa jarak seperti ini. Kuroko terpaksa menurut. Lagipula ia tak ingin Akashi marah, sebenarnya. Cukup dirinya saja yang merajuk, jangan Akashi juga.

"A-aku mengerti." jawabnya kemudian.

Akashi tersenyum. "Bagus." wajahnya mendekat, Kuroko refleks terpejam. "Ingatlah kalau aku menyayangi Tetsuya yang seperti ini lebih dari apapun."

Kuroko mengangguk sementara Akashi menyeringai.

"Jadi—mulai malam ini kita bisa tidur bareng lagi, kan?"

•

•

•

•

"Alex, aku berangkat! Cukup hangatkan makanan di microwave dan jangan membuat kekacauan dirumahku. Mengerti?"

"Oke, Taiga~ serahkan semuanya padaku."

"Jangan berkeliaran! Aku berang—"

JLEB—KRAKK

"GYAH! What the fucking matters is it?!"

"Ada apa, Taiga? Kau har—eeh?"

Sepasang manik crimson dan emerald memaku tatapan pada pintu rumah yang baru terbuka setengah. Merinding. Mereka mendapati sebuah kertas bergulung abstrak yang tertancap oleh sebuah gunting berwarna khas disana. Takut-takut pria beralis ganda itu mencabutnya. Gila, melepasnya saja harus pakai tenaga.

"A-apa itu, Taiga?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Alex! Aku juga—eeh?"

Melotot, ya. Pelebaran mata yang tak normal terjadi pada gestur Kagami Taiga dan Alexandra Garcia. Mereka mulai celingukan, mencari sumber penyerangan namun nihil.

"M-mungkin hari ini aku akan ijin dulu, Alex. Tiba-tiba—perutku mulas parah."

"H-hei—! Tunggu, Taiga!"

Sang pria ngeloyor masuk tanpa banyak berpikir sementara kertas di genggamannya terbang terhembus angin. Wanita sintal berambut pirang itu menutup pintu segera dan mengejar si pria bertubuh besar, tak lupa mengunci pintu sebelumnya.

Kertas memo itu berhenti mengapung. Benda itu jatuh terlentang, menampakkan deretan tulisan tangan yang rapi meski sudah terkoyak gunting barusan. Kalimatnya simple, lalu mengapa Kagami segan?

 **'Bidikan guntingku meleset sekarang. Tapi untuk yang selanjutnya di sekolah—Bersiaplah, Kagami Taiga.'**

•

•

•

Gyaaaah ini apa coba?! Bukannya ngelanjutin Erase malah bikin fluff geje gini -_-|| sumpah moodku lagi ga bagus banget gara-gara dikatain bongsor sama senior, jadi bisa dibilang fic ini emang pelampiasan _ maaf kalo ceritanya ga jelasss, buat Erase aku pasti lanjut ko

Ini sebenernya multichap sih, jadi emang Kuroko dibikin galau sama masalah kecil khasnya cewek ABG. Well, kita tau Kuroko bukan cewek tapi tetep ajaaaaa manisnya ga ketulungan X3 dan pelaku utamanya posesif!GOM sendiri ahaha tapi paraaaah AkaKuro OOC bener ,

Spoiler dikit, ah. Kalo respon kalian bagus chap 2 tersangkanya mantan cahaya Kuroko nih ehehe. Kesimpulannya, lanjut atau buang?

•

•

•

OMAKE

"Tetsuya tidak menyebutkan nama orang yang berkata seperti itu. Siapa dia?"

Kuroko menoleh dalam diam. Duh, mau jawab apa? Yang ada nanti si Emperor itu malah cemburu berlebih.

"Teman sekelas. Jangan dipikirkan, Akashi-kun. Ayo tidur."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku perlu tahu siapa yang membuat calon istriku cemas setengah mati gara-gara hal sepele. Dia pasti memiliki nama, bukan?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Dia anonim."

"Tetsuya sudah pintar berbohong, ya?"

"Serius, Akashi-kun. Dia itu—"

"Kupikir aku harus mengurungkan niat untuk membeli vanilla milkshake berukuran jumbo soalnya Tetsuya mau diet, katanya. Dan—ah, lupakan novel lainnya juga. Aku akan berjalan-jalan berdua saja dengan Nigou. Lalu kami—"

"Kagami Taiga-kun. Tolong jangan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh padanya kalau tidak ingin aku marah lagi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum, jurusnya untuk membuat Kuroko iri memang tak pernah meleset sekalipun. Dan apa barusan? Kagami Taiga? Ah, baguslah. Setidaknya ia dapat satu nama, membuatnya tak dapat menahan seringai.

"Tentu. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, kok. Ayo tidur, kupastikan besok pagi akan ada kejadian seru di sekolah."

Akashi menggapai kepala Kuroko, membawanya kedalam rengkuhan. Si baby blue masih agak bingung.

"Kejadian apa?"

"Rahasia." kecupan ringan dilayangkan. "Yang penting seru."

"Ah, baiklah. Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."

(╯3╰)


	2. Chapter 2

—Tersangka kedua : Aomine Daiki—

 **"Dasar bodoh! Beruntung dahimu masih selamat dari bidikan Akashi! Dan apa? Hampir saja Alex terlibat dalam kebodohanmu, dasar bodoh!"**

 **"Sudah puas mengataiku, hah?! Coba buktikan kalau kau lebih lihai dariku, dasar dungu!"**

 **"Sialan kau! Makanya jangan baper kalau menjalankan misi!"**

 **"Sudah dong, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi! Kita harus membicarakan rencana selanjutnya, ssu!"**

 **"Nee~ bagaimana kalau Mine-chin yang lanjut?"**

 **"Kenapa aku?!"**

 **"Soalnya kau sebelas-dua belas dengan Kagami, nanodayo. Pasukan berani mati harus dikorbankan awal-awal." pria bersurai hijau lumut itu menaikkan kacamata. "Aku dan Momoi ini adalah kartu truf-nya."**

 **"Benar tuh, Dai-chan."**

 **"Sialan kalian! Aku ini—"**

 **"Yosh! Sudah fix ya~ misi selanjutnya—" gadis bersurai bubble gum itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terulur, minta disambut cepat-cepat. "—pokoknya selamatkan kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This story is purely mine.

Ungkapan jujur sang mantan cahaya membuat Kuroko galau tingkat dewa. Benarkah?

Kuroko masih menyeruput susu kocok vanillanya dengan tenang saat melintasi kerumunan manusia di halaman depan SMA Teikou. Sempat melirik sumber keributan, ternyata cuma poster mengenai kontes gadis gravure, toh. Dengar-dengar bintang tamunya Horikita Mai. Kuroko mengangkat bahu saat itu. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang perlombaan adu lekuk tubuh seperti itu, maksudnya—apa bagusnya, sih? Lebih bagus lomba minum vanilla milkshake sebanyak-banyaknya. Tentu ia akan ikutan dengan sukarela.

Ia mulai bergidik saat beberapa orang nampak ngiler parah ditempat—entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Bahkan Kuroko bisa lihat beberapa orang mencakar-cakar tembok di samping poster, dan beberapa lainnya sibuk berdebat tentang calon pemenang sampai adu gontok. Ini sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Buru-buru ia menghabiskan minuman favoritnya dan berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah. Usahanya melarikan diri lancar-lancar saja, ia menghela napas lega mengingat selama ini ia digodai terus-terusan oleh para lelaki yang mengaku bersedia menjadi seme pengganti Akashi jika sedang jalan sendirian. Terimakasih pada poster kontes gravur, ia terabaikan.

"Tetsu-kun~~~!"

Belum sempat menoleh, ia hampir tersungkur karena terjangan seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. Sumpah, Kuroko tak pernah terbiasa menahan serangannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan keluar dari mulut harimau malah masuk mulut buaya.

"Sesak, Momoi-san." ujarnya, datar.

"Habisnya Tetsu-kun menghindar terus kalau mau kupeluk!" sang gadis melepaskan rengkuhan, ber-pouting ria.

"Maaf, Momoi-san. Aku memang ada urusan."

"Un! Tak apa, kok. Yang penting sekarang sudah bisa memeluk Tetsu-kun lagi~~"

Momoi menoleh pada kerumunan insan nista di pojok mading saat memeluk lengan si pemuda kemudian mendongak. "Tetsu-kun lihat Dai-chan, tidak?"

Kuroko balas menatap. "Tidak. Aku belum melihatnya sejak pelajaran ketiga."

"Uh~! Pasti ketiduran di atap lagi! Dai-chan memang—"

"Dia mencuri sisa poster kontes gravurnya dari ruang OSIS! Tangkap dia!"

"Mustahil! Dengan kecepatan seperti itu—!"

"Sialan kau—"

"Itu Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun, ban—"

BRUKK

Seorang pria berkulit tan terdampar dengan indahnya di ambang pintu gerbang sekolah dengan latar belakang kertas berukuran A3 berseliweran di udara. Kuroko memandang datar, ia menarik juluran kakinya ke posisi semula.

"Mencuri itu bukan perilaku yang baik, Aomine-kun."

"Sialan, Tetsu!"

Segerombolan manusia nista segera menangkapi lembaran kertas berwarna pink terang itu dengan berbagai gaya, sementara Kuroko menawari bantuan pada Aomine dengan uluran tangan. Momoi ngakak. Barusan uluran kaki, sekarang uluran tangan. Kuroko bisa jadi pria sadis dengan hati yang begitu lembut, memang tidak salah ia mencintai pemuda itu mati-matian, pikirnya berbunga-bunga.

Aomine menyambutnya. Ia berdecak intens saat menepuk-nepuk seragamnya. Ugh, ia harus mencucinya lagi. Padahal kalau tidak ada noda ia masih terbiasa memakai seragamnya berminggu-minggu.

"Sekarang Mai-chan diambil lagi oleh mereka! Tetsu, maumu apa, sih?!"

"Aku cuma mau membantu Momoi-san, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu juga caranya, bodoh!" Aomine menoleh pada Momoi yang masih terengah karena tawanya. "Dan apa-apaan permintaanmu itu, Satsuki! Pergi sana!"

"Aku disini karena Tetsu-kun kok," Momoi memajukan bibir sambil menggamit lengan Kuroko. "Lagipula aku cuma mau mengingatkan misinya Dai-chan."

"Cih, jangan bawel. Aku belum ada ide."

"Lalu mau sampai kapan, eh?"

"Cerewet! Kau membuatku tak bisa berpikir! Lagian—"

"Anoo—misi apa?"

Aih, mereka hampir kelepasan.

"Etoo—" Momoi terkekeh garing. Nah, lho. Mau jawab apa?

"Aku mau mendaftarkan diri sebagai juri gravure girl." celetuk Aomine meringis, asal sekali. "Itu misiku."

"I-iya, Tetsu-kun! Makanya barusan Dai-chan mengambil posternya! Ehehe~" Momoi nimbrung, makin ngaco.

"Oh. Begitu ya."

Mereka sama-sama menghela napas. Ada untungnya Kuroko begitu polos, jadi dengan mudahnya bisa dibohongi sambil sedikit diselingi modus. Yah, sayang sekali lawan mereka adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa Dai-chan mengambil poster-poster itu?"

Aomine menggeram setelah menepuk dahi keras-keras. Demi Tuhan, Satsuki! Barusan kau mengatakan alasannya sekarang kau malah bertanya! Ia melotot sambil membatin. Momoi menangkap dengan agak lambat.

"Eh, maksudku selain ingin jadi juri—kenapa posternya harus diambil juga?" akhirnya ia dapat pertanyaan yang tepat. Si empunya jawaban mendengus.

"Lihat saja disana ada Mai-chan, jelas aku menginginkannya. Daripada setelah acara posternya dibuang begitu saja lebih baik kalau kuselamatkan dari sekarang."

Entah harus sebal atau bangga dengan pernyataan Aomine yang diiringi sinar kemenangan disekelilingnya, Momoi merinding. Ia tidak pernah suka pada lelaki maniak—pengecualian untuk maniak vanilla milkshake.

"Memangnya kenapa Aomine-kun begitu menyukai Mai-san?"

Pertanyaan retoris, batin Momoi. Sungguh. Kuroko memang kelewat polos untuk tahu dan diberitahu. Namun sang mantan cahaya, Aomine Daiki, lebih kelewat polos untuk memberitahu. Atau mungkin—bodoh?

"Dadanya besar. Dia juga imut. Memang lelaki mana yang tidak suka gadis ekstra sepertinya?" Aomine menyahut, yakin jawabannya benar. Momoi sudah greget tingkat kecamatan. "Kau juga 'kan, Tetsu?"

Sial. Pertanyaan Aomine malah balik membuat Momoi ketar-ketir. Padahal kamu harus tahu kalau semua kriteria itu ada pada dirimu, Momoi.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun. Tidak denganku." baiklah, si gadis bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

"Hah, omong kosong." Aomine mendecih. "Si Akashi juga pasti doyan. Cek saja laptop atau ponselnya. Pasti ada saja foto gadis telanjang barang satu atau dua gambar."

Manik biru itu makin membulat. Serius? Akashi yang itu—menyimpan foto gadis seksi?

Haha, mana mungkin.

Aomine tersadar dengan ucapannya. Ia sempat ingin menekap mulutnya namun diurungkan niatnya itu ketika Momoi mengibas-ngibas tangannya sebelum mengacungkan jempol di belakang Kuroko. Ia ikut teringat satu hal penting, misi harus tetap jalan ditengah kegemarannya. Ini yang dinamakan sambil menyelam minum air! Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Dia itu pria, Tetsu. Wajar kalau ia punya foto erotis, tiap orang pasti punya fantasi yang beda."

"Tapi Akashi-kun pernah bilang kalau—"

"Ah! Jangan-jangan ia memiliki foto Mai-chan juga! Sial kalau begitu, aku tersaingi." pemilik mata navy itu berlagak kesal.

"Tidak heran, Dai-chan. Horikita Mai diperbolehkan datang kemari karena sebagai ketua komite sekolah, Akashi-kun yang mengizinkannya untuk datang."

Bagus. Kuroko mulai memiliki tabuhan bedug khas hari raya dalam hatinya. Debaran ekstrim di dalam sana bahkan bisa ia dengar sendiri tanpa komando. Analisa Momoi tak pernah terbantahkan, ia tahu itu. Tapi kalau tentang Akashi—ia cukup ragu. Pasalnya ia tahu bagaimana pribadi sang Emperor sendiri. Selama tiga tahun berteman, dua tahun dalam zona teman dekat dan sebulan lainnya menjalin keintiman, ia kenal Akashi Seijuurou luar dalam.

—lalu mengapa Akashi mengizinkan model gravure itu masuk ke lingkungan sekolah, yang notabene haram dimasuki gadis penebar pesona ero sepertinya?

Duh, Kuroko galau lagi. Ia melangkah gontai di sela kebimbangan, mendahului Momoi yang mengoceh dengan asiknya pada Aomine. Ia tak ingin mengindahkan mereka dulu, berbagai hal yang seharusnya tak perlu ia pikirkan malah merecoki otaknya saat ini. Satu hal yang membuatnya depresi, semanis apapun dirinya menurut Akashi, tentu tak akan bisa menang dari imutnya gadis remaja tulen.

•

•

•

•

"Tumben Tetsuya tidak makan dessertnya. Sakit gigi?"

Kuroko hanya mengulir-gulir butiran buah raspberry di piring kue dengan sendoknya. Ia menatap Akashi sebentar lalu melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Si seme mengernyit, kenapa lagi coba?

"Iya, aku sakit." sendok terangkat, mengetuk dahi si pemegang. "Disini."

Setengah hati Akashi menahan kaget. Maksudnya—Tetsuya stres? Atau ia gegar otak? Ia mulai ngelantur sendiri.

"Bicaralah padaku kalau ada masalah, Tetsuya. Biasanya juga Tetsuya cerita."

Kuroko menggeleng lemah. "Justru masalahnya ada di Akashi-kun sendiri."

"Huh?"

"Tidak jadi." ia bangkit—dengan piring kue di tangan. "Aku mau belajar di kamar. Akashi-kun jangan ganggu."

"Belajar berkelit?" tebak Akashi, mencoba iseng.

"Pokoknya jangan ganggu."

Jalan cepat, Kuroko bergegas ke kamarnya. Akashi menghela napas saat mencopot kacamata baca. Rasanya ia tak berbuat salah dari kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Tapi kenapa Kuroko merajuk? Ia angkat bahu sebagai respon atas pertanyaan sepihak, kemudian lanjut mengurusi dokumen perusahaan ayahnya. Untuk sementara mari kesampingkan sifat Tetsuya-nya dulu. Kalau dokumen ini tidak selesai sampai besok, ia tak akan punya waktu lebih bahkan untuk sang baby blue sekalipun.

ヽ(｀⌒´)ノ

Kuroko keluar dengan piring kosong setelah 2 jam merenung di kamar. Ia kembali melangkah dengan tergesa, malas mendapati Akashi yang saat ini jadi sumber naik turunnya mood yang ia miliki. Tapi penasaran, lirik-lirik sedikit tak apalah, batinnya. Dan pemandangan langka membuatnya mengerem mendadak.

Akashi ketiduran di sofa.

Ia mengulas senyum tipis kala mendapati wajah lapang sang Emperor ketika terlelap. Kontras sekali dengan saat-saat dimana dirinya sedang menjadi pemimpin rapat OSIS atau ketika memberi pidato kesiswaan. Ketegasan itu hilang saat ia tertidur dan hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengenal detailnya wajah tidur Akashi Seijuurou.

Tangan rampingnya terangkat. Satu jari digunakan untuk mengelus pipi pemilik netra merah itu. Lembut, Kuroko terkikik dalam hati ketika Akashi terusik kemudian tenang lagi.

Sesaat kemudian sesuatu membuatnya tersadar untuk segera berdiri, Kuroko melirik piring kue kosong. Setelah mencuci piringnya, ia akan balik kesini untuk menatapi Akashi lagi. Soalnya hanya wajah tidur sang kaisar yang ingin ia lihat saat ini.

Itu rencana awalnya, sih. Sebelum—

"Mau kemana?"

Ia tertangkap basah.

"Duduk disini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh. Pria itu sedang duduk sambil mengucek mata ketika menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya. Ugh, ia tak punya alasan untuk berkelit meskipun piring kosong di tangannya bisa jadi modus yang bagus. Ogah-ogahan Kuroko mendudukkan diri, seketika tanpa aba-aba Akashi menyandarkan diri di pundaknya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Sssh, sebentar saja." manik ruby itu terkatup lagi. "Sebentar lagi dokumennya selesai. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Bukan begini caranya istirahat yang benar, Akashi-kun. Nanti badanmu sakit."

"Aku cuma ingin ditemani Tetsuya tiap detiknya." sadar atau tidak, Akashi terdengar gombal sekali. "Sebentar saja."

Akashi melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Kuroko. Dan bagi pemuda biru, tak ada pilihan lain selain menanggapi pelukan sang Emperor. Sedikit belaian tak akan membuatnya rugi, kok.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya."

"Tetsuya kesal karena aku terlalu sibuk, ya?'"

"Eh?"

"Kalau ya, tolong beri aku waktu." Akashi menghembus pelan. "Tetsuya pasti tahu bagaimana posisiku sebagai anak tunggal."

Kuroko tak ingin menjawab. Well, ia juga anak tunggal tapi bedanya ia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dan bebas sebagai pelajar. Ia mengerti, Akashi adalah harapan terakhir ayahnya.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Akashi-kun." lanjut mengelus surai merah, Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti."

"Lalu kenapa Tetsuya dingin padaku?"

Nah, kan. Kuroko ditanya tuh.

"Ehm—" Kuroko memutar pandangan, mencari alasan yang bagus sebelum benar-benar jujur. "Aku tidak—"

"Apa ada yang mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentangmu lagi?"

"Bukan, bukan tentangku, Akashi-kun." sudahlah, tak ada pilihan lain. "Ini tentang Akashi-kun."

"Tentangku?"

"Ya."

"Begitu. Apa katanya?" Akashi tersenyum, menyusun banyak rencana dalam hati untuk melacak penyebab kerisauan hati sang kekasih.

"Uhm...apa benar kalau Akashi-kun—memberi ijin resmi pada Horikita Mai untuk masuk ke Teiko?"

"Benar. Lalu?"

Kuroko speechless. Ini bukan lagi 'katanya'. Sang pelaku sendiri sudah mengaku dengan pedenya di depan mata. Mau bilang apa lagi? Kuroko sudah terlanjur galau, pacar sendiri melirik entitas yang lebih menjanjikan—gadis gravure.

"Jadi—Akashi-kun suka gadis sepertinya?"

"Huh?"

"Jawab, Akashi-kun."

Mulanya Akashi diam, mencerna ujaran Kuroko yang berimplisit kalau sang baby blue cemas campur cemburu. Maka dari itu ia tertawa kering sejenak sebelum berlanjut ke gelakan geli. Kuroko merinding lagi. Akashi terlalu OOC.

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya! Apa coba yang sedang kau pikirkan? Memang iya kalau—"

Ting tong—

Mereka menoleh bersamaan. Kebisingan aneh terjadi di pintu depan setelah bel berbunyi. Kuroko berdiri duluan, awalnya. Namun untuk melangkah lebih jauh, Akashi lebih cekatan mencekalnya.

"Tunggu aku di kamar, nanti aku ceritakan semuanya." tukasnya sambil bangkit dan mengecup pipi si baby blue. "Bawa laptopku juga, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggosok pipi yang kena cium barusan. Ia sedang kesal sekali, sungguh. Barusan Akashi bilang iya, lalu kelanjutannya apa lagi? Mau bilang kalau dalam sebulan ia jadi pria normal, begitu?

Kuroko kalut lahir batin.

Diliriknya sang Emperor yang berkata dingin pada para anak buahnya yang absurd—Hayama, Mibuchi dan Nebuya. Mereka selalu berisik kalau datang, permintaannya juga aneh-aneh. Inisiatif untuk pergi ke kamar jadi pilihan akhir, ia menenteng laptop Akashi dan membawa serta piring kuenya. Setelah meletakkan piring kecil itu di dapur, ia berjalan ke kamarnya cepat-cepat.

Kuroko segera menghempaskan tubuh di kasur king size milik mereka. Ia melirik samping, ada ponsel flip merah dan laptop silver tergolek manis di sana. Ia memejamkan mata, berpikir untuk tidur sebentar.

 **'** **Memang lelaki mana yang tidak suka gadis ekstra sepertinya?'**

Matanya tersingkap paksa. Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya.

 **'Si Akashi juga pasti doyan. Cek saja laptop atau ponselnya. Pasti ada saja foto gadis telanjang barang satu atau dua gambar.'**

Ditatapnya dua barang yang jadi soalan. Dimulai dari ponsel. Kalau memang Akashi menyimpan gambar-gambar gila itu, Kuroko akan minggat saat itu juga. Gila memang, tapi jujur saja ia tidak cukup baik untuk merelakan Akashi jadi normal.

File kumpulan foto diobrak-abrik. Puluhan bahkan ratusan slide gambar tampak normal, isinya hampir semua dominan sang Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri. Pemuda itu merona, yakin betul kalau Akashi benar-benar memujanya.

Ia sampai pada gambar terakhir dimana foto selfie dirinya dan Akashi saat masa SMP. Dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sejajar, mereka bagai kembar. Bedanya dalam warna dan sorot mata. Selebihnya mereka mirip apalagi soal keras kepala.

Lega, itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan kala mengakhiri penggeledahan ponsel Akashi. Tak ada satupun file kotor, mungkin Aomine salah sangka.

Namun belum puas, tangannya menggapai laptop perak yang tergeletak. Setahunya laptop Akashi tidak pernah dipasangi password atau semacam sistem pengaman lainnya. Kalau dipasang, jawabannya sudah pasti ia ketahui—tidak akan jauh dari hal-hal tentangnya.

Melacak file nista di laptop malah lebih mudah. Kuroko memilih tampilan grid untuk semua dokumen agar tiap berkas muncul dengan detail gambar. Dengan sabar, tiap deret folder ia rambahi, harap-harap cemas akan orientasi seksual seorang Akashi. Tapi meski begitu, Kuroko serius dengan ucapannya. Ia akan kabur jika saja Akashi memiliki gambar itu barang satu saja.

"Apa ini?"

Folder aneh menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa ragu Kuroko membukanya, menampilkan banyak folder dengan nama-nama absurd. Semuanya nama anggota tim Akashi. Termasuk nama trio perusuh itu juga ada.

Kerutan di dahinya mendalam ketika membuka folder bernamakan 'KOTARO'. Well, membuka folder 'REO-NEE' hanya akan membuatnya merinding berkepanjangan karena banyaknya pose lebay sang pria kemayu dan melihat isi folder 'NEBUYA EIKICHI' bisa berefek gagal diet untuknya—semua fotonya tak lepas dari makanan berat dan dessert sebagai pelengkap. Mencurigakan, batinnya. Mula-mula ia hanya mendapati beberapa foto Hayama saat sedang berlatih dribble, namun sebuah folder berlabel 'STOP' menggelitik pikiran Kuroko. Memang lancang rasanya, tapi Kuroko benar-benar heran.

'STOP'

'DON'T TRESPASS'

'ASDFGHJKL'

'QWERTYUIOP'

'A'

'B'

'C'

'X'

'XX'

'AKASHI SEIJUUROU'

'KING OF RAZOR LEGEND'

'STOP OR DIE'

'COUNTDOWN TO YOURSELF'

'3'

'2'

'1'

'DIE'

'HR-MAI-CHAN', 'A-HOSHINO 'MIRI HANAI-CHAN', 'Y-CHAN'

BRAKK

Dan ini kali akan jadi kali terakhir Kuroko tinggal di apartment yang mereka tinggali berdua.

( TДT)

Akashi mendengus. Mengusir para pengacau itu membutuhkan tenaga ekstra, khususnya si tukang makan, Nebuya. Paling susah menyuruh Hayama keluar. Katanya ingin meminjam laptop Akashi saat ini juga, tapi ia ingat dokumen untuk ayahnya belum rampung sepenuhnya. Mibuchi mungkin gampang diajak bekerja sama, tapi apa Akashi tahan dicoleki terus? Demi Tetsuya, ia merinding sampai ke bulu kaki.

Langkahnya refleks mengarahkan diri ke pintu kamarnya bersama Kuroko. Ya. Ia yakin entitas biru itu sudah ketiduran sekarang. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat membuka pintu tanpa suara. Benar saja. Didapatinya Kuroko sedang memunggunginya sambil—

—memasukkan baju kedalam travel bag?

Mau kemana anak ini malam-malam?

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya, menyadarkan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. "Mau kemana?"

Keheningan menjawab. Akashi mengernyit. Ia merangkak di atas ranjangnya, mencoba menggapai.

"Tetsuya?"

Dipegangnya bahu kecil itu, berniat membalikkan badan si baby blue dengan lembut.

PLAKK

Eh?

"Jangan sentuh." sumpah, itu nada paling dingin yang pernah Akashi dengar. "Jangan berani menyentuhku."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuya?!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Akashi harus memaksanya berbalik—dan berhasil. Ia dapat menangkap siluet pemilik netra biru itu sekarang. Tapi—

Sejak kapan matamu begini merah, Tetsuya?

"Aku mau pulang." kembali, Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi dan menarik semua baju yang bernaung di dalam lemari. "Bersenang-senanglah bersama seluruh artis gravure itu."

"Maksudmu apa, sih? Dari tadi sore kau—hei, tunggu, Tetsuya!"

Akashi dibuat kerepotan mengejar. Kini semua barang Kuroko terlipat absurd dalam tasnya. Tak peduli pada Akashi yang hampir berputar-putar di kasur memintanya menunggu, ia acuh melangkah cepat menggamit tas sekolahnya. Sumpah, kalau ada kontes mengabaikan pacar sendiri ia yakin sekali si pemilik aquamarine akan menjadi juaranya. Siapa yang bisa membuat Akashi macam orang linglung yang hampir tersungkur dengan konyol di kasurnya sendiri selain Kuroko Tetsuya?

Entitas manis itu terus bergerak, membuat Akashi kepayahan. Demi saus tartar, Tetsuya bikin greget setengah mati!

Dengan sisa tenaga, ia berlari menerjang si baby blue sampai terjungkal. Tanpa komando Akashi langsung mengurung tubuh terlentang Kuroko di atas karpet beludrunya. Hampir khilaf, jarak mereka nyaris terhapus karena Akashi hilang kesabaran.

"Sudah puas mengabaikanku seperti ini?" tak ada lagi nada lembutnya ketika bertanya. Kuroko bergidik. "Maksudmu apa menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dengan artis gravure? Sungguh kekanakan, kau tahu pusat atensiku siapa."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menjelaskan semua foto kotor yang berada di laptopmu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memandang balik iris merah itu, tak ingin nampak gentar. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Akashi-kun selalu asik sendiri kalau sedang bersama laptop."

Kali ini Kuroko membuang muka, pertahanan terhadap airmata yang melesak intens mulai sulit ia bendung—jelas ia buru-buru terpejam. Akashi tak bicara apapun, ia speechless. Tunggu.

Model gravure. Laptop. Dirinya.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Aku mau lihat." putusnya kemudian, mundur dan mengangkat kungkungan tangannya. "Kalau Tetsuya bohong dan sengaja cari alasan untuk mencari kesalahanku, aku tak akan memaafkan Tetsuya malam ini."

Ia bangkit, namun tangan kokohnya sempat membantu sang baby blue bangun juga meski Kuroko sendiri berkata tak ingin disentuh. Akashi menggandeng empunya mata azure itu tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko jadi tak sempat berontak. Mereka kembali lagi ke kamar, tempat dimana Kuroko menemukan gambar nista yang hampir meracuninya. Dengan cepat Akashi membuka file dokumen dan mulai merambahi satu-satu. Kuroko tak berkata apapun, cuma sesekali tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk folder yang ia maksud. Akashi juga tak ingin bertanya, ia geram. Apa sih, yang Kuroko pikirkan? Ia tak ingin jadi bulan-bulanan terus, sungguh. Kalau ia bilang—

Oh, tidak.

Pantas Kuroko marah.

Akashi tersenyum maklum saat melihat Kuroko tertunduk. Meski kesal setengah mati pada pelaku penistaan, Akashi tekan emosi untuk saat ini. Dihadapannya Kuroko sedang kalut maksimal, dan sebagai seme yang baik tentu sudah tugasnya untuk menenangkan uke sejuta umat itu.

"Ini punya Kotaro." jawabnya ringan, seringan tepukannya pada pucuk kepala Kuroko. "Aku tidak mungkin menyimpannya. Aku cuma suka melihat foto Tetsuya."

"Lalu apa alasan Akashi-kun mengundang Mai-san datang ke Teiko?"

"Lho, jelas-jelas ia dibutuhkan, Tetsuya. Aku membutuhkannya."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku sebagai—"

"Akashi-kun tertarik padanya?"

"Bukan. Aku membutuhkannya sebagai—"

"Jadi sekarang kau sungguhan membutuhkannya juga?"

"Tetsuya, dengar dulu. Kau ini kenapa—"

"Aku mengerti, baiklah. Selamat tinggal, Akashi-kun. Semoga Akashi-kun bahagia de—"

"SUDAH CUKUP, TETSUYA."

Tersentak, Kuroko mengangkat wajah. Netra merah itu tak lagi teduh, sirat dingin begitu menusuknya luar dalam. Gawat, sekarang Akashi yang marah padanya.

"Aku juga punya batas. Mengapa susah sekali membuatmu percaya, Tetsuya?" tanyanya, menghardik. "Kaupikir sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku, eh? Apakah waktu dua tahun dan satu bulan terakhir tidak cukup untuk membuktikan kalau aku serius cuma pada Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, mulai bimbang untuk menjawab. Akashi memang benar, tapi tetap saja—

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin pulang, silahkan." pria bersurai crimson itu berbalik, memunggungi di pinggir ranjang. "Aku tak ingin mencegahmu lagi. Silahkan pikirkan lagi tentang semua hal yang kulakukan untukmu. Terserah Tetsuya sekarang."

Hah, secepat itukah?

Kuroko diam di tempat.

"Tapi satu hal yang mesti kau ingat—aku berusaha mencintaimu dengan baik." Akashi tak menoleh saat Kuroko duduk bersimpuh di ranjang. "Silahkan pergi."

Parah. Manik aquamarine itu banjir sekarang. Ia berbalik, menggamit travel bag dan tas sekolahnya lalu membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Akashi-kun memang bodoh, aku—"

BLAM.

"Tetsu? Sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?!"

Kebetulan sekali. Aomine baru pulang dari konbini saat Kuroko nampak lesu di tengah jalan. Sebagai teman yang baik, ia berinisiatif untuk menghampiri. Sebodoh apapun dirinya, ia punya gagasan cepat mengenai pemandangan ini.

Kuroko Tetsuya, penyandang titel Putri Uke Sejagad, kabur dari istana kegelapan sang Kaisar Neraka, Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine menyeringai. "Ribut sama Akashi, ya?"

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban verbal. Hanya saja saat ini kepala biru sang mantan bayangan sudah disandarkan ke dada bidang mantan cahayanya. Cukup gugup juga, manisnya Kuroko memang menggoda iman. Ia berdecih kemudian.

"Menginap saja di rumahku. Rumahmu masih tiga blok lagi, jam segini rawan maniak."

Mulanya si baby blue menggeleng, menolak frontal. Pria tan disampingnya keburu mendecih lagi saat mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengantarmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Tetsu. Apa kata orangtuamu nanti, coba? Bisa-bisa aku kena lempar bakiak nenekmu." Aomine menarik pegangan travel bag Kuroko, memaksanya ikut. "Atau kau ingin Akashi yang mengantar? Biar kutelpon dia." moga-moga sih, kau tidak minat, Tetsu, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ja-ngan." suara perdana terdengar pelan, begitu parau. "Aku—ikut Aomine-kun saja."

"Nah. Begitu 'kan simple. Kau aman bersamaku, ceritakan semuanya nanti."

Perlahan, Kuroko mengangguk. Aomine berseringai lagi, kali ini binar kemenangan terselip disana. Tuh, kan. Ia tidak sama dengan si bodoh Kagami yang selalu baper kalau dalam misi, contohlah dirinya! Dengan bangganya ia merangkul Kuroko sambil menyeret travel bag milik sang bayangan, moodnya baik sekali malam ini.

ヾ(￣∇￣๑)

Aomine melotot saat Kuroko bicara dengan banyak sekat di beberapa kalimatnya. Cukup rumit, namun ia mengerti.

"Serius?" ulangnya. Kuroko mengangguk. "Akashi punya foto gadis gravure? Lalu ia memarahimu juga?" mengangguk lagi.

"Tuh, kan! Apa kataku, Tetsu! Wajar pria sejati punya foto seperti itu! Kami ini punya hasrat masing-masing, kau tahu? Jelas ia—"

"Tolong jangan diperjelas—Aomine-kun."

"Oh, oke."

Tak peduli ucapannya ditolak Kuroko, yang jelas ia senang sekali saat ini. Misinya berhasil dengan gemilang, ia mesti memberi kabar pada yang lainnya—biar predikat dungu segera copot dari namanya.

 **To : Kise ; Satsuki; Bakagami; Maniak Oha Asa; Tukang Makan**

 **Subject : Aku berhasil!**

 **Tetsu ada dirumahku sekarang, ia kacau sekali. Intrik tadi siang ternyata terbukti, si Akashi punya banyak foto gadis gravure di laptopnya! Pokoknya kacau, lah! Ini sudah di batas renggang. Sepertinya mereka putus sebentar lagi, deh.**

Terkirim. Aomine girang level atas saat beberapa waktu kemudian mereka membalas dengan pujian tersirat. Namun jawaban dari Momoi cukup mengejutnya, ia mengerutkan dahi.

 **From : Satsuki**

 **Subject : Hati-hati, ne!**

 **Barusan Akashi-kun menelponku, menanyakan Tetsu-kun! Kalau sampai ia menelponmu juga, berkelitlah! Jangan serahkan Tetsu-kun padanya, cepat pikirkan alasannya dari sekarang, Dai-chan!**

Mati. Ia mau jawab apa kalau benar-benar ditelpon?

"Eh, Tetsu." lebih baik bertanya dulu, cari ilham. "Kalau Akashi menanyakanmu, aku harus jawab apa?"

"Bilang saja tidak tahu, Aomine-kun." Kuroko membuang tissu bekas likuidasi hidungnya dengan cuek. Tumben Kuroko jorok? "Jangan bilang kalau kita bertemu di jalan atau kau membawaku kesini. Jangan bilang juga kalau aku cerita tentang Akashi-kun ke Aomine-kun."

"Kalau sampai segitunya juga aku tidak akan cerita, Tetsu. Kau mau aku dijagal di depan matamu apa?"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun."

Sang pria bersurai navy mengelus tengkuk sambil mengetik balasan pada sahabat kecilnya. Isyarat oke telah terkirim pada Momoi, memberi kode kalau disini baik-baik saja. Ia terkekeh saat Momoi membalas dengan rengekan ingin datang ke rumahnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian kekehan itu terhenti.

"Oi, Tetsu." panggilnya lagi. Si baby blue menoleh pelan. "Kalau Akashi datang kemari bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau kau memang ada di tempatku!"

Helaan napas lembut terdengar. "Aku bisa bersembunyi dibawah ranjang Aomine-kun, kok. Kalau perlu Aomine-kun bisa membantuku melipat diri untuk sembunyi di dalam lemari."

Ya ampun, segitunya kau ingin kabur dari Sei, Tetsuya?

"Oh, baiklah." Aomine nyengir. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Soalnya besok—"

Drrrt drrrt—

"Besok?" ulang Kuroko.

"Sebentar." si pria tan merangkak, menyabet ponsel di atas meja belajar dengan cepat. Wow, Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar menelponnya.

"Tetsu—" Kuroko mulai jengah. Aomine memang punya fetish memanggil namanya atau bagaimana? Capek tau menoleh terus, lihat-lihat kek kalau dirinya sedang galau.

"Apa, Aomine-kun?" tahan Tetsuya, tahan—Kuroko coba menenangkan diri.

"Angkat, nih. Tiba-tiba perutku mulas, kepalaku pusing, tanganku gemetaran."

Dilihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Biasa saja, tuh. Cuma kulit coklatnya memang agak bertransformasi jadi lebih terang, sih.

"Nanti Akashi-kun datang kesini, Aomine-kun."—dan kau bisa dirajamnya, batin Kuroko lanjut.

"Ugh, sial. Segitunya si Akashi itu padamu, heh!" tanpa mengindahkan tremor di sekujur tubuh, Aomine menekan tombol dial. "Yo—ah, ya. Tidak, Tetsu hanya mampir. Apa? Oh, ya. Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Oke, aku akan mengabarimu kalau Tetsu datang. Oke."

Panggilan berakhir. Aomine langsung melempar ponselnya ke kasur dan berlari dengan kecepatan zone. Terdengar suara bantingan pintu, Kuroko yakin sekali ini adalah efek berbicara (bohong) pada Akashi.

≥﹏≤

Di apartmentnya, Akashi sudah ketar ketir tak karuan. Setelah menghapus file nista yang mampir di laptopnya, ia segera mengerjakan sisa dokumen perusahaan ayahnya. Mencoba tenang, ia menyeduh teh mint kesukaannya sebelum bekerja. Sumpah, malam ini benar-benar membuatnya tremor bertubi-tubi.

Diliriknya jam dinding. Jarumnya menyatu pada satu angka sama, sebelas. Kembali teringat sang kekasih, hatinya cemas lagi. Sudah sampai dirumahkah? Sedang apa dia saat ini? Sudah makan? Sudah tidur? Sambil menangiskah? Apa kata orangtuanya saat mendapati anaknya pulang macam korban pengusiran ibu kos yang ditunggaki berbulan-bulan? Marahkah mereka pada Akashi? Sungguh, Akashi cemas karena banyak hal.

Sedikit lagi rampung dan ia bisa menghela napas lega sesaat. Namun sayangnya realita tak pernah berjalan seiring dengan ekspetasi, ia kalut setengah mati. Benarkan sosok manis itu sudah sampai dengan aman di rumahnya? Kalau ada maniak yang menghadangnya dijalan bagaimana? Kalau ia tersesat bagaimana? Dan lebih mengerikan lagi—kalau ia diculik dan dianu-anukan om-om shotacon, bagaimana?

"Sialan!" gerutunya menyabet ponsel di atas nakas. Menghubungi rumah Kuroko dulu, memastikan. Kalau memang orangtuanya bakal marah padanya ia akan tanggung jawab. Toh sebentar lagi juga ia bakal sering diomel mertua—harapnya optimis.

 **'Halo? Keluarga Kuroko disini.'**

"Selamat malam, Ibu."

 **'Ah, Sei-kun?'**

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Calon mertuanya ingat.

'"Ya, Bu. Bagaimana kabar Ibu? Maaf menelpon malam-malam."

 **'Nee~** **Ibu tidak keberatan kok** **selama yang menelepon Sei-kun. Baik sekali, bagaimana dengan Sei-kun? Tetsuya bandel, ya?'**

Senyumnya berangsur miris. Bukan bandel, Bu. Cenderung 'nakal' malah. Tapi tetap, sih. Kepolosan Kuroko menjungkirbalikkan pribadi Akashi.

"Baik, Bu. Tetsuya juga baik-baik saja. Ehm, ada yang perlu saya tanyakan."

 **'Ah, tentang Tetsuya?'**

"Iya, Bu. Tetsuya ada?" todongnya langsung. "Barusan ia bilang mau pulang dulu,"

 **'Yaree~ kalian bertengkar ya?'**

Akashi tertawa kering.

 **'Tuh, kan. Tetsuya memang bandel. Ibu tahu sekali kerasnya kepala anak itu—sama seperti ayahnya.'**

"Ah, ya."

 **'Tapi Tetsuya tak ada disini, Sei-kun.'** Akashi melotot **. 'Tidak ada kontak darinya juga.'**

"Apa ada telpon dari teman-temannya, Bu? Memberitahukan kalau Tetsuya ada bersama mereka, mungkin?"

 **'Uhm~ sama sekali tidak, Sei-kun. Duh, kemana ya, anak itu? Jadi agak cemas.'**

Ibunya cuma cemas sedikit? Akashi disini sudah keringat dingin, Bu.

"Saya akan mencari Tetsuya sekarang, Bu. Tolong Ibu jangan khawatir. Maafkan saya, ini semua terjadi gara-gara kecerobohan saya."

Wow. Keagungan seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa meleleh hanya dengan suara calon ibu mertua, eh?

 **'Ini sudah malam, Sei-kun. Biarkan saja! Paling-paling dia menginap dirumah Aomine-kun atau Kise-kun. Ini bukan salah Sei-kun, kok.'**

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Saya akan cari Tetsuya."

 **'Nee~ baiklah, kabari Ibu kalau sudah ketemu Tetsuya, ya? Dasar anak itu, bikin cemas saja.'**

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Iya. Salam untuk Ayah dan Nenek. Selamat malam, Bu."

Terdengar tawa yang manis, Akashi ragu apa sosok disana benar-benar cemas atau tidak.

 **'Pasti Ibu sampaikan. Selamat malam juga, Sei-kun~'**

Sambungan diputus berbarengan. Akashi mendesah berat. Kemana coba anak biru itu? Kalau tidak di rumah orangtuanya sudah pasti ia menginap di salah satu temannya.

Tapi siapa? Temannya cukup banyak, mengingat Kuroko punya beberapa teman dekat yang tidak ia kenali.

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Akashi merambahi nomor telpon member Kiseki no Sedai, harap-harap cemas Kuroko menginap di salah satu rumah mereka.

Sumpah, Tetsuya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini, sih?

┐(´д｀)┌

Pagi tiba. Akashi bisa melihat kantung matanya menumpuk mengerikan. Dokumen ayahnya selesai tepat waktu, penandatanganan untuk kontes gravure juga rampung namun tidak dengan pencarian Kuroko Tetsuya. Semua relasinya sudah Akashi hubungi namun nihil. Tak ada yang tahu dimana Kuroko—mentang-mentang hawa keberadaannya tipis. Demi Tuhan, Akashi cemas sekali.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima, ia punya waktu sekitar 90 menit untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sekali lagi ia menoleh pada ponselnya, berharap ada kabar tentang si baby blue. Namun lagi-lagi nihil. Ya Tuhan, Tetsuya! Sebegini beratnyakah salahku? Akashi meraung dalam hati.

Berharap lebih Kuroko masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia tahu betul ketaatan absensi pemilik mata bening itu, jelas ia datang meski galau melanda. Yah, meski semu Akashi tetap berharap. Semoga Kuroko benar-benar datang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

"Tetsu-kun perlu istirahat, hari ini tiduran di UKS saja, ya? Nanti kubawakan bekal!"

"Jangan bodoh. Bekalmu bisa membunuhnya."

"Dai-chan menyebalkan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tetsu-kun yakin?"

"Hai'."

"Tapi kantung matamu mengatakan sebaliknya, Tetsu."

"Ini efek begadang karena Aomine-kun."

"Hee? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan, Tetsu-kun?"

"Telponan dengan Kise-kun, Momoi-san." entitas manis itu menepuk tengkuk. "Mereka mendesah."

"O-OI, BODOH!"

"AOMINE-KUN NO BAKA~!"

Pemandangan pagi yang epik. Seorang pria berkulit tan sedang duduk terpojok sambil mengibas-ngibas udara kosong yang menjadi sekat dengan si gadis bubble gum yang berapi-api menatapnya geram. Di belakang, seorang pemuda bermata biru memandang datar, lingkaran hitam dimatanya cukup menyeramkan. Dengan kulit yang kian memucat, ia sudah mirip vampire Cina sekarang.

Kuroko menghela napas. Semalam ia memang tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, pikirannya melayang absurd. Ponsel sengaja ia matikan, namun ia tahu betul ada seseorang yang gigih menghubunginya ratusan kali. Bukan hanya suara aneh dari percakapan AoKise, seseorang begitu dominan membuatnya insomnia. Sedang apa dia disana? Sudah tidurkah? Makan belum? Teringat sifat workaholicnya, sudah selesaikah dokumen sang ayah? Bagaimana dengan file kotor itu? Sudah dimusnahkan belum? Ah, sedih rasanya. Apakah ia mencemaskan Kuroko? Mencari dirinya tidak? Tapi melihat semalam—Aomine ditelpon Akashi—jelas sang kaisar mencarinya. Tapi untuk apa? Ia sendiri yang mengusir Kuroko, bukan?

Sumpah, Akashi-kun. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Tetsuya?"

Wow.

Kuroko tahu siapa.

Percaya istilah 'kontak batin'? AkaKuro buktinya.

Sosok biru itu membatu. Suara baritone yang begitu ia kenali—pemiliknya ada di depannya, terpaut beberapa meter. Jika ia biasa melihat Akashi selalu tampak rapi dan segar, kali ini ia mesti kecewa. Mata panda dan beberapa kesan acak-acakan lainnya bisa ia lihat saat ini. Seperti inikah sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang merana? Oh, Kuroko sedikit paham meski gengsi.

Ia mendekat, berbeda dengan Kuroko yang mundur ke arah Aomine yang beringsut bangkit. Si pria tan sudah pasang badan, tahu kalau sahabat birunya minta tameng. Langkah Akashi terhenti, sirat matanya tak dapat diartikan bahkan oleh Momoi yang kemampuan analisanya tinggi sekalipun.

"Masih marah?" tanyanya, berharap si pemuda menggeleng riang lalu menerjangnya ala film Bollywood.

Aomine terkekeh dalam hati saat kesunyian yang menjawab. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal kalau punya pacar yang doyan koleksi foto gadis seksi? Pengecualian untuk Kise, sih. Yang jelas misinya berhasil, sahabatnya akan segera selamat dari semua noda yang siap dipeperkan si setan gunting.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

Sial. Bukannya menjawab malah dicuekin. Siapa yang tidak gondok, coba?! Akashi geram, sumpah.

"Ehm, kami duluan, Akashi." Aomine berkata pelan, padahal hatinya bersorak-sorak saat Kuroko meremat blazernya, membuntuti. Sementara Momoi langsung menggamit lengan Kuroko, menoleh kepada Akashi sambil bilang 'kami akan menenangkannya' tanpa suara. Mereka bertiga melangkah cepat melewati Akashi yang masih tertegun dalam perasaan nano-nano.

Hari ini bisa dipastikan moodnya bakal buruk sekali.

(皿)

BRAKK—

Seisi ruangan melebarkan mata. Menoleh kaku ke satu arah dengan wajah mulai memucat sudah cukup membuktikan kalau mereka terkejut. Ya. Di ujung meja sana, pemimpin rapat tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanan memegang gunting dan kirinya menggulung proposal. Di sampingnya ada seorang pria bersurai lumut dengan wajah tak kalah pucat, menatap sang kaisar minta penjelasan.

"Sukseskan acara besok dan aku akan menahan diri untuk membidik panitia satu persatu untuk usulan bodoh ini." tidak, kini dia berseringai. "Dan pakaikan kostum paling rapi untuk Horikita Mai—kalau perlu bungkus dia tanpa celah."

"O-oi, Akashi! Kau perlu alasan untuk—"

"Mengadakan kontes gravure dan mengundang model seksi kedalam lingkungan sekolah saja sudah bisa dikatakan penyimpangan, Shintarou. Masih untung aku mengijinkannya—" ia mengangkat wajah. "—karena ia memohon sendiri padaku."

"A-Akashi-sama, tolong pertimbangkan dulu—"

"Aku absolute. Ingat?"

Hening.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, rapat selesai untuk hari ini." gunting itu lepas dari tangannya. Namun bukannya jatuh, benda itu malah menukik indah di tengah meja, menancap pada formulir pendaftaran kontestan. "Pastikan acaranya berjalan dengan baik." tutupnya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan berbagai entitas yang merinding hebat.

Dua menit adalah waktu yang panjang untuk berdiskusi dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tetsu, bangun! Oi, Tetsu!"

Sang entitas biru tak ingin terusik. Ia terus melesakkan kepalanya ke bawah bantal milik mantan cahayanya, membuat geram yang membangunkan.

"Cepat bangun, bodoh! Aku tidak ingin melewatkan hari ini!"

Kali ini selimut tebal berbulu lembut ditarik. Kuroko sudah seperti risoles siap goreng.

"OI! Akashi datang!"

Kaget? Jelas. Aomine korbannya. Kuroko cukup cepat bergerak, ia melempar bantal dengan jurus passing andalan sambil melakukan misdirection. Aomine wajib bertepuk tangan, namun ia memilih untuk mengomel saat ini.

"Sialan, Tetsu!" gerutunya di awal. Kuroko terengah di pojokan, persis calon korban pelecehan—apalagi dengan pose mencengkram selimut dan bedfacenya, Aomine hampir khilaf ditengah keterkejutan.

"Hentikan guyonan seperti itu, Aomine-kun."

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, eh? Dia memang sudah datang—ke sekolah." Aomine nyengir.

"Garing, Aomine-kun."

"Berisik. Cepat mandi, kita punya waktu 20 menit untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Selain itu—jangan coba-coba tidur lagi, bodoh! Cepat mandi!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Aomine telah memiliki Kuroko dalam jinjingannya. Si baby blue masih poker face saja, merelakan diri dibawa-bawa macam anak kucing. Mulanya si pria berkulit eksotis itu mengunci pintu dari dalam—entah khilaf atau bagaimana. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar lagi dengan kekehan kering, sementara Kuroko sudah mengangkat gayung dengan wajah datarnya—mengingatkan kalau ia bukan Kise yang tidak bisa mandi tanpa Aomine.

(/ω＼)

Momoi sudah berinisiatif jadi penjaga keamanan dadakan saat Kuroko baru saja menapakan kaki di gerbang sekolah. Entah apa alasannya, ia menempel terus tanpa jeda ketika mereka melewati kerumunan kontestan lomba gravure girl. Aomine risih, ia tak ingin dibuntuti saat akan beraksi lebih. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengusir Momoi terang-terangan—pria butuh privasi, katanya.

Mereka bertemu Kise dan Murasakibara di stand makanan. Kuroko maklum saat Kise bilang ia jadi salah satu juri acara itu, membuat Aomine iri karena sang uke duduk bersebelahan dengan model favoritnya. Kuroko heran bisa-bisanya Kise santai-santai saja menanggapi sifat mata keranjang Aomine, berbeda dengan dirinya yang uring-uringan sendiri saat Akashi cuma menyimpan gambarnya saja. Uhm, apa sikapnya tidak terlalu berlebihan?

Langkah mereka terhenti saat seorang menghampiri. Bukan, bukan Akashi, kok. Cuma seorang pria manis dengan rambut kuning dan taring kecil mencuat di sudut bibir. Vampir shouta? Bukan, itu hanya Hayama. Tapi kenapa dengan wajahnya? Ah, jangan-jangan—

"Halo." sapa Kuroko, datar. Hayama nyengir, ringisan kecil sempat terselip.

"Hai, Kuroko-chan!" balik menyapa. "Aku mencarimu, lho."

Kuroko mengernyit. "Mencariku?"

"Oi, kenapa dengan wajahmu, Hayama?!"

Aomine menghampiri saat tak sengaja menoleh dari stand minuman. Sumpah, bengkak-bengkak tidak elit ini darimana? Jangan bilang kalau ini ulahnya—

"Are~ jangan pedulikan ini." Hayama mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Aku cuma terjatuh dari atas tangga."

"Bohong, tuh. Kotaro tertangkap oleh peserta kontes di ruang ganti." seseorang berjalan dengan anggun. Wajah sebal jelas nampak dari sana. "Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, padahal aku sudah melarangnya tapi malah nekat juga."

"Halo, Mibuchi-san."

"Halo juga, Tet-chan. Makin manis saja, ih~" tangan lentiknya mencolek dagu Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Beberapa dari Kiseki no Sedai sudah merinding disko di belakang. "Mana Sei-chan? Nggak bareng Sei-chan?"

"Reo-nee! Mereka ini sedang—"

"Tidak. Tetsu mungkin tidak akan bersama si Akashi lagi."

Seketika dua pasang netra tertuju pada Aomine yang berseringai senang. Kuroko hanya menoleh datar kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Kok bisa?" Mibuchi melotot sempurna. Bisa gawat ini, minggu depan kelasnya bakal mengadakan taruhan OTP paling manis di Teiko dan ia sudah pasang taruhan besar pada AkaKuro. Bahaya! Ia tak ingin merelakan seluruh koleksi kosmetik dan tabungan untuk tas tangannya bulan depan!

"Soalnya si Akashi sedang puber." sambung si pria tan sok tahu. "Dan Tetsu menangkap basah koleksi fotonya di lap—"

"Demi Kami-sama, MAAFKAN AKU, KUROKO-CHAN!"

Eh?

"Beberapa malam yang lalu aku datang ke apartment kalian, kan? Tujuanku memang untuk memindahkan file itu, soalnya Akashi tidak tahu aku menyimpannya disana! Sumpah, maafkan aku!"

Hayama sudah menangkupkan tangan di atas kepala sembari berlutut di depan Kuroko. Sambil berkata maaf terus-terusan diselingi beberapa penjelasan, Kuroko mengerutkan dahi.

Jadi foto itu bukan punya Akashi-kun, eh?

"Tetap saja Akashi-kun salah." ucapnya parau. "Dan Hayama-kun tak perlu melakukan ini demi Akashi-kun, Hayama-kun tidak salah sama sekali, kok."

"Tet-chan, Kotaro memang datang kesini untuk minta maaf atas kesadarannya sendiri, kok. Kupikir kalian juga sudah baikan. Lagipula Sei-chan—"

"Satu hal yang aku tahu saat ini—" Kuroko gantung ucapan. "—Akashi-kun sudah jadi pria normal."

Hayama dan Mibuchi speechless ditempat. Belum ada bantahan dari pihak manapun untuk pernyataan sang baby blue.

"Novelku ketinggalan di kelas, aku akan pulang setelah mengambilnya." Kuroko berjalan duluan, melewati Mibuchi dan Hayama yang tertegun berjamaah. "Titip vanilla milkshake-nya sebentar ya, Momoi-san."

"Ah?" sang gadis tersadar. Rasa senang menjalar. Antara kepercayaan Kuroko padanya dan keberhasilan misi (baca : hasutan) Aomine pada sang baby blue, ia senang tak terkira. "Un!"

•

•

╯﹏╰

•

•

Ketemu. Hampir saja ia menghilangkan novel yang sama sekali belum ia jamah. Akashi membelikannya minggu lalu, tepatnya waktu Kuroko tak sengaja bilang dengan iseng kalau ia mengincar satu judul novel pada Momoi dan Akashi juga tak sengaja mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum, Akashi memang peka dalam beberapa hal.

Kuroko duduk di bangkunya, menumpukan kepala di pangkuan tangannya yang terlipat manis di meja, menghadapkan pandangan ke jendela. Teringat sang Emperor, teringat pula masalah beberapa hari lalu. Menjauh seperti ini—sudah benarkah keputusannya? Akashi sama kacaunya seperti Kuroko, bukti nyata kalau entitas tampan itu sama bingung dengannya. Tapi kalau melihat kesalahan—well, itu tidak dapat dikatakan kesalahan, sebenarnya. Akashi bisa saja mengubah orientasi seksualnya, itu normal. Namun—bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Masalahnya Kuroko sudah kecanduan Akashi dalam beberapa waktu, ia belum bisa rela kalau harus secepat ini. Mungkin marah memang bukan hal baik, namun Kuroko perlu jarak untuk menerima.

 _ **"Dengan ini, Kontes Gravure Girl SMA Teiko—DIMULAI!"**_

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dan sorakan para penonton yang tertangkap jangkauan mikrofon yang terhubung dengan speaker satu sekolah, menyadarkan Kuroko bahwa ia harus segera bergerak. Kalau tak ingin terkontaminasi banyak hal, ia harus beranjak—bukannya makin membenamkan wajah pada pangkuan tangannya.

Ckrek.

Kuroko terbelalak sebentar, ada yang masuk ke kelasnya. Namun ia tak ingin jauh berpikir, mungkin orang itu ingin menyendiri—sepertinya. Tidak apa. Asal tidak mengganggunya, Kuroko juga tak akan berisik. Lagipula mungkin di bawah sana juga masih banyak kerumunan maniak, salah-salah bisa ia yang kena tangkap di jalan.

Terdengar suara kuncian pintu. Baiklah, ia patut resah. Namun ingat kata ibunya, tidak baik suudzon pada orang. Mungkin ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu, makanya mengunci pintu.

Tapi memangnya siapa yang punya kunci pintu kelas selain anggota OSIS dan penjaga sekolah?

"Tetsuya."

Oh, tidak. Ia kenal panggilan seduktif itu. Pura-pura tidak dengar, Tetsuya! Pura-pura tidak dengar!

"Kita harus bicara sekali lagi. Lihat sini."

Mati. Kenapa harus dia yang datang?! Kuroko membatu dengan posisinya meski kesemutan sudah melanda tangan dan kakinya.

"Atau harus aku yang membuatmu berbalik?"

Peduli amat. Akashi tidak sekasar itu, Kuroko tahu betul sifatnya yang—

BRAK

Kuroko melotot, tersudut juga.

Sial.

Ia salah sangka.

"Ini hukuman pertama kalau mengacuhkanku." Kuroko menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan. Manik biru bertubrukan dengan netra merah. "Setidaknya dengarkan dulu kalau orang mau bicara."

Si baby blue berpaling, tak ingin tenggelam lagi. Suara sorakan yang bising kembali bergaung lewat pengeras suara. "Aku tidak dengar barusan."

"Mulai belajar berbohong, eh?"

"Pergilah, Akashi-kun. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Jadi aku sudah masuk hitungan pengganggu?"

"Iya."

Akashi meringis sebelum melompat, menumpukan satu kaki di atas meja sementara Kuroko sudah hampir terjungkal karena merapat dengan ekstrim ke sandaran bangkunya. Ia terbelalak lagi, sisi liar Akashi yang ini—jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Setidaknya kau harus tahu apa alasanku kembali padamu setelah semua kesalahpahaman ini, Tetsuya."

Adegan tatap menaatap kembali terjadi. Kuroko bisa menangkap banyak rasa di mata ruby itu, ia mengerti. Namun untuk saat ini—biarkan ia untuk tak peduli dulu. Biarkan ia keluar dari tekanan sang Emperor dan berpikir ulang untuk menjalani harinya tanpa Akashi.

Inginnya sih, begitu.

Sebelum Akashi merengkuhnya.

"Lepas, Akashi-k—"

"Aku mencintai Tetsuya." bisiknya tepat di telinga si pemuda. "Selalu seperti itu tiap waktunya."

"Aku tidak mau jadi pelampiasan."

"Demi Tuhan, pelampiasan apanya, Tetsuya? Kau tahu siapa canduku satu-satunya."

"Akashi-kun suka Mai-san."

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu, coba? Tetsuya sendiri, kan?"

"Tapi yang Aomine-kun katakan benar-benar terbukti. Akashi-kun punya foto gadis seksi."

"Daiki?" Akashi mengernyit di tengah pelukannya. "Aku sudah bilang itu milik Kotaro."

"Lalu dengan penyetujuan Mai-san untuk datang ke Teiko dan kebutuhan Akashi-kun padanya, itu juga benar, kan?"

"Benar." Akashi mengeratkan pelukan, toh Kuroko tak mengelak, kan? "Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menyetujuinya. Dan aku butuh Horikita Mai untuk jadi juri disini."

"—juri?"

Kuroko pikir jawabannya menyebalkan. Bikin kesal sampai ia mampu membanting Akashi. Diam-diam sang Emperor tersenyum geli, sudah jelas uke manisnya itu salah paham.

"Memangnya apalagi yang kubutuhkan dari perempuan sepertinya, Tetsuya?" sengaja, Akashi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko sebelum berbisik seduktif. "Tetsuya sudah menutup semua hasratku."

Cukup. Kuroko malu maksimal sekarang. Kesalahpahaman dan desahan Akashi sudah cukup kuat untuk membuat wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Ia membenamkan wajah di perpotongan pundak sang pria crimson, sumpah malu sekali rasanya sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. Sampai kabur segala lagi.

Akashi tertawa kecil saat itu.

"Maafkan aku," tangannya mengelus surai biru sang pemuda. Ah, rindu rasanya. Sudah berapa hari terlewat tanpa sentuhan seperti ini? "Kemarin aku ikut-ikutan mengusirmu karena terbawa emosi. Maaf, Tetsuya."

Kuroko diam, mendengarkan.

"Aku kacau kalau Tetsuya tak ada. Sungguh, aku butuh Tetsuya." ujarnya jujur. "Maukah Tetsuya pulang kerumahku? Rumah kita."

Kami-sama, bolehkah Kuroko meleleh sekarang? Tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukan. Akashi memperdalam senyuman.

"Kuanggap jawabannya 'ya'." sang kaisar melepas pelukan sebelum mengecup dahi Kuroko, lama. Ia beranjak menempelkan kening mereka sambil kembali berbisik. "Ingatlah kalau aku selalu mencintai Tetsuya yang seperti ini."

Senyuman pertama terulas tipis di wajah tirus sang baby blue. Lega rasanya.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku juga, Akashi-kun." ia menghela napas pelan sebelum terpejam. "Dan terimakasih—untuk perasaannya."

( ˘ ³˘)

"Sialan! Kenapa Mai-chan tidak membuka mantelnya sedikitpun?!"

"Dasar serakah. Apa matamu tidak perih setelah melihat banyaknya gadis gravure disana, nanodayo?"

"Tau nih, Aominecchi."

"Segini sih belum apa-apa, tau! Coba kalau Mai-chan sudah turun ke podium—"

"Mine-chin mengerikan nee~"

"Peduli amat. Memangnya kapan lagi Teiko mengadakan kontes seperti ini, coba?"

"Ini 'kan gara-gara kepala sekolahnya diganti sementara saja makanya ada acara sesat seperti ini."

"Diam kau, Satsuki. Tahu apa kau soal hasrat lelaki dewasa?"

"Tetsu-kun tidak begitu, kok."

"Memangnya Tetsu straight?"

Hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi tidak kesini ya?"

"Katanya mau pulang. Paling-paling dia menginap lagi di rumahku."

"Coba hubungi ponselnya, Dai-chan! Perasaanku tidak enak!"

"Tidak aktif, Momocchi. 'Kan sedang ngambek sama Akashicchi, jadi hapenya dimatikan."

"Tapi apa kalian tidak curiga? Akashi juga tidak ada disini, nanodayo. Bukannya aku peduli pada mereka, sih."

"Hee?"

"Memangnya Aka-chin doyan acara seperti ini ya?"

"Tidak mungkin sih, ssu. Tapi bisa saja efek galau membuat—"

"Oi, oi, diam dulu." Aomine menoleh horor, mendadak mulas mendera saat melihat layar ponsel. "Akashi menelponku."

Momoi, Kise dan Murasakibara melotot massal sementara Murasakibara masih cuek makan keripik. Aomine mulai tremor, jangan-jangan setan gunting itu mau balas dendam! Hanya kalimat itu yang terbersit di benaknya.

'Angkat, angkat! Di-loudspeaker juga!' Kise berisyarat tanpa suara, sementara Momoi mengangguk mengamini. Midorima sibuk menahan kacamatanya, takut ada badai, batinnya.

"Y-yo." sapa Aomine, agak gugup.

 **'Lama sekali, Daiki. Sedang di aula, ya?'**

"Ah? A-ahaha, ya. Tumben kau menelponku terus, Akashi." Aomine tertawa garing.

 **'Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan. Aku menginginkan alamat tempat Tetsuya menginap.'**

"Eh?" sang pria bermata navy mendongak, meminta penjelasan pada kawannya yang lain. "Mengapa harus aku?" jawabnya agak songong.

 **'Well, kau punya Satsuki untuk membantumu. Aku hanya menginginkan infonya.'** jeda di seberang. **'Sebab siapapun yang menyembunyikan Tetsuya harus menerima hukuman karena telah membuatku kelimpungan.'**

KRAKK—

"Kyaa! Midorin, kacamatamu!"

 **'Shintarou juga ada?'** kekehan berat terdengar. **'Kau bisa sampaikan itu padanya juga, Daiki.'**

"O-oi, Akashi! Kau ini—"

 **'Aku tak menerima penolakan, Daiki.'** duh, rasanya ada parade bedug ya disini? Aomine ngos-ngosan dalam senyap. **'Lekas cari infonya segera dan aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku.'**

Sambungan diputus sepihak, beberapa entitas sudah berwujud tak karuan. Matilah mereka. Kalau sampai Akashi tahu, bisa dipastikan umur mereka berkurang untuk beberapa belas tahun kedepan, atau mungkin tak bersisa sama sekali.

•

•

•

Kuroko : Anoo—Nami-san tidak bisa menyapa readers untuk hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, ia memberikan beberapa lembar surat yang akan dibacakan olehku dan Akashi-kun secara bergantian.

Akashi : Berikan separuhnya padaku, Tetsuya.

Kuroko : Hai' (ngasihin amplop)

Momoi : Nee Tetsu-kun, barusan aku sudah izin sama Nami-chan untuk ikut membaca surat!

Kise : Aku juga, Kurokocchi! Sudah dikasih izin sama Namicchi!

Midorima : (pake kacamata baru) bukannya aku mau, tapi dia sendiri yang memintaku, nanodayo.

Murasakibara : nee~ aku dikasih yang singkat saja, Kuro-chin.

Kuroko : Baiklah. Akashi-kun, tolong bagi suratnya juga, ya.

Aomine : Terus aku tidak diajak, gitu?!

Kise : Sumpah, deh. Di chap ini Aominecchi lebay sekali, ssu.

Momoi : Aku setuju dengan Ki-chan.

Aomine : Oi! Aku ini dituntut author! Kalau tid—

Murasakibara : Sudah, dong~ masih banyak yang harus dibahas sedangkan chap ini sudah 7k+ words tau~

Kuroko : Baiklah, dimulai dariku, ya? Pertama-tama Nami-san mengatakan—

Aomine : Oi, Tetsu! Masa' aku tidak dibagi?! Kau ini pilih—

Ckris.

Akashi : Sekali lagi kau memotong ucapan Tetsuya—(ngasah gunting, gatau deh.) kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa protes lagi, Daiki.

Kuroko : Jangan begitu, Akashi-kun. Kasihan Aomine-kun.

Akashi : Jadi Tetsuya mau ikut-ikutan?

Kuroko : Sekarang Akashi-kun melarangku, ya?

Akashi : Lalu Tetsuya mau membantah?

Kuroko : Kalau iya kenapa?

Midorima : Oi, kalian. Durasi, durasi! Kalian lihat—

AkaKuro : (menoleh bersamaan) JANGAN. IKUT. CAMPUR.

Murasakibara : Kalau dikasih ini, Kuro-chin mau lanjut baca? (kasih vanilla milkshake, ekspresi Kuroko bayangin sendiri)

Kuroko : Aku baca duluan, trimakasih, Murasakibara-kun. (minum sedikit, lanjut baca) Nami-san bilang terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers, followers, favers dan silent reader diluar sana. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau fic ini banyak peminatnya. Dan juga—apa bagianku terdengar seperti bagian penutup?

Akashi : Makanya aku dulu yang baca, Tetsuya. Minggir. (nyerobot, ngerangkul Kuroko—linglung ih Akashi. Nyuruh minggir malah ngerangkul) respon kalian bagus, katanya. Tema fic ini diambil dari kisah nyata teman Nami. Pacarnya ketahuan menyimpan banyak foto tidak senonoh dan mereka marahan. Setengah dari cerita memang hasil rekayasa, termasuk kontes gravure, acara kabur-kaburan dan menginapnya. Tapi resolusinya sengaja tidak ia ubah, dia tak menulis alasannya.

Aomine : Pacar temannya atau pacar author sendiri?

Kise : Pacar Namicchi anak polos, Aominecchi. Sama seperti Kurokocchi (mengacak rambut Kuroko)

Aomine : Cih. Polosnya Tetsu itu ambigu, Kise.

Momoi : Dai-chan pergi sana! Tidak ikut baca malah membuang-buang durasi saja! (lempar script) yosh, aku yang lanjut ya, Akashi-kun! Nee~ aku baca balasan review untuk **Riven Eve Akashi**! Jangaaaan, sebelum misi kami berhasil tolong jangan habisi Nami-chan! Aku belum menikah sama Tetsu-kun, pokoknya jangan dulu membu—uphh!

Aomine : Berisik kau. Lanjut cepat, Midorima!

Midorima : Baiklah. Kuingatkan sekali lagi ini bukan karena aku ingin, nanodayo. Tapi—

Aomine : Cepat baca, bodoh! Kau mau dirajam Akashi, apa?!

Midorima : (merinding sebentar) a-aku baca balasan untuk **RivaiRen**. Bukan mau anu, tapi Kagami itu memang baperan, nanodayo. Kalau masalah anu dan anu itu urusannya Kuroko dan Akashi. karena sebelum misi kami berhasil, kami masih tahan diri untuk anu. Jadi—

Murasakibara : Berhenti pakai kata anu-anu, Mido-chin. Itu menggelikan nee~ untuk **riko** dan **Ale Genoveva** ini sudah lanjut. Chapter depan giliranku katanya, jadi tetap pantau aksi kami ya~

Kise : Lalu untuk **Cupicakeu** , ssu! Ahahaha~ jangan pedulikan Kagamicchi, dia sudah biasa jadi seme maso *eh. Tapi yang selanjutnya tidak akan, ssu! Kami akan berusaha biar Akashicchi pisah sama Kurokocchi! Minimal pisah ranjang, deh #nggakgitu

Momoi : Un! Dan Nami-chan juga minta maaf untuk panjangnya chapter ini. Dia sampai tidak edit ulang haha~ Katanya kalau kalian capek bacanya, chapter depan Nami-chan akan lebih menyingkatnya kok~

Aomine : Aku paling banyak muncul di chap ini (senyum bangga)

Kuroko : Aomine-kun kan tersangkanya disini.

Aomine : Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat, Tetsu. Ngomong-ngomong, si authornya kemana? Si Bakagami juga tidak muncul.

Midorima : Dia mau lanjut menulis fic Erase dulu katanya. Dan untuk Kagami, dia kena bidikan Akashi dibelakang layar.

Kise : Oh, bakal ada alur anu ya disana?

Kuroko : Anu apa, Kise-kun?

Akashi : Tetsuya baru saja bertanya apa itu anu?

Kuroko : Iya, Akashi-kun.

Akashi : Maunya teori atau langsung praktek?

Kuroko : Yang lebih mudah dimengerti saja, Akashi-kun.

Akashi : (seringai) Berarti praktek, ya.

Momoi : Ya Tuhan, tolong berhenti, Akashi-kun! Tetsu-kun masih—tuh, kan! Makanya Ki-chan jangan ikutan!

Kise : Hee? Kenapa aku, Momocchi? Maksudku tadi itu alur mundur!

Kuroko : Memangnya anu itu seperti apa bentuknya? Padat, cair, gas, atau senyawa, Akashi-kun?

Momoi : Tuh, kan! Tetsu-kun tidak bisa berhenti jadinya! (mulai panik)

Midorima : Murasakibara! Panggil Kagami!

Aomine : Mau apa memanggil dia segala?

Midorima : Pilih mana, Kuroko yang polos atau Kagami yang polos?

Aomine : Itu ambigu, bodoh! Tapi kalau maksudmu mau mengorbankan si Bakagami, aku akan melarikan Tetsu selagi dia diserang Akashi.

Momoi : Aku ikut, Dai-chan!

Kuroko : Ah, ya. Lebih enak mana, Akashi-kun? Anu atau susu kocok vanilla?

(Kuroko belum nyerah, suasana sempat hening sebelum—)

Akashi : Tentu saja sesuatu yang disebut ANU itu, Tetsuya. Makanya sini kuberitahu.

Murasakibara : Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan cari Kagami nee~

Momoi : Kyaa—! Tetsu-kun dibawa lari Akashi-kun! Dai-chan, Midorin, Mukkun, cepat kejar! Ki-chan, tutup dulu kolom cuap-cuapnya, CEPAT! (langsung lari dengan kecepatan ganda)

Kise : Aih, tunggu dulu! Hei, kalian—! Aaargh! Kalau ada apa-apa pasti aku yg tidak diajak! (udah mau nangis) akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou, minnacchi! Mungkin mulai chap depan kami akan gantian baca balasan review para guestnya, ssu. Dibawah sini ada omake, tetap pantau kami ya, ssu! Jaa—! (ikutan lari)

•

•

 **OMAKE**

"Reo-nee, aku tahu Kuroko-chan bakal memaafkanku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Akashi?"

"Hm? Dia tidak akan marah, kok. Kalau sudah baikan dengan Tet-chan pasti dia jadi pemaaf soalnya moodnya sedang bagus sekali saat itu." sahut Mibuchi cuek, batinnya berbunga-bunga karena bisa dipastikan koleksinya aman—AkaKuro will be the winner.

"Begitu, ya..." Hayama tertunduk. "Apa sebaiknya aku minta maaf juga pada Akashi, Reo-nee?"

"Well, itu keputusan yang baik. Kalau begitu kau—"

Ucapannya terhenti. Mibuchi berjengit ketika Hayama memberi tatapan horror sambil menunjukkan display ponselnya. Tertera nama 'Akashi' disana.

"Angkat, dong. Katanya mau minta maaf." Mibuchi menyemangati. Hayama hanya meneguk ludah sebelum menekan tombol dial.

"Y-ya, Akashi?" ia tertawa aneh. "Tumben sekali k—"

 **'Langsung pada intinya saja, Kotaro.'** suara di seberang terdengar berat, Hayama tahu sosok itu sedang tersenyum. **'File-mu membuat Tetsuya galau.'**

"A-ampun, Akashi—! Sumpah, makanya kemarin aku datang bersama—"

 **'Well, aku akan mendengar kelanjutannya di kosanmu dan Reo nanti malam.'** si penelpon terkekeh, keringat dingin melintas dengan tidak sopannya di sekujur tubuh sang pria manis. **'Pastikan kau benar-benar berada disana pukul 7.'**

Sambungan diputus dari seberang. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel sang Hayama jatuh dengan dramatis. Mibuchi salah jalur saat mengoles lipgloss-nya, kaget mendapati deadface sang adik-adikan.

"Reo-nee, kumohon—" bisiknya pelan, Mibuchi gugup. "Pertemukan aku dengan Mai-chan sebelum Akashi datang jam 7 nanti."

•

•


	3. Chapter 3

—(calon) Tersangka Ketiga : Murasakibara Atsushi—

 **"Wuah! Dahimu berlubang, Aho!"**

 **"Aominecchi hebat, ssu! Masih bisa hidup setelah bidikan seperti itu!"**

 **"Berisik, bodoh! Aku hampir berhasil kalau saja Satsuki tidak membocorkannya!"**

 **"Mau bagaimana lagi, Dai-chan. Kalau aku tidak jujur pada Akashi-kun bisa-bisa kita semua dalam bahaya ne~"**

 **"Sialan! Kau sengaja kan meng—"**

 **"Sudah kubilang kalau kau dan Kagami adalah pasukan lini depan, nanodayo. Harus siap mati dengan cara apapun. Berikutnya kau, Murasakibara. Bersiaplah."**

 **"Kok aku, sih? Aku tak ingin melukai Kuro-chin~"**

 **"Ini untuknya juga, bodoh! Pikirkan cara agar tidak ada korban lain seperti Aomine, jalankan misimu dengan baik!"**

 **"Nee~ nee~ baiklah~"**

 **"Oke! Sudah diputuskan, ya!" sang gadis bertubuh sintal menjulurkan tangan. "Selamatkan kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"**

•

•

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This plot is purely mine.

•

•

•

Keistimewaan itulah yang tidak Kuroko miliki.

•

•

•

"Aku paling suka gadis yang bisa memasak~" ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Aka-chin juga pernah berkata seperti itu padaku~"

Kuroko menoleh, berhenti menyeruput minuman yang membuatnya lupa diri sesaat. Pusat atensi kini membuat dirinya terpaksa mendongak untuk memperhatikan. Pegal, tapi ini penting.

"Tahu Nagisa dari kelas memasak, kan? Aka-chin sering memujinya saat membuatkan sup tofu untuk Aka-chin~" Murasakibara melirik malas. "Apa Kuro-chin bisa memasak?"

"Uhm, tidak, Murasakibara-kun."

"Nee~ sayang sekali~" pria tinggi itu mendesah malas. "Muro-chin saja bisa masak, kok. Minta ajari saja pada Kagami~"

Kuroko tertegun. Dengan pemuda cantik itu ia memang sering mengaku kalah, well. Tapi untuk berguru pada Kagami? Terimakasih banyak. Ia masih kasihan pada partnernya itu. Lagipula—apa katanya? Akashi dibuatkan sup tofu oleh seorang gadis? Sial, mendadak hatinya ketar ketir bagai nyala lampu warung pinggir jalan. Sudah diterima, dapat pujian lagi. Seandainya itu Kuroko, dia tentu senang sekali.

"Kalau dirumah yang memasak siapa?"

"Ibu, Nenek juga—"

"Maksudku dirumah kalian, apartmentnya Aka-chin~"

"Ah, maaf." Kuroko hilang fokus, butuh minum sepertinya. "Akashi-kun yang memasak, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hee, sayang sekali~" Murasakibara berjalan duluan, sambil mengapit stik salut coklat dengan cuek di bibirnya. "Kalau aku jelas akan kecewa sekali punya pacar yang tidak bisa memasak, apalagi gagal membuat dessert~"

Kuroko diam. Ia maklum sekali Akashi tidak suka makanan manis—selain transferan dari mulutnya. Tapi kalau membuat sup tofu yang begitu sederhana saja Kuroko gagal, duh—apa pantas dirinya bersama si Emperor yang sempurna tanpa celah? Dalam sepersekian detik tiba-tiba hatinya galau luar biasa.

"Soalnya imut saja tidak cukup untuk langgeng dalam berumah tangga, Kuro-chin~" meski sedikit heran tentang banyaknya porsi bicara Murasakibara, Kuroko tetap diam mendengarkan. "Kalau Kuro-chin bisa membuat makanan sederhana seperti sup tofu mungkin Aka-chin tidak akan menerima makanan dari orang lain~"

Ah, benar juga. Pria tidak akan jajan diluar kalau dirumah sudah tercukupi, kan?

Aih, sumpah. Sepertinya Kuroko sungguh hilang kepolosan karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya~" sang pria lavender menoleh, menangkap wajah si manis yang agak turun moodnya. "Kagami bisa jadi guru yang baik kok, Kuro-chin~ asal jangan ketahuan saja. Jaa~"

Kuroko membalas lambaian tangan Murasakibara ketika mereka berpisah jalan. Well, obrolan pagi ini sudah membuat tekad Kuroko muncul. Terimakasih pada Murasakibara yang telah memberinya ilham di waktu seawal ini, Kuroko sadar akan satu hal.

Ia harus mampir ke konbini sepulang sekolah nanti.

•

•

(๑و•̀ω•́)و

•

•

"Yosh."

Kuroko menepuk-nepuk tangannya kala selesai memakai apron. Ia mengabsen satu persatu bahan eksperimen yang ia dapat dari internet. Resep sup tofu terbaik sudah ia ketahui, dan ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau memasak sup tofu bukanlah hal sulit apalagi cuma ada beberapa bahan yang tinggal dipotong-dicampur-ditumis.

Ia melirik bahan utama, tofu. Di resep mengatakan kalau ia harus membungkusnya dulu dengan lap dan menekan-nekannya supaya tofunya agak kering. Ia berbalik, mencari lap tipis. Tapi kalau memakai lap tangan biasa rasanya—ugh, memangnya tidak jorok? Akashi itu resik, mana mau dia makan makanan yang dibuat asal-asalan?

Ah, benar. Ia cukup gunakan tissu. Dengan riang ia berlari ke sudut dapur, menarik beberapa lembar tissu lalu mulai membalut beberapa tofu basah. Ia mengecek resepnya lagi. Setelah dikeringkan langsung dipotong dadu, katanya. Gampang, kok, pikirnya. Percaya diri, ia mengambil pisau dan memutarnya di udara layaknya koki pro. Wow, Kuroko sendiri tak percaya bisa melakukan atraksi sedemikian ekstrim. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan semangat calon waifu yang belajar masakan favorit calon husbandonya. Oke, abaikan ini.

"Panaskan minyak wijen, lalu—" nah, bingung lagi. Kaldunya bagaimana? Disuruhnya satu liter kaldu. Kaldu ayam, sapi, ikan, tiram, atau udang? Aih, Akashi juga jago masak dan ia sering membuat sup tofu sendiri. Rasanya enak, Kuroko tahu itu. Apa bahannya sama seperti yang ia gunakan?

Ah, masa bodoh. Yang penting enak, kan?

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai menumis tofu yang telah ia potong dadu dengan gaya chef professional. Ia mengambil saringan kemudian mulai meniriskan tofu. Setelah merebus kaldu, ia memasukkan tofu yang telah ditiriskan sementara untuk misonya ia cairkan dengan beberapa sendok kaldu sebelum ikut dimasukan ke kuah sup. Terakhir, irisan bayam dan bawang daun menjadi pemanis untuk sup tofunya. Tangannya menggapai sendok sup, mengaduk-aduk.

Wangi. Enak. Hatinya girang saat membayangkan reaksi Akashi jika mendapatinya memasak untuknya. Senyuman makin kentara kala sebuah sentuhan ringan dirasakan di pinggangnya, sepasang tangan kokoh telah melingkar disana. Kuroko tak menoleh, ia tahu siapa itu.

"Tetsuya masak apa?" tanyanya sambil menumpukan dagu di pundak sang baby blue. "Wanginya familiar sekali. Membuatku lapar."

"Ini sup tofu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjawab, bangga. "Aku sedang belajar."

"Sup tofu?" Akashi melongokkan kepala, ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Boleh kucicipi masakan pertama calon istriku ini?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Silahkan."

Akashi mengambil sendok tanpa melepas rangkulan. Ia menyendok sedikit kuah sup kemudian meniupnya pelan. Yakin uapnya hilang, ia mulai menyeruput. Sejenak manik ruby-nya melebar, lalu melembut saat tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko memastikan. Akashi tak langsung menjawab, ia mengecup pipi sang pemilik mata bening itu lebih dulu.

"Well, aku tak menyangka calon istriku bisa memasak makanan favoritku dalam sekali coba." ia terkekeh. "Setiap hari aku ingin dimasakan sup tofu oleh Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghela napas, lega. Usahanya berjalan dengan super mulus, ia tahu ia bisa.

"Dengan senang hati, Akashi-kun." balasnya riang.

"Lalu hidangan penutupnya bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Tak ada cuci mulutnya, Tetsuya?"

"Ah, anoo—" Kuroko bingung. "Aku belum sempat membuatnya, Akashi-kun. Lagipula Akashi-kun tidak begitu suka makanan manis, kan?"

Akashi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pengecualian untuk satu hal." sang Emperor menyeringai. Jemarinya sudah memegang dagu Kuroko, menghadapkan wajahnya untuk bertatapan langsung padanya. "Bagaimana kalau kuambil sendiri?"

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya tahu—" jeda sebelum jarak mereka menipis. "Tetsuya-lah dessertku."

Kuroko beranjak memejamkan mata, tahu kelanjutan pergerakan Akashi.

"Tetsuya..." sang kaisar kembali memanggil, seduktif. "Tetsuya—"

.

.

"Tetsuya..."

.

.

"—ya..."

.

.

"—suya!"

.

.

"Tetsuya!"

Bagus, Kuroko terperanjat kini.

Ia terbelalak mendapati Akashi yang berjongkok dengan wajah cemas dihadapannya. Tak puas, Kuroko celingukan kemudian beringsut berdiri. Akashi ikut bangkit dan menangkap wajah terkejut si baby blue yang tersirat dibalik poker face-nya. Kekacauan di meja tak sepenuhnya membuat Akashi paham, ia juga perlu penjelasan.

"Tetsuya sebenarnya sedang apa, sih?" tanyanya tak tertahan. Kuroko hanya kelimpungan, sesuatu dicari sungguh-sungguh.

"Tetsuya?" ulangnya. Sekali lagi tak menjawab, akan kuhukum dia pakai teknik BDSM, pikirnya.

"Akashi-kun menghabiskan sup tofunya atau bagaimana?" Kuroko menunggingkan panci kaca, tidak tumpah, tuh. "Ini kosong."

"Sup tofu?" Akashi mengernyit. "Tetsuya mau membuat sup tofu?"

"Bukan mau, tapi sudah, Akashi-kun."

"Sudah?" Akashi gagal paham, sumpah. "Memang kapan Tetsuya membuatnya, coba? Sementara pancinya masih kering bahan-bahannya masih utuh begini."

"Utuh bagaimana, Akashi-kun? Ini 'kan—"

Oh, sial.

"Tetsuya bermimpi sepertinya." tangan lembut Akashi mampir di kening Kuroko, meraba-raba. "Tuh 'kan, Tetsuya demam juga. Tidur, yuk?"

"Akashi-kun modus." Kuroko menepis tangan sang Emperor. "Aku mau belajar memasak lagi."

Tak disangka, Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Bukankah spesialisasi Tetsuya adalah telur rebus?"

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan."

"Tapi aku benar, bukan?"

"Kali ini tidak." ia beranjak menggamit apron kotak-kotak merah. Cih, bahkan ia bermimpi memakai apron juga, eh? "Aku akan belajar sampai mahir."

Apa katanya barusan? Akashi tertawa geli dalam hati. Kuroko bagus dalam bertekad namun kadang hasil dari tekad dan usahanya tidak setimpal sama sekali. Tangan Akashi terangkat, menggapai pinggang Kuroko.

"Mengikat apron saja asal-asalan." ia tak dapat menahan kekehan saat membuat simpul dengan tali apron yang sempat salah ikat. "Yang begini mau belajar memasak? Jangan melawak, Tetsuya."

Wajah Kuroko memerah saat Akashi mengecup pipinya sambil ngeloyor terkekeh. Pipinya menggembung, manyun dengan wajah datar. Sayang sekali wajah entitas biru itu bukan mainan lego atau bongkar pasang lainnya, kalau iya mungkin Akashi sudah mencopot bagian bibirnya untuk dikoleksi secara privat.

"Akashi-kun mengganggu. Pergi sana." katanya ketus. Masih cemberut.

"Ini 'kan rumahku, Tetsuya."

"Ah, iya. Aku yang pergi kalau begitu." Kuroko beranjak melepas apron. Akashi panik seketika.

"Tetsuya ini kenapa, sih? Ini rumahmu juga—rumah kita."

"Ini 'kan apartment orang, kita cuma menyewa, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau kubeli apartmentnya dan kujadikan mas kawin untuk Tetsuya?"

"Tolong hentikan itu, Akashi-kun."

"Katanya mau belajar masak, Tetsuya yang membuat semuanya jadi rumit."

"Makanya Akashi-kun cukup diam saja. Aku jadi tidak semangat."

"Tetsuya memerintahku?"

"Iya."

"Mau dihukum bagian depan atau belakang?"

"Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan."

"Cium dulu."

"Akashi-kun, tolong."

Dengan wajah datarnya, Kuroko kembali pouting. Akashi terkekeh geli, kalau belum diisengi seperti itu tentu saja Tetsuya-nya tak mau kalah sama sekali. Setelah membantu menyimpul tali apronnya sambil diselingi modus, Akashi ikut mengambil apron motif garis biru. Kuroko mengernyit.

"Aku yang mau belajar memasak, Akashi-kun."

"Aku tahu. Lalu?"

"Kenapa Akashi-kun juga pakai apron?"

"Suami yang baik harus selalu membimbing istrinya, Tetsuya."

"Maaf, aku gagal paham, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya kelewatan bebalnya."

Kuroko mendengus.

"Lebih baik Akashi-kun di kamar saja, istirahat. Aku benar-benar ingin belajar."

"Aku juga sungguhan ingin mengajar, Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku bukan muridmu, Akashi-kun."

"Calon istri, iya."

Sumpah. Kalau pembunuhan tidak kena hukum negara mungkin Akashi sudah Kuroko sunat pakai pisau bistik. Well, itu bukan tindakan kriminal sebenarnya. Cuma tetap saja! Kalau bisa bilang 'hus hus sana' dengan enteng mungkin Kuroko juga sudah melakukannya sedari tadi. Saat ini—dalam realita, Akashi benar-benar pengacau.

"Tetsuya masih pakai kaus?"

Kuroko menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa, Akashi-kun."

"Lebih seksi kalau setelah pakai apron, Tetsuya tidak memakai apapun. Mengerti, kan?"

Tuh, kan.

Mencoba sabar, Kuroko mengangkat sudip.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi, Akashi-kun."

•

•

•

"Sekarang serius, Tetsuya. Siapkan bahan-bahannya dulu. Tofu, ikan tenggiri, tepung sagu, putih telur, irisan seledri, ga—"

"Akashi-kun, pelan-pelan."

"Ini sudah pelan-pelan, Tetsuya. Memangnya sakit, ya?"

"Sepertinya aku harus cari guru baru."

"Oke, oke. Sudah dicatat? Sekarang untuk kuahnya. Minyak wijen, satu liter kaldu, potongan kembang tahu—"

"Tolong pelan-pelan, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya mengerti tidak apa arti ambigu? Stop membuatku terangsang, Tetsuya."

"Sebaiknya Akashi-kun ke kamar duluan, ya. Nanti aku akan menguncinya dari luar."

"Yang salah 'kan Tetsuya. Kenapa harus aku yang dikurung?"

"Sebenarnya Akashi-kun mau mengajariku atau tidak?"

"Tetsuya jangan banyak protes, bisa? Cukup perhatikan dulu caraku memasak."

"Bahan-bahannya saja belum ada."

Sumpah. Kuroko anak siapa, sih? Kalau ia adalah tofu mungkin Akashi sudah mencacahnya sampai lumat. Geram! Tapi jangan, deh. Kalaupun Kuroko adalah tofu maka Akashi akan mengolahnya menjadi sup favorit, biar bisa ia nikmati sepenuh hati.

"Kita pergi ke konbini dulu." si empunya surai merah melepas celemek. "Aku sedang tidak ingin jalan kaki. Tetsuya ikut. Kita pakai mobil."

"Hai'." Kuroko ikut melepas apronnya asal, lalu menggantungnya di belakang pintu bersama apron Akashi.

"Ah. Sekalian mampir ke apotik juga."

Si baby blue mengernyit. "Mau beli obat? Akashi-kun sakit apa?"

Tangannya beranjak menyentuh kening Akashi, sang Emperor hanya tersenyum sebelum menghentikan laju pergerakan tangan sang Empress.

"Bukan aku yang butuh obatnya." senyumnya bertransformasi, seringai disunggingkan. "Aku mau beli perangsang untuk Tetsuya nanti malam."

"Oh. Akashi-kun belum tahu teknik passing terbaruku, ya?"

•

•

•

•

Kuroko harus merelakan dirinya digandeng berputar-putar supermarket dan jadi pusat perhatian seisi gedung. Ia tak ingin mengangkat wajah, kelakuan Akashi membuatnya malu kuadrat. Sial, tahu begini tak ingin ia asal setuju saat Akashi mengajaknya. Insiden parkir mobil Lykan Hypersport merah menarik atensi para manusia yang kebetulan berada disana bisa dikatakan menjadi permulaan yang buruk. Akashi menambahkan cengangan mereka dengan perlakuan superprotektif pada Kuroko. Alasannya takut si baby blue dicoleki maniak, katanya. Kuroko sendiri sudah risih tak karuan, pasalnya ia sudah memakai hoodie dan masih saja ditatap lapar sepanjang jalan. Inisiatif Akashi memang bagus, sih. Ia juga tidak banyak menampik.

—tapi tidak sampai flirting di muka umum juga kali, Bang!

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko cuek, ia memilah-milah kembang tahu lalu memasukannya asal ke trolly kemudian mendorongnya sampai Akashi harus mengekorinya lagi. Ia berhenti di rak daging segar lalu melihat catatannya. Fillet ikan tenggiri menjadi perhatian. Sigap, ia mengambil beberapa bungkus layaknya inspektor professional. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Semua bentuk, warna, dan berat ikannya sama. Lalu apa yang ia pilih? Semuanya sama saja.

"Tetsuyaaa..."

Sial. Ia benar-benar tidak konsen. Akashi sudah menumpukan dagumya saat ini.

"Tetsuya—jawab sekali bisa, kan?"

"Akashi-kun bisa lihat, kan? Orang-orang menatap kita."

"Justru ini caranya agar mereka sadar kalau Tetsuya milikku."

"Aku bukan barang."

"Tapi punya, kan?"

"Terus saja, Akashi-kun. Menyingkirlah."

"Tidak. Tepat 10 meter di sampingmu ada om-om."

"Lantas?"

"Astaga. Peka sedikit, Tetsuya."

Entitas manis itu mendengus. Begini nih, kalau Akashi ikut belanja. Biasanya juga dia aman-aman saja kalau belanja bahan makanan sendirian—well, memang Akashi yang memasak pada akhirnya. Menyebalkan. Ia tidak suka jadi poros atensi khayalak.

"Nee~ nee~ Kuro-chin disini juga, nee~"

Ia menoleh, diikuti dengan lirikan sang Akashi yang menyipit kesal ditengah gelayutannya. Dua orang beda tinggi sedang berjalan bersisian dengan ekspresi kontras. Pria jangkung dan pemuda emo super anggun disampingnya menyapa mereka, Kuroko membalas dengan anggukan sopan.

"Kuroko-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?" katanya memulai. "Pangling rasanya. Makin manis saja."

Mulai, deh. Bahkan uke seanggun Himuro Tatsuya juga memujinya.

"Kuro-chin benar-benar mau belajar masak, eh?" Murasakibara mengambil bungkusan berisi jamur kancing dari trolly Kuroko. Sang baby blue mengangguk. "Muro-chin juga hari ini mau membuat muffin blueberry untukku~"

"Beruntung sekali, Atsushi." Akashi tersenyum. Himuro tertawa kecil sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan di depan wajah, pose tante-tante rumpi.

"Aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak, sebenarnya." ujarnya merendah. "Adikku sempat mengajariku sedikit. Atsushi saja yang berlebihan memuji."

"Nee~ tapi masakan memang Muro-chin enak kok~"

Himuro terus berkelit saat Murasakibara memujinya. Well, Kuroko memang agak heran dengan porsi bicara pria lavender itu namun bukan itu yang jadi pikiran lebihnya.

Bangga sekali, ya. Dibanggakan pacar di depan teman-temannya.

Bahkan Akashi saja memujinya tadi.

Ugh, jadi iri.

"Aka-chin bisa mengajarimu kok, Kuro-chin~"

"Aku berpikir untuk mencari guru baru, Murasakibara-kun." tukas Kuroko cepat, terbangun dari lamunan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kuroko-san?"

"Cara mengajar Akashi-kun tidak bisa dimengerti."

"Itu perasaan Tetsuya saja."

"Tidak. Memang seperti itu, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana jika meminta bantuan Taiga?" Himuro coba usul. "Dia sangat pintar masak. Well, meskipun caranya keras dan ia juga berisik."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." tawa pemuda emo itu terhenti. "Aku bisa mengajari Tetsuya tanpa bantuannya."

"Yang sudah-sudah juga kan—"

"Kita pulang, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun tidak sopan. Himuro-san dan Murasakibara-kun belum selesai bicara."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Kuroko-san. Kami juga akan belanja lagi."

Kuroko menoleh pada Himuro yang tersenyum kalem. Murasakibara membuang wajah, cuek.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Himuro-san, Murasakibara-kun."

Mereka mengangguk saat Kuroko sempat membungkuk sebelum ditarik Akashi. Sumpah, deh. Akashi menyebalkan sekali hari ini. Ia baru saja mendengar nama Kagami dan hanya karena itu saja sang Emperor sudah berlaku lebih protektif dari sebelumnya. Sumpah, sumpah! Untuk saat ini saja, Kuroko benci keposesifan Akashi.

"Potong dulu bahan-bahannya, Tetsuya. Potong dadu kalau bisa."

"..."

"Tetsuya tidur?"

"..."

"Kalau masih diam, kita lanjut pelajarannya di kamar."

"Akashi-kun menyebalkan."

Kuroko sudah cemberut lagi. Tangannya terus bergerak memainkan pisau yang mengiris-ngiris jamur dengan bentuk tak karuan. Akashi melirik, masih kesal toh.

"Tidak perlu berada satu ruangan bersama cahayamu itu. Menerima saat Tetsuya memiliki partner baperan sepertinya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Bagaimana lagi kalau Tetsuya berada satu dapur dengannya? Mual rasanya."

"Aku cuma memintanya mengajariku memasak, Akashi-kun."

"Apa bedanya dengan belajar bersamaku?"

"Akashi-kun mesum. Aku tidak bisa fokus kalau bersama Akashi-kun."

"Itu normal kalau kau belajar bersama pacarmu sendiri, Tetsuya."

"Makanya aku ingin guru yang lebih professional, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana dengan chef hotel bintang 5? Aku akan menyewanya kalau Tetsuya mau. Atau chef yang ada di TV?"

"Tolong berhenti, Akashi-kun."

Hening menyambangi. Suara benturan pisau dengan talenan terdengar abstrak, menusuk telinga. Namun Kuroko tak terusik, hatinya kesal sekali.

"Tetsuya, berhenti."

Bodo amat. Melarang-larang terus, lihat dong kalau dirinya sedang bete maksimal.

"Tetsuya—"

"Aku sedang memotong bahannya, Akashi-kun."

"STOP, TETSUYA!"

Akashi mencekal kedua tangan Kuroko, mengangkatnya ke atas sampai si baby blue mendesis pelan. Ia sudah cukup keki, sekarang apa lagi?

"Akashi-kun—"

"Kau mau bunuh diri atau bagaimana?! Jarimu teriris, Tetsuya!"

Pria bermata ruby itu panik, ia merobek lengan kemejanya kemudian dililitkan pada jari Kuroko yang masih belum tanggap keadaan. Mata birunya menoleh, tampak jarinya berdarah-darah dibalik perban dadakan dari Akashi. Teriris toh, ia mengangguk paham.

Eh, teriris?

"Aduh." gumamnya kecil. Akashi melotot.

"Ikut aku!"

Akashi memanggul Kuroko layaknya karung beras. Ia berlari ke ruang tengah lalu mendudukan si pemuda di sofa panjang. Kuroko hanya meringis ringan, beda dengan Akashi yang kelimpungan mencari kotak P3K. Sang kaisar harus rela kehilangan imej kalemnya saat ini, mengingat aksinya yang jumpalitan karena kelewat panik benar-benar menghancurkan semua wibawa yang ia punya.

"Sebentar lagi kita ke rumah sakit, aku akan menelpon ambulans!"

Kini ia melilit jari Kuroko menggunakan kassa bersih. Ia tak ingin menambahkan iodium atau alkohol, khawatir Kuroko meringis apalagi mendesah. Si baby blue sendiri hanya memandangi wajah gelisah sang pacar, bingung.

"Akashi-kun."

"Sekarang dimana ponselku?! Sial!"

"Akashi-kun."

"Sial, ponselku hilang! Tetsuya, dimana ponselku?!"

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetap diam disitu! Aku akan pakai telepon ru—"

Cukup. Kuroko keki dicueki. Ia bangkit untuk menarik lengan Akashi sampai si empunya tangan terjungkal manis di sampingnya. Ia melayangkan tatapan protes.

"Berhenti, Akashi-kun."

Manik aquamarine itu menancap, memaksa iris merah Akashi untuk fokus padanya. Sang Emperor sempat terkesiap sebelum menghela napas. Ia mengangkat tangan setelah berhasil mengumpulkan ketenangan, menepuk pipi si baby blue.

"Sebenarnya Tetsuya ini kenapa? Segitu inginnya belajar memasak." elusan lembut dilancarkan, Kuroko terpejam. "Tetsuya terlalu memaksakan diri. Memangnya aku pernah menuntut Tetsuya untuk memasak sekali saja?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Aku—" tidak ingin Akashi-kun makan masakan orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah seorang gadis, batinnya jujur.

"Ya?"

"Tidak. Pokoknya aku mau belajar masak lagi."

Akashi mendengus. "Dasar keras kepala."

"Akashi-kun juga sama."

Sayang sekali Kuroko itu manusia, kekasihnya lagi. Kalau saja Kuroko adalah salah satu dari koleksi guntingnya mungkin Akashi sudah mengunyahnya bulat-bulat.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Kuroko mulai deg-degan. Pikirannya berjalan ambigu atas ucapan Akashi. "Tetsuya cukup perhatikan, aku yang memasak."

Oh, melihat saja rupanya. Ia menghela napas lega tanpa sadar. Akashi bangkit dan memegang tangan si baby blue, membantunya bangun. Ia tak melepasnya sampai di dapur.

"Cukup perhatikan. Oke?"

Kuroko mengangguk patuh. Ia memperhatikan cara Akashi memakai apron, kemudian menyiapkan bahan-bahan dengan teliti lalu mengelompokkannya sesuai olahan. Mula-mula Akashi melirik bahan-bahan untuk kuah. Ia memanaskan minyak goreng bersama minyak wijen didalam teflon kemudian menumis bawang putih hingga harum disana. Tumisan itu kemudian dimasukan ke dalam kaldu yang dididihkan dalam panci kaca bersama jahe yang sudah dimemarkan, ditambah garam dan juga merica. Akashi ikut memasukkan jamur, wortel, dan kembang tahu sebagai pelengkap lalu mengaduknya sebentar dan mengecap sedikit kuah di telapak tangannya sebelum mematikan kompor.

Beralih ke adonan tofu. Akashi mencampur tahu putih, ikan tenggiri yang sudah dihaluskan, tepung sagu, putih telur, garam, dan merica bubuk dalam mangkuk aluminium. Setelah memakai sarung tangan plastik, ia mulai mengaduk adonan sampai kalis dan merata kemudian ia mengambil teflon bekas menumis yang sempat Akashi cuci bersih. Setelah menuang minyak, ia mulai menggoreng adonan tofu per satu pakai sendok teh sampai adonannya habis. Pria itu tersenyum lembut saat mengangkat adonan goreng berwarna keemasan, membuat Kuroko takjub. Akashi yang itu—punya ekspresi seperti ini saat berada di dapur?

Tipe suami yang manis, sepertinya.

"Tetsuya mau coba gorengannya?"

Si baby blue mengangguk. Akashi tersenyum lagi saat menyumpit bola tofu yang ia tiup sebelumnya. Kuroko sudah mangap duluan, percaya kalau Akashi pasti menyuapinya. Sang Emperor terkekeh dalam hati saat menyuapi. Kalau diisengi jelas si manis akan ngambek lagi padanya.

"Ini—" oh. Akashi bisa melihat binar bahagia di wajah Kuroko sekarang. "—enak sekali, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi tertawa kecil saat menghapus sisa minyak di sudut bibir Kuroko. Aih, bahagia rasanya dipuji kesayangan. Kalau saja tidak akan diprotes mungkin sudah diciumnya bibir penuh kilap itu. Mesumkah? Tidak. Akashi anggap itu normal.

"Ini kali pertama Tetsuya mencoba bola tofu buatanku, ya?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Sejak kita tinggal bersama, aku jarang membuatnya. Tetsuya suka makanan manis jadi kuusahakan membuat dessert tiap harinya."

"Tapi Akashi-kun tidak pernah ikut makan."

"Well, kau tahu aku tidak begitu terbiasa dengan makanan manis."

Kali ini Kuroko terdiam saat Akashi beranjak berdiri, hendak memberi sentuhan penyelesaian pada masakannya. Yah, tiap hari memang selalu ada dessert semacam brownies ataupun pudding di meja makan. Kuroko tidak menampik kalau Akashi sering mengatainya maniak gula, kenyataannya ia memang sangat menyukainya. Bukan, Kuroko tidak menyia-nyiakan buatan Akashi, hanya saja—ini terasa salah. Mestinya ia yang memasak untuk Akashi. Seharusnya ia yang menghidangkan banyak masakan ketika sosok tampan itu selesai dengan tugas-tugasnya. Andai ia bisa memasak.

"Seharusnya mangkuk keramiknya ada disini. Tetsuya melihatnya?"

Hening menyambangi. Akashi mengernyit di sela pencariannya.

"Atau Tetsuya menaruhnya, mungkin?"

Tak ada jawaban. Akashi patut cemas.

"Tetsuya?"

Mulanya Akashi hendak menoleh. Yeah, sebelum ia sempat melihat sepasang tangan yang melingkar manis di perutnya dengan salah satu jari yang diperban rapi.

"Akashi-kun, aku mohon izinkan aku."

Tanpa perlu bertanya, Akashi tahu apa inti permintaan sang kekasih. Namun daripada ia salah duga dan akhirnya dicibir, lebih baik ia memastikan. Karena pepatah bilang malu bertanya sesat berduaan. Aih, kalau begitu lebih baik tidak bertanya, batinnya nista.

"Dalam hal apa?" akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Belajar memasak dengan Kagami-kun."

Sang Emperor mendengus saat membalik tubuh untuk memeluk Tetsuya-nya langsung . Tuh, kan. Ia tahu.

"Nanti dia malah modus pada Tetsuya."

"Tidak akan. Tujuannya kan mau belajar."

"Kalau begitu harus ada aku yang ikut mengawas."

"Memangnya Akashi-kun tidak ada kerjaan lain?"

"Tetsuya, tolong peka sedikit."

"Sudah, Akashi-kun. Aku pasti akan hati-hati."

Lagi-lagi mereka bertatapan. Biru bertemu merah. Namun kali ini kelembutan itu melawan ketegasan. Akashi kembali menghela napas. Ia capek berdebat.

"Baiklah." hampir saja Kuroko melonjak. "Dengan beberapa syarat."

"Apa itu?"

Sang kaisar mematikan kompor sebelum mendorong si baby blue perlahan untuk duduk lagi. Ia berlutut dihadapannya, menatap intens.

"Syarat pertama." jari telunjuk kanan diacungkan, sementara tangan kiri menggenggam telapak halus yang bebas dari perban. Akashi menghela napas. "Aku akan ikut mengawasi kalian. Kalau sampai Taiga modus, aku akan membidiknya. Dan selanjutnya—tidak terima penolakan, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun kejam."

"Kejam begini juga calon suamimu, Tetsuya. Mau belajar atau tidak?"

"Iya. Lanjut."

"Yang kedua," jari tengah ikut diacungkan, mendampingi. Bukan memasuki lho, ya. "Hari minggu kita kerumahku."

Kuroko mengernyit. "Untuk apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Membicarakan rancangan pertunangan kita dengan ayahku. Ia sudah sering bertanya tentangmu dan—stop, Tetsuya. Tidak boleh ada bantahan."

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Akashi meng-capture tiap sisi wajahnya yang sudah bersemu. Sang Emperor tak tinggal diam, diraihnya dagu lancip si baby blue agar berpandangan kembali.

"Lihat sini kalau tidak ingin kucium." ancamnya egois.

"Akashi-kun mesum."

"Mesum juga Tetsuya doyan, kan?" ia menyeringai sejenak, lalu menambah jarinya yang teracung menjadi tiga. "Syarat selanjutnya."

"Jangan banyak-banyak, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau Tetsuya bawel, aku akan tambah syaratnya."

"Baiklah. Lanjut."

"Oke. Syarat terakhir—"

•

•

〣( ºΔº )〣

•

•

"Apa? Mengajarimu masak? Si Bakagami?"

"Iya."

"Memangnya sudah diizinkan?"

"Iya, Aomine-kun. Apa Kagami-kun mau, ya?"

Jelas dia mau, lah! Dia itu tergila-gila padamu sampai gagal move on, bodoh! Mau taruhan dengan majalah Mai-chan juga aku berani menjamin kalau dia mau! Teriak Aomine dalam hati.

"Tanya langsung saja padanya." Aomine nyeplos sambil nyengir. Satu rencana tiba-tiba terlintas. "Si Akashi sedang tidak ada, kan?

Kuroko menggeleng. "Akashi-kun sedang ada keperluan di ruang OSIS."

Aomine menjentikkan jari. Si Murasakibara tidak akan becus menjalankan misi, aku harus membantunya diam-diam! Pedekate sama si Bakagami tidak masalah, orang bodoh itu tidak semesum si Akashi, kan? Aomine meyakinkan hati.

"Kalau begitu cepat bilang! Mumpung dia tidak ada, nanti kalau dia keburu datang bisa habis si Bakagami."

"Ah, hai'."

(๑¯ω¯๑)

"Mengajarimu memasak? Serius?"

"Hai'."

"Duh, bisa saja, sih. Tapi—" lukaku belum sembuh, Kuroko. Aku terluka luar dalam karenamu, ingat? batin si pria merah.

"Kumohon, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menoleh. Ini dia. Jurus puppy eyes yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya. Ia mendecih.

"Dimana? Kapan?" tanyanya sambil buang muka, lama-lama bisa runtuh iman Taiga kalau terus ditatap Kuroko segitunya.

"Pulang sekolah, di rumahku."

Sial. Ada angin apa coba? Mendadak tengkuk Kagami terasa dingin saat hatinya bergelora.

"Akashi ada juga?" memastikan, siapa tahu Kuroko sendirian. Sialnya, entitas itu mengangguk.

"Ia hanya melihat saja. Tidak perlu merasa terganggu."

Justru karena ia melihat makanya terganggu, bodoh! Sumpah, Kagami geram sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu Kagami-kun pulang sekolah nanti." Kuroko tersenyum. Oh, Kagami lupa ketakutannya sejenak. "Sampai nanti."

"Ah, tungg—"

"Tetsu-kun~~~!"

Kuroko limbung. Serangan Momoi terlalu berpotensi membuatnya terjungkal, beruntung sekali Kagami sigap, ia ditahan dari belakang oleh sang cahaya. Maklum, mumpung ada kesempatan. Himpit-himpitan sedikit tidak jadi masalah, pikir Kagami.

"Sesak, Momoi-san." kalimat rutinan dikeluarkan, si gadis hanya pouting.

"Habisnya tadi pagi Tetsu-kun tidak berangkat bersamaku, kan?" ia masih cemberut. "Dai-chan juga tidak menungguku."

"Diam kau. Pria punya privasi, tahu. Kami juga tidak mau urusan kami diganggu gadis cengengesan sepertimu." Aomine datang, memperkeruh. "Lagipula kau sendiri yang terlambat bangun, jangan salahkan aku."

"Dai-chan menyebalkan! Aku bicara pada Tetsu-kun, tahu!"

Momoi mempererat pelukan, sementara Kagami terus menahan Kuroko di belakang. Lengkap sudah, inilah gambaran dari pepatah maju kena mundur kena. Sang baby blue menghela napas. Sia-sia kalau ia berontak.

"Tadi kami sempat latihan pagi di gym, Momoi-san."

"Begitukah? Kalau iya seharusnya Tetsu-kun kirim email dulu padaku."

"Memangnya Momocchi siapanya?" Kise muncul dari belakang tubuh si pria tan, memegang booklet.

"Calon pacarnya, kan?" Momoi senyum manis. Aomine skeptis.

"Menggelikan. Jangan lupa kalau—"

STAB—KRAKK!

"Wuah—Bakagami/Kagamicchi!"

Kalau bisa keluar, mungkin manik navy dan hazel itu sama-sama melompat ketika melihat potongan film aksi campur gore didepannya sesaat yang lalu. Kagami sendiri langsung pucat, masih terasa olehnya kelebatan gunting yang melewati hidung mancungnya. Sumpah, satu senti lagi saja, bisa dipastikan ia pesek mendadak.

"Menjauh dari Tetsuya-ku."

Momoi beranjak mengendurkan pelukan meski tak rela. Kuroko mengerutkan dahi, ingin protes keras pada sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas. Di belakangnya seorang pria berkacamata bersama pria lavender yang asyik mengemut lolipop pelangi menunjukan keterkejutan dengan cara kontras. Hal ini bakalan parah, mereka tahu itu.

"Akashi-kun, tidak boleh—"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Tetsuya. Cepat. Kemari."

Si manis mendengus meski tetap taat pada panggilan sang kaisar. Tepat setengah meter dihadapan, ia mulai tak sabar. Ditariknya Kuroko kedalam rengkuhan sambil mengedarkan tatapan maut. Dan Kisedai—entah mengapa, bisa merasakan badai salju di pertengahan musim panas seperti ini.

"Sayang sekali bidikanku meleset lagi." Kuroko mendongak. Akashi menebar senyum. Yap, senyum psikopat. "Inilah yang pernah kuperingatkan padamu, Tetsuya. Terlalu banyak kuman yang akan menempel padamu jika aku lengah sedikit saja."

Wow, kuman katanya? Andai kamu tahu apa saja yang telah mereka perjuangkan untuk perpisahan kalian, Akashi.

"Tapi Akashi-kun sudah janji." Kuroko menatap lurus, sudah siap cemberut lagi. "Aku juga sudah setuju dengan syaratnya."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan membatalkannya, kan?"

"Jadi kita sepakat." si baby blue mendorong tubuh sang Emperor pelan, namun tangan Akashi lebih cepat merapatkannya lagi. Bikin iri saja.

"Dengarkan dulu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa mengawasimu hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Nee~ Aka-chin ada rapat sampai sore, Kuro-chin~"

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah. Aku dan Kagami-kun bisa—"

"Duh, Kurokocchi—lebih baik jangan, ssu."

Kise memberi isyarat nonverbal, menunjuk pada Akashi yang sudah berkobar-kobar sendiri. Sebenarnya ia hanya khawatir pada Kuroko, takut kena apinya.

"Shintarou," yang dipanggil menyipit. "Awasi Tetsuya dan Taiga sampai aku pulang nanti."

"Ke-kenapa aku, nanodayo?!"

"Atsushi." sasaran selanjutnya melirik malas, aksi menggigit permen terhenti dadakan. "Jangan biarkan Daiki, Ryouta dan Satsuki mengacau dirumahku."

"Eh, jadi kami boleh ikut, Akashicc—HEEE?!"

Kembali para member Kiseki no Sedai harus menahan napas. Akashi lagi-lagi menodong mereka. Kelihatannya ini bukan hari yang baik untuk mengajak Akashi bercanda.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengawasi Tetsuya." tukasnya dingin. "Aku tidak ingin mendapati rumahku kacau saat aku pulang nanti. Kalau sampai a—"

"Cukup, Akashi-kun. Teman-teman pasti mengerti."

"Tetsuya yang diam. Sekarang ikut aku, ada banyak hal yang mesti kita lakukan sebelum aku pergi rapat."

Kuroko tidak menampik atau meronta seperti harapan beberapa entitas nista yang tertinggal di kelas sepi itu—maklum masih pagi, hawanya saja yang terasa seperti sudah malam. Midorima dan Murasakibara masuk berurutan, menatap retakan yang disebabkan gunting yang menancap indah di tembok atas papan tulis. Pfff, sisi baiknya mereka mendapatkan waktu bersama Kuroko, atas izin sang kaisar pula. Namun untuk membenahi bekas kekacauan ini—sial. Derap langkah yang terdengar mendekat terlanjut cepat menginterupsi lamunan.

"Whoa! Akashi membuat tanda cinta lagi, Reo-nee!"

"Yaree~ Riko-sensei akan membunuh kita kalau bekasnya tidak segera diselotip. Bukan begitu, Kiseki no Sedai?"

•

•

•

•

"Baiklah. Bahan-bahannya sudah lengkap, sekarang tinggal—oi, hentikan itu, Kuroko. Taruh pisaunya."

Kagami greget. Si baby blue jarang sekali fokus pada ucapannya sejak belanja di konbini. Sekarang ia sudah memegang pisau yang ujungnya terarah pada si guru temporer. Jika saja ia lupa kalau ia cinta berat pada pemilik mata sejernih langit kemarau itu mungkin sudah dilempar Kuroko dengan jurus Meteor Jam miliknya. Tapi kembali lagi, mana mungkin ia melakukannya? Terlebih dengan—

"Kuroko, kenapa bi—"

"Nee. Tetsu-kun! Suka apron warna biru, merah, pink, atau pelangi?"

Momoi sudah siap tempur dengan rambut yang digelung asal. Di tangannya sudah berderet berbagai macam apron aneka warna. Oh, dia sendiri sudah memakai warna biru muda.

"Apa saja boleh, Momoi-san."

"Un! Berarti biru ya, samaan denganku." ujarnya riang seraya memakaikan apron pada Kuroko yang masih memegang pisau. Ia bersenandung saat membuat simpul tali apron, namun gumamannya terhenti ketika mendapati sesuatu di—

"Anoo, Tetsu-kun? Ini kena—"

"Kuro-chin~ es krim vanilla di kulkas boleh kumakan?"

"Boleh, Murasakibara-kun. Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

"Eh? Etoo, di leh—"

"Oi, Tetsu! Cepat sedikit dan suruh si bodoh itu masak banyak! Aku sudah lapar!"

Geram! Momoi melempar sisa apron yang ada tepat ke arah wajah Aomine yang menguap lebar. Namun dasar insting petarung, ia berkelit dengan santainya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Satsuki?! Aku 'kan—"

"Dai-chan kenapa ikut juga, sih?! Pulang sana!"

"Oi, berhenti! Kapan kita akan mulai kalau begini terus?!"

"Berisik, nanodayo! Akashi menelpon ini!"

Sunyi mendadak menghampiri. Kiseki no Sedai berinisiatif untuk beres-beres sekaligus duduk tenang menunggu hasil eksperimen. Sementara Midorima menerima telepon, Kagami mulai mengambil tahu putih dari plastik belanjaan. Kuroko menurut, ikut mengambil sayuran pelengkap dari plastik yang berbeda. Rentetan bahan dibariskan, Kagami bisa menyimpulkan Kuroko kurang kerjaan.

"Kita tidak akan mengolah ini sekarang, Kuroko. Masukkan lagi."

"Ah, hai'."

"Jadi kita mulai dengan memotong bahannya terlebih du—tidak, tidak. Taruh itu, teme! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?!"

"Kagamin berisik sekali, ne! Tetsu-kun belajar denganku saja, bagaimana?"

"Oh, jangan, jangan! Masakanmu parah, Satsuki! Mundur!"

"Aka-chin masih menelpon lho~"

Seruan Murasakibara kembali menyadarkan mereka. Midorima sudah tidak sabaran, ingin segera mengakhiri telepon namun apa daya jika sang kaisar masih memberikan wejangan?

"Begini, Kuroko..." Kagami menaruh pisau dari tangan si baby blue perlahan, modus sedikit. "Untuk sekarang kau cukup perhatikan caraku memasak. Luka di jarimu belum sembuh betul, jadi lihat saja dulu."

Terdengar tepukan tangan riuh, semua menoleh pada satu-satunya iris hazel.

"Baru kudengar Kagamicchi bicara selembut itu pada Kurokocchi! Memang benar kalian itu—upph!"

"Diam, bodoh! Akashi masih menelpon si Midorima!"

Aomine berbisik sementara Kise sudah menbiru dalam bekapannya. Murasakibara hanya melirik cuek sambil duduk tenang makan es krim gratisan. Momoi ada di samping Kuroko, jaga-jaga kalau si pemuda biru butuh bantuannya. Sekedar mengelap keringat juga ia rela, kok.

"Dimulai saja, Kagami-kun. Aku sudah siap."

Kagami mengangguk di sela pikiran ambigunya mengenai pengakuan Kuroko. Ia mulai membalut tahu dengan tissu dan mengeringkannya. Setelah yakin benar sudah sepenuhnya kering, Kagami menaruh tahu putih itu ke dalam mangkuk aluminium bersama ikan tenggiri dan bahan halus lainnya. Setelah memakai sarung tangan plastik, ia mulai mengaduk-aduk adonannya sampai merata. Kuroko terus memperhatikan.

"Nah, setelah seperti ini, tinggal kaugoreng adonannya." pria bersurai scarlet itu membentuk adonan menjadi bola-bola kecil lalu menderetkannya. "Bentuknya terserah. Mau bulat, lonjong, besar, kecil, panjang, pend—"

"Jangan pamer ukuran kepunyaanmu segala, Bakagami."

"Teme, Aho! Kau—"

"Nee~ aku yang goreng ya, Kagamin! Nih, aku tambah bumbunya."

"Eh, tunggu-Momoi!"

"Mundur, Momocchi!"

"Eeh?"

Trek

"Sacchin, hati-hati nee~"

"Momoi-san, tolong mun—"

BLARR—

(=ﾟДﾟ=)

"Hikss, Tetsu-kun—"

"Sudah kubilang kalau ada acara masak begini kau diam saja! Lihat Tetsu hampir mati gara-gara dirimu!"

"Aku setuju. Lagipula apa sih, yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya campuran minyak wijen dan minyak sayur tidak akan membuat ledakan seperti barusan, nanodayo."

"Hikss—sebelumnya 'kan aku memasukkan bumbu buatanku dulu, Midorin..."

"Dasar bodoh! Niat sekali kau membunuh kami, Satsuki!"

"Mine-chin, kasihan Sacchin sudah menangis terus~"

"Tau nih, Aominecchi! Jangan kasar sama perempuan!"

"Diam kau, Kise! Tahu apa coba, kau itu uke!"

"Oi, Ahomine! Bisakah kau diam?!"

"Ugh—"

"Tetsu-kun?!"

Manik bening itu terbuka. Mengerjap sesekali lalu terbuka sempurna. Ia mengangkat tangan, memperhatikan jemari sampai lengan, syukurlah masih utuh.

"Ah."

Didapatinya sosok merah terlebih dulu. Kuroko bisa menangkap kecemasan di wajah pria beralis ganda itu. Kemudian dirinya ditarik paksa oleh sosok berambut ungu sampai bersandar padanya, oh. Rupanya barusan ia ambruk di pangkuan Kagami toh.

"Jangan dekat-dekat Kuro-chin nee~ nanti Aka-chin membunuhmu sebelum waktunya."

Murasakibara cemberut saat menggamit Kuroko. Si baby blue mendongak, ia lupa kalau pria ini adalah salah satu antek terdekat yang juga dipercaya Akashi.

"Memang kau pikir aku harus dibunuh nanti, begitu? Teme!"

"Uhm, anoo—" akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Sebelum Akashi-kun pulang, lebih baik kita lanjut belajar dan segera beres-beres."

Hening sejenak. Beberapa orang memandang sekeliling, kemudian menatap lagi pada si baby blue.

"Ah, benar juga.

•

•

•

"Memotongnya seperti ini?"

"Bukan—! Akhirnya aku tahu sekarang mengapa tanganmu selalu terpotong, Kuroko! Sini pisaunya!"

"Nee, Kagamin! Ajari aku juga!"

"Jangan, Satsuki. Kau mau kami mati? Ah, ya. Mana bagianku, Bakagami?!"

"Dimasak saja belum, ssu."

"Kise-chin bilang begitu padahal dia yang paling menunggu nee~"

"Benar sekali, nanodayo."

"Ih~ aku 'kan tidak sabar dengan masakannya Kurokocchi!"

"Ah, tapi hidangan pertama untuk Akashi-kun."

"Kurokocchi tega! Masa kita dikasih sisa?"

"Makanya pintar sedikit, Kise. Sebelum Akashi makan kita curi sedikit tanpa ketahuan Tetsu."

"Aku dengar itu, Aomine-kun."

"Aominecchi memang tidak bisa dipercaya kalau dikasih misi."

"Ssst, Kise!"

Kuroko sudah menghentikan gerakannya ketika mengaduk adonan. Mereka bicara misi lagi. Sebenarnya misi apa, sih? Meski penasaran namun ia tak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, ia kembali mengobok-obok campuran tofu dengan ikan tenggiri memakai sendok. Saat ini selera Akashi lebih penting.

"Lalu kalau sudah begini bagaimana lagi, Kagami-kun?"

Si macan menoleh, melirik cuek awalnya. Namun ia berangsur melotot saat si baby blue hendak menambahkan beberapa sayuran yang notabene tak ada dalam menu. Ia mendengus, menghampiri.

"Jangan ditambahkan yang aneh-aneh, si Akashi bisa membunuhku nanti."

"Ah, iya."

Kagami memotong jamur kancing dan kembang tahu lalu mengumpulkannya dalam satu grup kemudian melirik lagi ke arah adonan yang tengah Kuroko aduk. Meski ia tahu komposisinya, namun ia sadar kalau tak ada harapan saat si baby blue turun ke dapur. Malangnya Akashi punya uke sepertinya, makanpun sudah pasti pakai delivery order tiap hari, beda denganku kalau jadi seme Kuroko, batinnya sedih.

"Kau bisa menggorengnya?" putusnya kemudian.

"Bisa, Kagami-kun."

"Tetsu-kun, boleh tidak aku ban—"

"Jangan, Satsuki/Momoi/Momocchi!"

"Ugh, kalian menyebalkan, ne!"

Ampun, deh. Kagami lupa kalau Kuroko punya orang-orang aneh ini disampingnya. Ia mendengus lagi kemudian menyalakan kompor dengan hati-hati—trauma insiden barusan. Dengan sekali gerakan, apinya menyala dengan normal, syukurlah.

"Bentuk bulat-bulat saja adonan tofunya." ujar Kagami sambil meraih mangkok. "Jangan besar-besar. Usahakan agar muat di mangkuk."

"Hai'."

Terdengar bunyi adonan basah yang bertemu dengan minyak panas. Optimis, Kagami menoleh dan ia harus kembali terbelalak. Sumpah, Kuroko tahu arti muat kedalam mangkuk tidak, sih?!

"Teme! Kau mau bikin karage atau bagaimana?! Sini!"

Kuroko masih poker face saat Kagami mengambil adonan tofu ditangannya. Ia mengangkat tofu goreng setengah matang dengan sumpit, menyebabkan Kagami mengomel lagi. Ih, sumpah. Dengan kepolosan seperti ini dan sisa anak ayam yang berisik dibelakangnya, ingatkan Taiga untuk tidak menerkam mereka, Kami-sama.

"Aduk supnya saja! Demi basketmu, Kuroko—kau tahu tidak caranya menggoreng?!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Kagami. Bukan begitu caranya mengajar orang memasak." Midorima memulai.

"Tau nih, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi dimarahi terus, kasihan tau! Akashicchi saja tidak pernah bentak-bentak Kurokocchi, iya kan, Momocchi?" Kise malah mengompori.

"Un! Belum apa-apa sudah kalah sama Akashi-kun, Kagamin payah~"

"Oi!"

"Cepat masaknya Kagami, aku lapar~"

"Si Bakagami ini memang tipe DoS. Jadi belum puas kalau belum mengomeli uke. Cepat sedikit masaknya, bodoh!"

"OI!"

"Kagami-kun, bisa dilanjut?"

"A-ah, oke..."

"Woo~ kalau sama Tetsu-kun saja langsung baik lagi."

"Iya, tuh. Kagamicchi ketularan tsunderenya Midorimacchi~"

"Kenapa aku kena juga, nanodayo?!"

Demi Kuroko, Kagami benar-benar tidak ingin diawasi oleh anak-anak ayam pelangi ini! Sumpah, memangnya ia bakal berbuat apa coba pada si baby blue sampai Akashi lebih percaya mereka daripada dirinya? Mentang-mentang dulunya saingan jadinya Akashi membatasi jam pertemuan Kuroko dengan dirinya. Tidak masalah sih, tapi mereka-mereka ini yang jadi soalan! Seandainya ini rumahnya mungkin Kagami sudah melempari mereka dengan teflon panas. Ia memijit dahi, geram campur puyeng membuatnya ingin muntah tujuh warna.

"Aku sudah mengaduknya, Kagami-kun. Lalu bagaimana lagi?"

Ah. Suara malaikat menyadarkannya lagi, menguatkannya di saat tersempit. Masih direcoki oleh kicauan sumbang para anggota manusia ajaib namun ia tak begitu peduli. Toh dia disini untuk Kuroko—meski hanya sebagai tutor.

"Pelan-pelan mengaduknya, seperti ini, nih." Kagami sudah berdiri dibelakang Kuroko, memegang sendok sup yang refleks dilepas jemari si pemilik manik aquamarine. Eh, tunggu. Kagami belum sadar betul posisinya, kok. "Tuh, biarkan bumbunya meresap dengan sayurannya. Sekarang tunggu sampai harumnya—hm?"

Hidung mancungnya mengendus-endus. Ada wangi yang lebih pekat dan dekat dibanding wangi sup yang membuat lapar. Keharuman yang manis ini—vanilla, ya?

Kagami memang bukan maniak makanan manis, ia sadar betul. Ia juga tidak menyukai wangi-wangian feminim seperti ini, tapi—yang ini beda. Ia ketagihan.

"Kagami-kun?"

Masa bodoh. Ia suka wangi vanilla ini. Manis, pokoknya bikin kecanduan. Ia bakal mencari parfum yang beraroma sama jika pulang nanti. Mau dijadikan koleksi pribadi.

"Oi, Bakagami!"

Untuk sementara mari kesampingkan rengekan para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kagami belum sekalipun merasa tenang disini. Setidaknya wangi yang manis ini membantunya rileks sedikit.

"Kagamin!"

Duh, sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka teriaki? Ia baik-baik saja kok.

"K-Kagamicchi!"

Sumpah, tahu arti kata berisik, tidak?

"Hentikan itu, Kagami—" terdengar suara ringisan pelan. Kagami bisa merasakan kepalanya dicengkram sesuatu. "Kau mau aku hancurkan, eh~?"

Lamat-lamat membuka mata, ia melotot lagi. Pemandangan pertama adalah hamparan kulit putih yang nampak licin dengan beberapa bercak merah. Pandangannya naik ke helaian biru yang luruh, lalu kedepan—

"Kuroko?! Aarggh—!"

Cengkraman di kepalanya terasa makin kuat, Kagami mendongak untuk memastikan. Sial, benar saja si titan sedang berwajah dingin, mengintimidasinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, coba?!" Aomine melempar bantal, Kagami pasrah. Ia susah berkelit, apa daya bergerakpun sulit. The power of Thor Hammer.

"Mau kuadukan pada Aka-chin ya~?" Murasakibara masih cemberut.

"Oi, teme! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku juga belum pernah seperti itu pada Tetsu-kun! Sini, Tetsu-kun! Tetsu-kun aman kalau bersamaku!" Momoi menggamit Kuroko yang masih memegangi sendok sup.

"Sup ini kelihatannya enak. Oi, Tetsu! Pinjam sendoknya!"

"Kau mencobanya pakai sendok sup?! Bukannya aku peduli tapi kau ini jorok sekali, nanodayo!"

"Aominecchi curang, ssu! Aku juga mau!"

"Oi, jangan dekat-dekat! Pancinya panas!"

"Nee~ jangan dihabiskan dulu, aku belum coba~"

"Eeh~ suapan pertama akan jadi milikku, Dai-chan! Minggir!"

BYURR—KRAKK

"Whoa—!"

"Tuh 'kan tumpah~!"

"Momoi-san, mundurlah. Pecahan kacanya—aduh."

"T-teme! Tanganmu berdarah lagi!"

"Oi, berhenti bergerak, Tetsu! Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kise!"

"Kok aku sih? Aaw—!"

Suasana makin runyam. Kuroko tak henti-hentinya menatap tetesan darah dari jarinya yang sempat diperban kemarin. Sementara Momoi dan Kagami panik karenanya, Aomine kembali melempar sendok sup pada Kise yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal sofa. Midorima sudah kalang kabut, paham tsundere sudah hilang entah kemana ketika ia terus berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti. Bagaimana dengan tersangka kita? Ah. Cemilan semacam tofu goreng memang top untuk menemaninya dalam situasi begini.

" **Ah**. **Jadi inilah rencana kalian saat aku tak ada?** "

Hening. Sontak mereka menghentikan gerakan serempak.

" **Dan bagus sekali, semuanya berkumpul disini.** " terdengar suara derak dari jari ramping yang terkepal. Sosok itu tersenyum. " **—jadi aku bisa menghukum semuanya sekaligus.** " disusul dengan jeritan pilu yang bersahutan ketika ucapan itu berakhir.

•

•

•

"Sudah kubilang Tetsuya cukup belajar bersamaku saja. Coba lihat kekacauan ini. Dan—siapa yang berani menyentuh bibir dan lehermu seperti ini? Jawab."

"Ini gara-gara Akashi-kun tadi pagi, kan."

"Jangan bohong. Menyentuhmu saja belum pernah."

"Sekarang siapa yang bohong, Akashi-kun?"

Pria bermata ruby itu mendengus. Ia mengelus bibir yang sempat membengkak itu dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menoleh pada jemari Kuroko yang terluka. Sungguh, untuk siapa Kuroko sampai segininya? Kalau untuk Akashi sendiri ia tidak masalah, Kuroko yang tidak bisa memasak saja sudah membuat hatinya berjuta rasa. Kenapa harus berjuang sekeras ini?

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko bangun dari bangku, berjalan dan kembali menuju counter dapur melewati anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang bersih-bersih dadakan dengan perban di kepala—terkecuali Momoi, karena wanita, mungkin. Ia menyalakan kompor lagi dan mengolah bahan yang ada. Lega terselip di wajahnya ketika ia melihat adonan tofu masih terisi banyak di mangkuk kaca. Dengan teliti Kuroko mengingat-ngingat cara Kagami memasak dan mulai mempraktekkannya. Mulus sekali, ia bersorak dalam hati.

"Tetsuya?"

Ia cuek menggoreng bola-bola tofu sambil bersenandung dalam hati sementara Akashi mendekatinya. Entitas tampan itu memperhatikan, tersenyum tipis ketika Kuroko mengambil panci kecil. Si baby blue nampak agak repot namun ia tak ingin menginterupsi. Ia adalah juri, kan?

Tak lama setelah gorengan tofunya selesai, ia mengganti teflonnya dengan panci. Satu persatu bahan kuah dimasukkan. Mulai dari minyak goreng dan minyak wijen yang dicampurkan, lalu potongan jamur kancing, wortel, kembang tahu yang direndam barusan juga jahe dan bawang puting yang sudah dimemarkan. Setelah menambahkan air kaldu, garam dan merica bubuk, Kuroko mengaduknya dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia meringis karena uap panas dari sup mengenai balutan di jarinya.

Ia mengelap peluh dengan punggung tangan saat selesai menuang supnya kedalam mangkuk keramik yang telah diisi soun dan gorengan tofu. Senyuman menghiasi saat menaruhnya di nampan, ia berbalik pada Akashi yang bersilang tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak jamin rasanya enak." Kuroko memulai. "Tapi kuharap begitu."

"Enak atau tidak, aku tetap akan memakannya kalau ini buatan Tetsuya." Akashi mengambil sumpit, bersiap makan. "Selamat makan."

Pertama-tama tofunya. Akashi ingin tertawa karena bentuk abstrak yang ia dapati di bola tofu namun ia tetap melahapnya. Kemudian dengan supnya, Akashi menyeruput sedikit lalu dilanjut dengan sayurannya. Duh, sang Emperor memang punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan apa arti dari kata elegan. Kuroko deg-degan sendiri rasanya.

"Waktunya penilaian." Akashi bersidekap, menatapnya. "Banyak sekali kritik yang akan kukatakan jadi kusarankan Tetsuya duduk dulu."

"Ah, iya."

Kuroko celingukan mencari bangku, pandangannya terbentur pada sebuah kursi kayu di dekat counter gelas. Akashi tersenyum.

"Kalau mau Tetsuya bisa duduk di pangkuanku." ujarnya sambil menepuk paha.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjawab datar sambil menarik kursi sampai di hadapan Akashi. Ia segera duduk manis. "Jadi komentarnya?"

"Well, kita mulai dari supnya. Tetsuya kebanyakan memasukkan garam, padahal tidak perlu khawatir karena setelah lulus nanti tentu aku akan menikahi Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun, lanjut."

Sang kaisar terkekeh.

"Mericanya juga kurang, lalu Tetsuya kurang lama merendam kembang tahunya. Dan dengan gorengan, Tetsuya kurang kering menggorengnya. Bentuknya bisa ditoleransi, namun ada baiknya kalau Tetsuya membentuknya pakai sendok teh."

Jeda sejenak. Kuroko deg-degan lagi.

"Jadi?"

Helaan napas pelan terdengar. Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku suka sup tofu ala Tetsuya. Aku akan menunggu sup selanjutnya—tentu setelah Tetsuya lebih mahir memasak."

Wow. Aktifitas Kiseki no Sedai hampir terhenti. Mereka terpaku pada aura berkilauan dari sosok si baby blue. Akashi sendiri sempat terkesima, senyum Kuroko memang manis, ia tahu itu. Namun ketika semanis ini—tahan, Sei, tahan.

"Aku akan berusaha, Akashi-kun." duh, sial. Akashi benar-benar ingin menerjangnya sekarang juga. "Lain kali Akashi-kun pasti akan lebih banyak memujiku."

Akhirnya Akashi terkekeh. Aomine menjatuhkan gagang pel saking terkejutnya—Akashi memang OOC kalau bersama Kuroko.

"Aku ingin mengulangi pertanyaanku." Ia berdiri, berjalan kemudian berlutut dihadapan Tetsuya-nya. "Untuk siapa Tetsuya berusaha sekeras ini? Bahkan sampai melukai diri sendiri, untuk apa?"

Sang kaisar tersenyum dalam hati mendapati semburat tipis di wajah kekasih birunya. Ia tahu jawabannya, jelas sekali. Dengan kepercayaan diri seperti itu, ia—

"Aku ingun memasak untuk—" Kuroko berdehem, mata Akashi serasa mengulitinya. "—orang yang paling berharga untukku."

Akashi mengernyit. Jawabannya sedikit di luar ekspetasi, namun ia coba memaklumi. Goda sedikit bolehlah.

"Siapa?"

"Uhm—" ingin main-main, Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Akashi-kun belum boleh tahu."

Oh, sial. Mengapa rasanya kesal sekali? Ia sudah salah duga dua kali.

"Tetsuya tidak mau mengatakan siapa orangnya?" ulang Akashi, memberi kesempatan. Sialnya lagi, Kuroko menggeleng.

"Belum saatnya."

Sumpah. Hari ini adalah hari tersial untuk Akashi Seijuurou. Rapat OSIS mendadak, rumah kacau balau dan sekarang calon istri sendiri melirik orang lain. Ia sudah curiga dari awal, sebab ia tak pernah memaksa Kuroko untuk memasak. Sumpah, ia ingin sekali marah saat ini.

"Baiklah." kata pertama itulah yang lolos dari bibirnya. "Terserah Tetsuya saja."

Ia berdiri, berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Ranjangnya lebih menjanjikan untuk memberinya kenyamanan, ia butuh tempat bersandar saat ini. Labil? Peduli amat. Ia sedang dongkol setengah mati.

"Akashi-kun?"

Seakan tersadar, Kuroko ikut berdiri. Sial. Ia salah pilih lelucon.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kejar. Hanya itu yang terbersit dalam pikirannya.

Sementara dibelakangnya, beberapa manusia berkepala warna-warni sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tersadar akan satu insiden barusan membuat mereka menyadari satu hal.

Mereka berhasil.

•

—To be continue—

•

Kise : (tebar confetti sambil loncat) Ohayou-ssu! Oshashiburi, minnacchi! Hyaaa~ akhirnya aku kebagian pojok cuap-cuap pribadi bareng Momocchi! Senangnya bisa bicara banyak di pembacaan review, ssu! Tidak sabar rasanya~ iya kan, Momocchi?

Momoi: Un! Akhirnya kita bisa ngobrol banyak dengan readers ya, Ki-chan! (tebar sobekan kertas) Senangnyaaaa tidak ada Dai-chan yang suka memotong dialogku, tapi Tetsu-kun tidak ada ya~

Midorima : Jangan bodoh, nanodayo. Dia sedang sibuk galau gara-gara Akashi. Dan lagi, kenapa Nami menyuruhku datang bersama kalian? Bukannya aku mau ikutan baca review, tapi—

Kise : Kalau tidak mau kenapa Midorimacchi datang? (pouting) nanti juga Kurokocchi lewat, ssu! Sekarang kita bacakan surat dari Namicchi dulu, Momocchi dan Midorimacchi mau baca review atau bagaimana?

Momoi : Ah, aku baca review saja, ne! Tapi gantian dong. Aku masih harus menyimpan tenaga untuk mengejar Tetsu-kun di chap selanjutnya (ketawa manis)

Midorima : Menggelikan. aku mau baca yang penting saja, jangan menambah durasi.

Kise : Oke! Pertama-tama—ah! Namicchi minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua readers, ssu. Dulunya dia ingin fic ini diupdate harian tapi ternyata rencananya malah berantakan. Sekarang Namicchi sibuk kerja sih, jadi susah curi waktunya (ngambil sapu tangan, akting sedih) aku mengerti kok, ssu. Bekerja itu memang menyebalkan~

Momoi : Ki-chan, plis jangan OOT (lirik datar)

Kise : (ketawa garing) dan katanya kemarin kesehatan Namicchi juga lagi nggak stabil, ssu! Ah, cuaca begini memang bahaya ya. Kadang aku juga kesal sekali kalau sudah kepanasan, musim kemarau tahun ini paling panjang, ssu! Dan biasanya kan—

Momoi : Ki-chan~~ (senyum manis, nunjuk jam tangan)

Midorima : Seharusnya aku baca pembukaannya saja, nanodayo. Kau juga tidak baca bagian ini. Nami bilang ini genrenya fluff, tidak ada niat bikin humor hanya saja kau dan Aomine selalu tampak bodoh jadi dia harap kalian semua mengerti. Disini banyak sekali dialog, Akashi juga terlalu mesum, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kise : Eh, lupa (ketawa garing lagi) tapi KOK AKU JUGA KENA, SSU?! (siap2 nangis) pokoknya cepat sembuh ya buat Namicchi! Aku masih menunggu giliranku menjalankan misi soalnya. Momocchi tau tidak aku munculnya di chap berapa?

Momoi : Ah, chotto (liat catetan) sepertinya setelah Mukkun, deh. Aku dan Midorin kan akhir-akhir.

Kise : Benarkah? (loncat) tidak sabar, ssu! Habisnya Murasakibaracchi tidsk serius, ssu. Dia kan yang kebagian misi tapi paling sedikit muncul. Coba aku yang duluan! Pasti aku tidak akan buang2 words!

Momoi : Ih, Mukkun perannya di chap depan, Ki-chan! Nanti lihat saja deh. Nami-chan sudah menulisnya juga, kok. Tidak sabar menunggu Tetsu-kun putus dengan Akashi-kun! Kalau mereka putus nanti aku yang menghibur Tetsu-kun dengan pelukanku, lalu—

Midorima : Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin setuju dengan caramu, Momoi.

Momoi : Midorin jahat! Aku kan calonnya Tetsu-kun, wajar dong kalau—

Kise : Ehm. Kita lanjut baca review saja, Momocchi.

Momoi : Huh~ (pouting) baiklah! Yang pertama dari **luki-kun** , emotnya lucu? Tapi lebih lucu Tetsu-kun kok~ (lirik foto Kuroko)

Kise : Lanjut! (ambil kertas review dari Momoi) ini dari **Guest** -cchi. Jangan dulu anemia, ssu! Ini belum apa-apa soalnya Kurokocchi belum pernah kena anu sama Akashicchi~

Momoi : Ki-chan jangan jadi spoiler, bisa?

Midorima : Sudah kubilang lebih baik aku yang baca.

Momoi : Nee~ sepertinya Midorin memang ingin sekali baca ya? (nyengir)

Midorima : (panik, benerin kacamata) Apa-apaan pendapatmu itu, nanodayo? Jelas-jelas aku—

Momoi : Nih! (ngasihin kertas ijo) ini bagian Midorin. Aku baca untuk **Seijuurou Eisha** ahaha bukan Eisha-chan, kita ini pasukan penyelamat kepolosan Tetsu-kun (ambil kacamata Midorima, dipake sendiri)

Midorima : Oi!

Kise : Midorimacchi, giliranmu-ssu!

Midorima : (mendengus sambil ngambil kacamatanya) ini review dari **RivaiRen.** Aomine memang salah satu anggota kami yang sering kesurupan secara sadar, nanodayo. Jadi tolong dimaklumi karena sebagian gagasan nista dari Kiseki no Sedai dipelopori olehnya. Dia sudah diberi hukuman oleh Akashi, dahinya berlubang tapi kupastikan aku tidak akan mengalaminya, nanodayo. Cih. Hentikan ciumanmu (lap pipi) ini cuma punya Bakao

Kise : Tumben sekali Midorimacchi mengaku, ssu. Biasanya ngeles terus.

Midorima : Urusai. Cepat selesaikan bagianmu, Kise. Sebentar lagi yang lainnya datang, kau ingin diganggu?

Momoi : Iya, Ki-chan, masalahnya aku harus mengejar Tetsu-kun lagi di chap berikutnya, nih!

Kise : Momocchi apa banget, ssu. Yosh, meskipun berat hati karena aku masih ingin bicara banyak disini tapi aku harus pergi kerja (sobbing) aku mewakili Namicchi untuk berterimakasih pada favers, followers, reviewers dan semua silent reader yg ikut menunggu perkembangan misi kami! Dukungan kalian sangat berharga, ssu. Jadi tetap pantau kami ya!

Momoi : Un! Aku akan membuat rancangan misi yang hebat bersama Midorin jadi tunggu saja, ne! (lambai2, Midorima ngangguk2) sudah waktunya, Ki-chan. Ayo! (lari duluan, Midorima ikutan)

Kise : Tuh, kan! Kebiasaan sekali kalau apa-apa aku selalu ditinggal sendirian! (mulai nangis sampe banjir)


	4. Chapter 3b

— **Tersangka Ketiga (menunggu vonis) : Murasakibara Atsushi—**

 **"Sedikit lagi nih, Mukkun! Sedikit lagi!"**

 **"Berisik, Satsuki! Kau tahu ini sudah malam! Berhenti—"**

 **"Kau yang paling berisik, Aho!"**

 **"Duh, sudah dong, ssu. Lihat tuh, Akashicchi keluar rumah!"**

 **"Mau kemana Akashi dini hari begini? Mencurigakan sekali, nanodayo."**

 **"Justru yang paling mencurigakan itu kita nee~ subuh-subuh menguntit rumah Aka-chin~"**

 **"Kita tidak menguntit kok, Mukkun. Cuma mengawasi! Tuh, Akashi-kun bawa mobil!"**

 **"Waah~ tidak disangka rencana Murasakibaracchi berjalan mulus, ssu!"**

 **"Aku tidak—"**

 **"Pokoknya besok kita akan mendengar kabar baik!" sang gadis bersorak riang dalam bisikan. "Misi kita—berhasil!"**

•

•

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This plot is purely mine. I've gain nothing from this fic but pleasure.**

•

•

•

Sudah lewat tiga hari Kuroko tidak bertemu Akashi. Jangankan di sekolah, dirumah saja sang baby blue patut gundah. Selama ini ia juga terus menunggunya sampai larut namun penantiannya harus mendapati kekecewaan ketika tak satu detikpun didapatinya sang kaisar merah. Pernah ia coba begadang menunggui Akashi namun nihil. Ia tidak pulang.

Galau. Sumpah Kuroko bingung, ia salah apa? Akashi tak mengatakan apapun saat itu, mereka juga masih tidur satu ranjang—meski masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tanpa rate M. Namun Akashi saat itu bangun lebih pagi dan tak membuat sarapan atau membangunkan Kuroko seperti biasanya, mengakibatkan si baby blue mesti ribut sendiri karena kesiangan.

Sudah ada ratusan kali ia menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan. Sungguh, ini ya rasanya dicueki? Ia menyesal pernah melakukannya pada Akashi dulu, ia merana saat ini.

"Tetsu, matamu seperti panda."

Ia menoleh, suara bass itu menyadarkannya. Segera ia melongok ke jendela kelas dan akhirnya terkejut sendiri mendapati pantulan tipis akan dirinya disana. Kacau. Wajah manisnya berubah lusuh, Akashi jelas tidak akan sudi meliriknya seperti ini. Duh, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." putusnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Cuci muka."

"Oh. Diantar jangan?" Aomine menawarkan. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau sampai aku ketiduran di kloset, tolong susul aku ya, Aomine-kun."

"Oke."

Aomine lanjut menghayati tumpukan majalah gravure di mejanya sedangkan Kuroko melenggang pergi dengan langkah gontai. Beberapa menit setelah si manis pergi, Aomine mendengar desingan halus di kepalanya. Ia tersadar. Barusan itu, katanya—

"Heh, bodoh! Apa-apaan dengan rencana tidur di kloset itu?! Tetsu, tunggu!"

(º ﾛ º๑)

Kuroko menghela napas saat bersandar di pintu toilet. Ia membuka ponselnya, tak ada tanda kehidupan dari seseorang yang ia rindukan. Sesaat kemudian ia manyun lagi, menggembungkan pipi dengan sorot mata paling datar. Dipikir Akashi itu siapa? Enak saja mendiamkannya tanpa alasan. Kalau mau ia juga bisa cuek! Awas saja, Kuroko akan cuek mulai hari ini.

Ia keluar dari toilet dengan ekspresi yang sama, melewati para lelaki yang iseng nongkrong di kloset untuk sekedar ngobrol sambil buang hajat. Mereka tertegun beberapa saat, Kuroko jarang sekali cemberut meski wajahnya selalu sedatar dada gurunya, Aida Riko. Dan saat ini—cih, mereka mimisan tanpa sempat berkomentar.

Ia terus bergidik, berjalan memutar tanpa melewati rute biasa menuju kelasnya. Eh, tunggu. Kuroko sendiri sempat diam di depan ruang guru. Dua ruangan lagi—ugh. Mengapa ia lewat sini? Mengapa harus ke arah sini? Ih, sumpah. Kuroko butuh minum.

Kuroko balik badan. Cih, keputusan untuk buang air sendirian memang tidak tepat. Ia seharusnya mengiyakan ajakan Aomine atau mengajak Kagami sekalian. Eh, jangan deh. Bisa gawat kalau Kagami ikut juga. Dengan banyaknya lamunan ia melangkah selebar yang ia bisa, menjauhi ruangan yang membuatnya bernostalgia.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Ia menoleh disela langkahnya yang terhenti. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat sepunggung tampak tersenyum kalem padanya. Penampilan yang rapi dan sikap yang anggun itu—Kuroko mengenalnya.

"Chiyoda-san." Kuroko membungkuk. "Halo."

"Halo juga. Kuroko-kun sedang mencari sesuatu, ya? Bisa kubantu?" ia tersenyum lagi. "Soalnya jarang sekali Kuroko-kun lewat sini."

"Ah—" nah, lho. Mau jawab apa? Kalau ia bilang ia tidak sengaja lewat itu akan terdengar aneh, kan? Kelasnya bukan ke arah sini, lalu ia mau kemana? Kalau ia berkata bahwa ia tersesat, cih. Memangnya sudah berapa lama dia bersekolah disini coba?

Gadis bermata hazel itu menelengkan kepala.

"Apa Kuroko-kun sedang mencari seseorang?"

Eh? Sungguh ia tidak memiliki niatan itu, kok. Memangnya kelihatan?

"Mau kubantu? Aku juga sedang mencari Seijuurou-kun. Apa Kuroko-kun melihatnya?"

Eh?

Barusan dia bilang apa?

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Biasanya Kuroko-kun bersama Seijuurou-kun jadi kupikir kalian—"

Bla bla bla. Perkataan si gadis terus melaju seperti kereta listrik tanpa stasiun. Namun bukan itu yang Kuroko perhatikan. Topik mereka saat ini hanyalah satu orang, dan cara si gadis memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya barusan itu—ugh.

—terusik, huh?

"Well, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, Kuroko-kun." gadis itu membungkuk. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Sampai nanti!"

Tidak. Kuroko tidak ingin mengerti. Sedekat apapun si gadis dengan Akashi tentu tidak sedekat dirinya dengan sang Emperor. Dan lagipula—hubungan mereka apa sampai berani panggil nama kecil?

"Ah, Seijuurou-kun! Disini rupanya."

Sial. Kuroko bisa merakan sensasi listrik kejut di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menoleh lagi, refleks mendapati wajah gembira si gadis sebelum masuk ruang OSIS. Dan seakan tak bertuan, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa suara. Ruang OSIS, ya. Ia lupa kalau memang itulah tempat Akashi sering bernaung.

"Aku membawakanmu bento. Yang kemarin bagaimana rasanya?"

Wow. Rupanya kemarin gadis itu bersama Akashi juga, eh?

"Tentu saja enak. Aku mengembalikannya tanpa sisa."

Terdengar tawa kecil. Kuroko sudah menempel di dinding yang berada di samping ambang pintu ruangan OSIS sekarang. Meski gayanya sudah seperti buruan interpol namun Kuroko tak peduli. Ia harus mendengarnya.

"Senang kalau Seijuurou-kun suka." Kuroko mendapati bunyi kursi yang bergeser, duh. Jantungnya mulai berdebar di luar kontrol. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ah, maaf. Tentang apa?"

"Wah, sungguhan lupa atau memang dilupakan?" tawa si gadis bergema pelan. "Aku agak kecewa."

"Maaf. Banyaknya tugas membuatku sedikit kurang fokus."

Kuroko yakin gadis itu mengangguk sekarang.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan mengulanginya lagi." sekali menarik napas, gadis itu bicara lagi. "Aku tak ingin hanya masakanku yang diterima oleh Seijuurou-kun. Aku—sungguh menyukaimu."

Wow. Kuroko bisa merasakan lututnya lemas sampai ke sumsum sekarang.

"Ah, itu." Akashi tertawa kecil. "Atas dasar apa kau menyukaiku, Nagisa?"

"Well, Seijuurou-kun memiliki semua hal yang kucari. Tenang, tegas dan sigap. Seijuurou-kun baik, pelindung yang kuat. Aku bisa melihat caramu menjaga Kuroko-kun, sikap kakak yang hebat. Kepemimpinanmu juga tak pernah terbantahkan, aku suka itu."

Kakak, huh. Kuroko tertawa miris dalam hati. Ia terkena brotherzone di mata orang lain.

"Begitu." Akashi berdehem. "Tapi kau tahu betul orientasiku."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku akan mengubahnya dengan caraku." Kuroko positif si gadis tersenyum seduktif saat ini. Berlebihankah imajinya? "Aku akan menunggu Seijuurou-kun. Meski lawanku adalah orang semanis Kuroko-kun, aku yakin aku akan menang. Lagipula kita memiliki prinsip yang sama. Bukan begitu, Seijuurou-kun?"

Tak disangka, Akashi tertawa. Tapi sumpah, itu bukan tawa yang biasa ia berikan untuk Kuroko. Sial.

"Baiklah." Wow. Kakinya tremor hebat sekarang. "Aku—"

"Tetsu-kun~~~! Sedang apa disana, ne? Dai-chan mencarimu, lho!"

Tiga entitas beda warna itu terkesiap, terlebih Kuroko. Ia menatap gadis sintal yang kini berlari ke arahnya, siap menubruk. Baguslah. Kuroko memang tak ingin mendengar lanjutannya saat ini. Ia berjalan cepat, menghampiri Momoi yang menoleh heran padanya.

—tak menyadari kelebatannya ditangkap oleh sepasang ruby yang nyalang bangkit mengejar.

•

•

•

•

Ugh. Kini Akashi tahu rasanya kewalahan mengatur napas sendiri. Ia sudah memutari hampir seluruh areal sekolahan. Koridor, kelas-kelas, gym, lapangan, kolam, UKS, ruang guru, ruang kepsek, bahkan sampai toilet wanita ia telusuri. Bagaimana bisa sosok berwarna mencolok sepertinya hilang seperti ini?! Bahkan sampai saat ini hanya dirinyalah yang selalu berhasil menemukan entitas manis itu setipis apapun keberadaannya. Sungguh, apa yang telah ia dengar barusan?

Akashi mulai galau. Merasa bersalah.

"Nee~ ada Aka-chin disini~"

Ia menoleh dengan engahan pelan. Nampak pria bersurai ungu lembut bersampingan dengan pemuda anggun yang tersenyum tenang. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Akashi bertanya.

"Kau lihat Tetsuya, Atsushi?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Kata Sacchin sih, Kuro-chin absen saat pelajaran. Sepertinya ia memang tidak masuk~ aku juga tidak tahu, sih."

Akashi mendecih. Murasakibara hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Untuk apa Aka-chin mencari Kuro-chin?"

Sang Emperor mendengus.

"Ia mendengar kami."

"Kami?" Himuro angkat alis.

"Ehm, ya." Akashi menghela napas. "Aku dan Nagisa."

Gantian si pria lavender yang mendengus. Himuro sampai harus mendongak untuk menangkap ekspresi dingin sang pacar. Akashi belum sadar, ia masih menerawang.

"Kalau cuma mau main-main lebih baik Aka-chin putus dengan Kuro-chin." ujarnya, Akashi berhasil menoleh kaget. "Sebelum aku hancurkan Aka-chin~"

"Atsushi, jangan ikut campur—"

"Kuro-chin kan temanku juga, Muro-chin~" ia menoleh, si pemuda emo kena getah juga. "Padahal Kuro-chin sudah mati-matian belajar masak untuk Aka-chin tapi malah seperti ini~"

"Untukku?" Akashi mendengus sinis. "Jangan bercanda, Atsushi. Jelas-jelas dia—"

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Makanya lebih baik Aka-chin putuskan Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara cuek, melangkah melewati si pemilik surai crimson dengan menggandeng Himuro. "Kuro-chin punya banyak orang yang bisa menghargai usahanya nee~ contohnya Sacchin."

Himuro mulai repot mengimbangi langkah lebar Murasakibara yang kian menjauh, sementara Akashi mengepalkan tangan dalam diam. Barusan apa katanya—untuknya? Hah, jelas-jelas si baby blue enggan sebut nama waktu dia tanya. Malahan ia belum boleh tahu siapa orangnya. Kalau itu memang dirinya, mengapa tidak mau jujur awal-awal?

Cih, sekarang Akashi penasaran setengah mati.

Bel pelajaran berdentang nyaring. Para siswa serabutan ke kelas masing-masing. Para guru bergidik cepat, geram pada siswa yang berjalan santai tanpa beban. Beberapa siswa memanggil namanya, termasuk gadis itu. Namun kini Akashi tak peduli, ia terus berlari mengitari tempat nostaljik. Tidak apa. Biarkan ia nakal sekali ini saja, ia rela dicopot jabatan atau dimarahi guru satu sekolah.

Biarkan ia memastikan perasaan mereka. Perasaan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

•

•

•

"Ayo, Tetsu. Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang—kantung matamu bertambah parah."

Sisa kilap dari manik bening itu melirik, membuat sobat bersurai navynya merinding. Kulitnya pucat, kantung matanya menghitam. Dengan hawa keberadaan yang begitu tipis, apa lagi yang kurang?

Kalau imutnya sampai hilang, ia sungguhan bakal jadi hantu . Beri saja ia kain putih dan bungkus atas bawah seperti lontong.

"Aku mau pulang, Aomine-kun." ujarnya parau. "Mau tidur."

Yang dipanggil hanya menghela napas sebelum berjongkok.

"Cepat naik." titahnya. "Kita ke rumahku saja."

Kuroko hanya mengernyit sebelum menjawab. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Aomine-kun."

"Cih. Bolak balik kelas saja kau sempoyongan. Memangnya aku tega membiarkanmu jalan sampai apartment?"

"Memang iya."

"Sialan! Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Tetsu!"

Si baby blue sudah berdiri dibelakang Aomine. "Kerumahku saja ya, Aomine-kun."

"Kau mau aku ditusuk nenekmu?"

"Tidak akan, Aomine-kun."

"Pokoknya kita kerumahku dulu. Cepat naik."

Kuroko mendengus namun menurut. Ia segera naik ke punggung Aomine dan menyandarkan kepala ke punggung lebar si pria tan. Lelah. Ia capek sekali. Semua hal tentang Akashi membuatnya letih, ia kalut tak berbatas saat ini.

Di sisi lain Aomine sudah nyengir lebar. Murasakibara memang tidak becus, namun siasatnya boleh juga. Masalah kecil seperti itu saja sudah bisa jadi bumerang besar bagi AkaKuro. Ia yakin sekali tidak ada hubungan yang begitu kuat seperti hubungannya dengan Kise yang selalu adem ayem—tengok saja Kuroko dan Akashi. Wow, sore nanti mungkin ia dan yang lainnya harus mentraktir si bocah raksasa itu sekotak Mauibou rasa rujak cingur.

"Kau kurusan, Tetsu. Beratmu berkurang." ucapnya saat berjalan. "Pegang tasnya, jangan mencekikku."

"Iya."

"Kau tahu. Kau—"

"Tetsu-kun—!"

Derap langkah terburu menggema di koridor lengang, Beberapa orang berlari menghampiri mereka, Kuroko hanya melirik dari posisinya.

"Kurokocchi mau langsung pulang? Kenapa tidak minta digendong olehku, ssu?" Kise memajukan bibir. "Aku juga kuat, kok."

Aomine berdecak.

"Jangan sok jadi seme kalau kau sendiri uke, bodoh."

"Aku memang seme kok, Aominecchi."

"Lalu yang selalu mendesah dibawahku siapa?"

"Kalian mau kuhancurkan nee~?" Murasakibara mulai menginterupsi. Hening melanda sesaat.

"Aku mau ngobrol dirumah sama Tetsu. Kalau ada yang mau ikut, terserah. Tapi jangan sampai mengacaukan isi rumah."

Aomine ngeloyor menjauh dengan Kuroko dalam gendongan. Si baby blue sudah terkantuk-kantuk, punggung Aomine serasa kasur air. Padat dan nyaman. Sementara Kise dan Momoi sudah berdiri di kanan kirinya, cemas akan wajah moe yang hampir memudar. Sumpah, kantung mata Kuroko tidak bisa ditolelir. Penyebabnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kaisar bergunting? Cih, mereka greget parah.

"Kurokocchi tidur di kosanku saja, yuk. Banyak makanan, lho. Nanti Kisedai juga menginap kok kalau Kurokocchi datang." tawar Kise, masih cemas. "Jangan dirumah sendirian, ssu."

"Iya, Tetsu-kun. Kemarin Ki-chan dapat oleh-oleh coklat putih dari fans. Tetsu-kun suka, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar. Mereka bisa bernapas lega sejenak.

"Ke kosanku saja, Aominecchi. Aku akan kirim email ke Kagamicchi dan Midorimacchi."

Aomine tahan napas. "Jadi jatah malam ini dibatalkan dong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Cih. Kau menyebalkan, Kise."

"Dai-chan bisa diam tidak, sih?"

"Kau yang diam, Satsuki."

Debatan terus berlangsung sampai keluar gerbang. Gesekan sepatu terdengar kompak melewati jalan setapak, mereka menoleh saat seseorang menyapa santai. Agak aneh melihat dua orang yang sering ngamuk bareng itu jalan beriringan, namun Momoi dan yang lainnya tidak begitu ingin peduli.

"Kuroko." pria bermata jade disamping pria beralis ganda menekan tulang kacamata, melirik entitas biru yang merem melek menahan kantuk. "Barusan Akashi mencarimu."

Sontak Momoi menoleh kearahnya, Kise juga. Kuroko tak ingin peduli, ia menyembunyikan mulut dibalik pundak sobat tan-nya.

"Biarkan saja, Midorima-kun. Disana ada Chiyoda-san."

Wow, ini poinnya toh.

"Kau suka padanya atau bagaimana, Kuroko? Kau malu bertemu Nagisa?"

Kagami bisa merasakan sisa manusia ajaib mendelik kejam padanya. Sungguhan ia tidak mengerti, menebak sedikit memangnya salah? Meski sedikit menusuk kokoro, sih.

"Apa?" tanyanya bebal.

"Pantas saja kau dijuluki Bakagami, nanodayo." Midorima buang muka. "Bodohnya tidak ketolongan."

"Abaikan dia. Ayo jalan lagi."

"Oi!"

Si surai marun mengomel absurd, ditinggal jalan duluan dengan komando si pria navy. Huff, ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kuroko ngantuk sekali saat ini. Ia makin terbuai saat Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ia sudah akan tidur, tak ingin diganggu oleh bisingnya manusia yang lalu-lalang maupun terik matahari siang yang berpotensi membuat kulitnya kecoklatan. Tak apa, ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Berhenti."

Oh, sial.

Kuroko buru-buru menenggelamkan wajah di punggung beraroma maskulinnya Aomine.

"Akashi-kun, ada a—"

"Mau apa Aka-chin kesini?"

Pria ungu maju dua langkah, menjadi perisai bagi sosok mungil di belakang sementara pria bermata merah strawberry di depannya menyipit serius.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Tetsuya. Minggir, Atsushi." ia mendengus. "Pantas saja ia tidak bisa ditemukan."

"Aka-chin sudah tidak punya hak untuk memonopoli Kuro-chin. Aku sudah bilang kan~ putus saja dengan Kuro-chin."

Wow. Seharusnya Kiseki no Sedai menempatkan Murasakibara di pasukan lini depan, ya. Straight-to-the-point sekali, pemirsa.

"Apa aku perlu izinmu untuk membawanya? Dia pacarku, Atsushi."

"Memang pacar seperti apa yang tiap hari berduaan bersama gadis lain nee~?"

Jleb. So right to the kokoro, Mukkun.

"Aku tahu." diluar dugaan, Akashi mengulurkan tangan pada Aomine—Kisedai mulai salah fokus. "Jika ini kali terakhir untukku dan Tetsuya, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik."

Menyerah. Itu bisa dianggap deklarasi pengibaran bendera putih, kan?! Kisedai mulai bersorak riang dalam hati. Sungguh, Murasakibara. You're the man! Sangat bisa diandalkan untuk membuat Akashi naik-turun.

"Aku tidak akan tanya pada Kuro-chin, dia pasti bilang iya nee~" Murasakibara berbalik, memunggungi. "Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kalian lanjut sih~" tutupnya sambil berjalan duluan.

Akashi belum menurunkan uluran tangan. Midorima sudah menghitung seberapa kebas tangan itu, masih bisa bertahan berapa lama dalam posisi itu? Jangan-jangan Akashi kram makanya tidak bisa menurunkan tangannya? Sementara si pria zamrud bertahan dengan perhitungan, Kise dan Momoi malah sepikiran tentang jawaban Kuroko. Sudah pasti iya, sih. Tapi masalahnya mereka tahu kalau Kuroko sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bicara banyak, ia juga kelelahan. Bagaimana dengan si macan cahaya? Ow, ia membeku di tempat. Akashi sudah seperti pangeran berkuda dan Kuroko adalah putri yang ditawan kawanan iblis. Sementara dirinya, pengawal yang dipukul mundur ke barisan terbelakang, tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Kuroko mengangkat kepala.

"Akashi-kun pulang saja. Aku ngantuk." sambil mengeratkan rangkulan ke leher Aomine. Akashi mengeraskan rahang. Panas, perih. Cemburu? Jelas. Sahabat seharusnya punya batasan.

"Kita harus bicara, kan?" tanyanya lagi. "Tetsuya bisa tidur dirumah. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Tetsuya bilang iya."

Aomine bisa merasakan hangatnya wajah si baby blue di punggungnya yang berbalut kemeja tipis yang dilapisi blazer. Duh, Kuroko demam, ya? Atau meriang? Jangan-jangan kena flu musim panas, pikirnya ngelantur.

"Aku ingin Aomine-kun ikut juga."

Oh. Sekarang si pria berkulit eksotis itu sudah melirik horror pada Akashi yang menatapnya dingin. Please, Tetsu. Jangan libatkan aku.

"Ehm, dia hanya puyeng karena tidak tidur semalaman, jadi—"

"Aku bisa menggendong Tetsuya sampai mobil." kini kedua tangannya terangkat. Berusaha menggapai si baby blue yang begitu persisten memeluk leher si mantan cahaya. "Ayo."

"Tidak mau."

Duh. Kali ini Kisedai bisa merasakan sensasi petasan disko di dalam hati. Untuk terakhir kalinya—please, Kuroko. Turuti Akashi sedikit sebelum kalian putus.

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Aku akan pulang kalau begitu. Ayo, Aomine-kun."

"O-oi, Tetsu—"

"Tetsuya, kau—"

 _ **"Ini nasib yang mengenaskan, harus terjadi lagi~**_

 _ **Bukan mau suudzon, tapi orang bilang itu friendzone~"**_

Sepi menyerang.

'Nada dering korban friendzone, ssu! Sesuanu banget!' Kise celingukan horor.

'Cih. Tidak jauh dari Bakagami pasti!' Aomine melirik geli.

'Sialan. Ini sindiran macam apa, sih?!' Kagami menunduk greget—curi pandang sedikit ke Kuroko yang terpejam kuat kearahnya lewat luruhan poni. Dasar tukang modus.

'Ringtone Akashi menggelikan sekali, nanodayo.' mendadak Midorima facepalm, ngelantur sendiri. Kok ke Akashi segala?

'Akashi-kun memangnya tidak panas berdiri terus? Aku saja berasa dijemur dipunggung Aomine-kun.' duh, kamu OOT nak.

'Masak apa ya, Muro-chin dirumah? Katsudon? Sambalado?' oke, abaikan ini.

Sontak Momoi merogoh tas ketika semua lelaki sibuk dengan tebakan masing-masing. Ia terkekeh garing sebelum menatap layarnya. "Maaf. Itu ponselku, ne?"

Oh. Ceritanya curcol, ya.

Gadis itu terbelalak, menoleh pada Kuroko cepat-cepat. Sedikit dramatis, tangannya mulai tampak tremor.

"Tetsu-kun—" panggilnya pelan. "Yukina-san menelponku."

"Hee?!" Kise berjengit. "Ibunya Kurokocchi menelpon Momocchi? Kok bisa?"

"Cih. Dia punya semua kontak kita, Kise."

"Bukan. Maksudku biasanya 'kan Akashicchi dulu yang ditelpon, ssu."

"Dia sudah menelponku semalam, ditambah barusan kami sempat berpapasan di apartment. Jadi bisakah kita pulang kerumah, Tetsuya?"

"Momoi, berikan ponselnya."

"Midorimacchi mau apa, ssu?"

"Jangan, jangan! Biar Satsuki saja yang angkat!"

"Ya terus kapan aku angkat telponnya kalau kalian ribut terus, ne?"

Senyap. Momoi mendengus, mode loudspeaker sengaja diaktifkan.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapanya.

 **'Araa~ Momoi-chan? Doumo~ maaf menelponmu tiba-tiba seperti ini.'**

"Eh? Ah—iya, tidak masalah, Tante! Aku malah senang sekali."

Para manusia ajaib di belakangnya melirik horor saat Momoi tertawa-tawa. Tante? Momoi menyebutnya Tante? Ah jadi ini yang dinamakan musuh serumah. Tinggal bareng, berjuang bersama tapi menikam. Dijawab kekehan manis dari seberang.

 **'Sedang bersama Tetsuya tidak?'**

"Ehm, iya. Tante mau bicara pada Tetsu-kun?"

 **'Boleh! Soalnya dari tadi ponselnya dimatikan. Jadi susah sekali menghubunginya~ Bibi tidak enak kalau bertanya pada Sei-kun terus.'**

"Aku mengerti." Momoi tersenyum. "Tetsu-kun? Ini untukmu."

Ogah-ogahan Kuroko menggapai ponsel pink Momoi. Aomine sudah kram sekujur tubuh. Menggendong Kuroko memang tidak berat, masalahnya geliat kecil si bayangan saja sudah membuatnya linu. Well, linu dalam hal spesifik.

"Ya, Ibu. Aku—"

 **'Tetsuya kabur lagi?! Ibu ke apartment kalian dan hanya ada Sei-kun disana! Tetsuya nakal ya, sekarang! Memangnya Ibu pernah—'**

Buru-buru dijauhkan ponselnya sebelum kalimat sang ibu selesai. Wow, ia berpotensi terkena gangguan pendengaran jika mendengar omelan setengah berteriak dalam mode loudspeaker dekat telinga. Dan barusan—eh?

Bukannya yang kabur itu Akashi sendiri?

"Ibu, tolong dengar dulu. Aku—"

 **'Ibu tidak mau lihat Tetsuya seperti ini lagi, kasihan Sei-kun! Sekarang cepat pulang, Ibu masih di apartment kalian dan jangan nakal lagi!'**

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Kuroko mendengus, ia harus pulang, eh? Ia menoleh pada Momoi untuk mengembalikan ponsel sambil berterimakasih—niatnya sih, begitu. Namun setelah menangkap wajah syok Momoi dan Kise yang satu paket sama persisnya seperti Midorima yang speechless dibalik kacamatanya, membuatnya ikutan bingung. Murasakibara mendecih sebelum mengeluarkan lolipop dari kantong jasnya. Ia menoleh.

"Berhati-hati saja, Kuro-chin." ia menyobek bungkusnya. "Siapa tahu Aka-chin modus di jalan."

"O-oi, Murasakibara!" sanggah Midorima. Si pria ungu sudah ngeloyor cuek.

Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang meliriknya minta penjelasan. Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian mengangkat tangannya lagi. Siap menggapai. Kuroko menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku masih bisa jalan sampai mobil, Akashi-kun."

•

•

•

•

Kuroko membelalakkan mata saat berdiri di ambang pintu. Akashi di belakangnya hanya menghela napas. Lengang. Kosong. Hampa. Apalah itu, yang jelas tidak ada siapapun di ruang tamu. Inisiatif sedikit, Kuroko jalan cepat ke ruang nonton. TV menyala, bercuap sendirian namun tak ada yang menyaksikan. Oke, coba lihat kamar. Rapi, kok. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Well, ia belum periksa toilet tapi untuk apa orang bertamu mendekam di toilet? Mau jadi Hanako?

Ia tahan emosi, menoleh dengan kerutan dahi pada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun sengaja, ya?"

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Tadi aku memang bertemu Ibu disini saat mencarimu dan Ibu bilang ia akan menunggu sampai Tetsuya pulang."

"Tapi sekarang tidak ada siapapun."

Sang kaisar mengambil ponsel. "Aku akan hubungi Ibu. Tetsuya yang bicara dan katakan kalau kita baik-baik saja agar ia tidak khawatir."

Baik-baik saja? Bah. Ingin menangis rasanya. Sebelah mananya yang nampak baik? Kuroko membuang muka.

"Halo, Ibu. Ini Tetsuya—ah, Tetsuya sudah bersamaku di rumah. Ibu mau bicara pada Tetsuya? Oh, iya. Ibu dimana? Apa? Ah, iya. Baik, Bu. Salam untuk Ayah."

Sang Emperor menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat dipastikan sambungan diputus total. Ia menatap punggung sang baby blue yang menghadap padanya. Ingin rasanya memeluk dari belakang—seperti biasa. Namun hari ini tidak bisa, mereka sama-sama terperangkap penjara terburuk yang dinamakan gengsi. Tidak apa kalau cuma Kuroko, Akashi akan merengkuhnya. Tapi ini? Dia juga sudah terjangkit virus kegengsian, egoisme dan arogansi tiba-tiba dominan sekali dalam hatinya.

"Akashi-kun sudah menerima Chiyoda-san. Untuk apa mencariku?" duh. Ini namanya apa? Hati Akashi mencelos rasanya. "Pantas saja sampai berhari-hari susah dicari."

Eh. Kuroko sedang jujur dan Akashi menangkapnya, kan? Ingin tersenyum namun teringat hatinya masih dongkol karena banyak hal. Mendesah berat jadi pilihan akhir.

"Itu karena Tetsuya sendiri." Kuroko menyipit. "Seharusnya Tetsuya jujur dari awal."

Oke. Sekarang Kuroko berbalik, menantang si Emperor langsung dengan pandangan.

"Tentang apa?"

"Untuk siapa Tetsuya belajar masak mati-matian. Siapa orangnya? Aku tidak pernah memaksa Tetsuya, dan tiba-tiba saja—"

"Murasakibara-kun." oh, tidak. Akashi gagal paham. "Murasakibara-kun memberitahuku kalau ia menyukai orang yang pandai memasak."

Astaga. Sungguh, inikah rasanya ditikam teman sendiri? Ngilu, nyeri. Akashi tidak masalah dengan yang lainnya, tapi mengapa harus Murasakibara? Bahkan dari tinggi badan saja ia tak cocok dengan si pemilik azure! Sumpah, Akashi bingung mau membidik siapa.

"Jadi sekarang Tetsuya menyukai Atsushi, eh?" duh, mengatakannya saja membuat lidah kelu. "Lalu selama ini Tetsuya menganggapku apa?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi-kun. Kau salah—"

"Apa Tetsuya rela kupacari untuk mendapatkannya? Tetsuya tahu Atsushi punya Himuro, lalu kenapa? Tetsuya belajar nakal sekarang?"

"Akashi-kun, tolong dengarkan dulu. Aku—"

"Aku mengerti." Akashi menatap dingin. "Tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskan Tetsuya begitu sa—"

PLAKK

"Cukup, Akashi-kun." sosok biru itu tertunduk, sementara si empunya surai merah masih tertegun dengan bekas memerah di pipi kanan. "Jika kita memang harus selesai, setidaknya aku tidak ingin salah paham."

Bahunya mulai berguncang pelan, tangannya mengepal, meremas plester yang melingkari jari—subtitusi perban tempo hari. Akashi bungkam, menunggu kelanjutan.

"Murasakibara-kun mengatakan kalau ia menyukai gadis yang pandai memasak." jeda, cekat pelan. "—sama seperti Akashi-kun."

Eh?

"Akashi-kun memuji sup buatan Chiyoda-san, kan?" kepalanya belum terangkat, Akashi tidak sabar. "Kalau aku bisa memasak mungkin—Akashi-kun akan berhenti makan makanan buatan orang lain."

Ah, begitu rupanya.

Sejak awal memang dirinya yang salah duga, terburu-buru juga. Sudah tahu pacarnya sepolos ini, mengapa masih juga meragukannya? Pakai menggodanya dengan pertanyaan retorik, ini sudah jelas salahnya. Menerima makanan dari orang lain—terlebih seorang gadis—tentu bakal membuatnya merasa punya beban besar.

Ah. Bolehkan ia memeluk Kuroko sekarang?

"Dan tadi kudengar Akashi-kun menerima Chiyoda-san barusan, jadi aku—" cih, Akashi tahu endingnya. "Aku mengerti."

Sial. Bukan seperti itu, Tetsuya. Makanya kalau menguping jangan setengah-setengah.

"Memangnya Tetsuya rela?"

Perlahan, si baby blue mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Aku dan Nagisa—tidak apa?"

"Asal Akashi-kun bahagia."—paling nanti aku pindah sekolah, pikirnya pendek.

Terdengar miris, Akashi menghela napas. Sudahlah, ia tak ingin iseng lagi.

"Well, aku sudah capek begini terus." capek. Satu kata yang berhasil membuat Kuroko terhenyak sendiri. "Inilah yang ingin sekali kubicarakan bersama Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin kita sama-sama salah paham."

Yah. Kalau sudah begini sih siapa juga yang tidak salah paham?

"Angkat kepalamu, Tetsuya." Akashi memberi jeda. "Tatap aku."

Tidak. Setelah semua ucapan pasrah dan kalimat menyakitkan lainnya, haruskah ia adu pandang dengan sang Emperor kini? Oh, tidak. Terimakasih banyak, ia masih punya gengsi sedikit.

"Tetsuya tidur?"

Iya. Tidur sambil berdiri dengan hati yang luka.

Akashi menghela napas. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan sang baby blue sambil memposisikan diri sampai setengah berjongkok di hadapannya. Kuroko tercekat, Akashi mendapati wajahnya yang tergenang kini.

"Tetsuya tahu—" perlahan, Akashi mendekatkan wajah. Pemilik mata aquamarine itu tak mengelak, ia malah memejamkan mata dan berpikir ini adalah ucapan selamat tinggal yang mesti dinikmati sungguh-sungguh. "—aku sangat beruntung memiliki Tetsuya."

•

•

•

"Dibuang?" Kuroko mengulang. "Akashi-kun benar-benar jahat."

"Well, kau tahu siapa aku, Tetsuya."

"Tapi menerima pemberian orang lain lalu membuangnya—itu bukan perilaku yang baik, Akashi-kun."

"Siapa suruh memberiku porsi besar tiap harinya? Aku tidak suka makan sebanyak itu, dan lagi aku hanya suka makan dengan Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun gombal." si baby blue pouting. "Lalu ia juga memanggil Akashi-kun dengan nama kecil."

"Ah, Tetsuya iri?" Akashi berseringai. "Makanya panggil aku dengan nama kecil, seperti Ibu. Kau bisa memanggilku Seijuurou, Sei-kun, Sei-chan, Sei—"

"Sei-tan?"

"Meskipun itu manis tapi aku menolak. Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti setan."

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Sei-tan."

"Tetsuya mau syarat ketiga dijalankan sekarang atau bagaimana?"

"Maaf. Lanjut yang barusan."

Akashi mendengus. "Nagisa memanggilku seperti itu sejak masuk SMA. Mungkin Tetsuya tidak tahu tapi ia memang cukup keras kepala—"

"Seperti Akashi-kun."

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menahan diri lagi. Baiklah, ayo—"

"Maaf. Lanjut, Akashi-kun."

"Lanjut menciumnya boleh?"

"Akashi-kun mau kutampar lagi?"

"Pakai bibir, ya?"

Kuroko hampir tepuk dahi keras-keras. Sumpah, Akashi-kun! Tetsuya lelah, Bang! Jangan mesum terus, bisa? Begini nih, kalau sudah baikan Akashi malah tidak bisa ditahan-tahan. Punya pacar seperti Akashi? Duh, makan hati tiap hari tapi terobati terus karena pesona dan romantika. Nasib. Kuroko galau antara greget campur bahagia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Atsushi? Tetsuya bilang kalau ia mengatakan sesuatu."

"Hai'. Murasakibara-kun benar-benar memberiku semangat yang besar." pemilik netra biru bening itu tersenyum manis. "Jika ia tak mengatakan hal itu mungkin aku tidak akan berjuang untuk Akashi-kun."

Akashi balas tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah yang berada di pangkuannya. "Padahal Tetsuya tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta tanpa Tetsuya harus berjuang seperti ini."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Akashi-kun terbawa kebaikan orang lain." Kuroko memalingkan wajah, semburat menghias. "Setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu dengan baik untuk Akashi-kun."

"Jadi masalah kita selesai." pipi tirus itu ditepuk, Akashi terkekeh singkat. "Aku menyayangi Tetsuya."

Kuroko lempar senyum. "Jangan gombal."

"Kuharap Tetsuya tidak menanggapinya dengan candaan." sirat ruby itu menajam, serius. "Ingatlah selalu kalau aku terus mencintai Tetsuya yang seperti ini. Terimakasih untuk semua usahanya, Tetsuya."

"Aku mengerti." manik aquamarine itu terpejam lagi. "Terimakasih juga—Akashi-kun."

"Ah. Berarti besok Tetsuya akan memasak sup tofu untukku, kan?"

•

•

٩(๛ ˘ ³˘)۶

•

•

"Pos—!"

Murasakibara menguap lebar. Ini hari minggu, mengherankan kalau ada kurir mengantarkan barang di hari libur. Pemuda emo yang bersandar di rangkulannya mendengus saat pria ungunya memejamkan mata lagi di sandaran sofa. Tayangan kuliner di stasiun TV kesayangan sudah berakhir, membuat Murasakibara bosan maksimal. Sebenarnya tidak masalah sih, malas-malasan di hari libur.

Tapi berhenti memeluknya seerat ini bisa kali, Mas!

"Atsushi, aku mau menerima paket dulu."

"Nee~ lalu aku bagaimana, Muro-chin?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kasihan tuh, kurirnya sudah menunggu."

"Kan jarang-jarang ada hari berduaan dari pagi seperti ini, Muro-chin~"

Etdah! Himuro ingin ngamuk rasanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau lepas, aku akan pulang."

Akhirnya si seme mendecak, sebal.

"Jangan lama-lama~" ujarnya sambil melonggarkan rangkulan. Himuro bergumam, langsung melesat ke pintu depan, mendapati kardus berukuran besar, mencurigakan. Si pemuda menyibakkan rambut, mencari kurir. Oh, ada. Di balik kardus, tampak segan.

"Ah, maaf sudah—"

"Maafkan saya ambil lembur dadakan di hari libur. Maafkan saya sudah mengantar paket sepagi ini. Maafkan saya sudah mengganggu anda. Maafkan saya sudah menunggu disini. Maafkan saya sudah bekerja jadi kurir. Maafkan saya karena sudah hidup. Maaf—!"

"Anoo, tolong berhenti meminta maaf." Himuro bingung sendiri. "Ada yang harus ditandatangani?"

"Maaf, maaf! Tandatangan disini, maaf saya lancang! Maaf, ma-"

"Tidak masalah, terimakasih." si pemuda melempar senyum andalan pada tukang pos yang tak henti-hentinya membungkuk. Sampai ia terjungkal karena membungkuk sambil berjalan, Himuro hanya tertawa kering sambil mengatakan bahwa itu tak masalah. Ia bisa bernapas lega saat sang kurir memacu sepeda motornya pergi, membuatnya mendesah tenang. Sesaat ia membaca nama pengirim dan tujuannya, ia mengernyit. Untuk Murasakibara Atsushi, dari Akashi Seijuurou?

"Atsushi—kemari sebentar." panggilnya melongok ke dalam ruangan. Terdengar suara langkah berat yang gontai, malas-malasan berjalan.

"Muro-chin menyebalkan, aku—"

"Ini untukmu, dari Akashi." Himuro menunjuk kardus berukuran 75x80x95. Murasakibara naik alis.

"Dari Aka-chin?"

"Iya."

Sang pria lavender mengangkat kotak berwarna coklat susu, menggoyang-goyangnya kemudian. Bunyi kresek-kresek terdengar kentara, penasaran juga rasanya.

"Dibuka disini, Atsushi?"

"Jangan~ aku lebih suka buka didalam nanti kalau disini kelihatan orang, Muro-chin~"

"Memangnya kaupikir isinya apa, coba?" Himuro melebarkan mata. "Bawa saja. Perlu bantuan?" lalu mengulurkan tangan.

Srek.

Himuro mengernyit.

Brekkkk—

Himuro facepalm.

"Katanya mau didalam." ia berkata jujur akhirnya. "Kenapa dibuka disini?"

"Habisnya aku penasaran~"

Dasar labil. Kekanakan juga! Pikir Himuro greget. Entah bagaimana ia bisa cinta pada pria lavender itu. Mulanya ia mau masuk ke dalam, mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa ia kerjakan sebelum Murasakibara memintanya bermanja-manja lagi. Namun melihat si pria ungu tak kunjung bergerak setelah melihat isi paket, ia jadi cemas.

"Atsushi?" panggilnya. Duh, kenapa dia? Himuro mulai degdegan, dialihkan pandangan ke kotak paket. Dan ia mengerti dengan cepatnya.

Cih, pantas saja. Stik bumbu dengan gambar cerpelai centil yang jadi ikon mencolok di bungkusnya, toh.

"Aka-chin—tumben sekali nee~" wow, Himuro bisa lihat Murasakibara ngiler parah dengan aura blink-bling disekitaranya sekarang. "Bacakan ini untukku, Muro-chin~ aku akan mendengarnya sambil menatap semua Mauibou ini~"

Si pemuda anggun mengambil kertas kecil di tangan Murasakibara yang kini asik menatapi sekardus penuh stik Mauibou dengan ratusan varian rasa. Ia membacanya sejenak lalu tersenyum sambil geleng kepala.

"Ucapanmu membuat Tetsuya berjuang untukku. Ini hanya sedikit dari bentuk rasa terimakasihku, jangan sampai membuangnya atau aku akan membidikmu. Begitu katanya." Himuro tertawa kecil. "Akashi memang tahu caranya membahagiakan orang, ya?"

"Kalau lain kali dikasih misi dan hasilnya akan seperti ini, aku tentu akan giat sekali nee~" Murasakibara memeluk kardusnya, lalu berdiri girang. "Aku akan membaginya dengan Muro-chin nanti~"

"Well, bukannya aku tidak ingin, sih." Himuro tersenyum manis sebelum beranjak, hendak masuk. "Tapi aku tahu betul kalau kau akan menghabiskannya dalam satu jam tanpa diriku, Atsushi."

.

.

.

.

Momoi : Yatta~! Sampai lagi di pojok cuap-cuap! Ahaha hari ini Ki-chan tidak ada, jadi readers bisa tenang. Dan bagusnyaaaa! Aku bersama Tetsu-kun! (meluk Kuroko)

Kuroko : Sesak, Momoi-san.

Momoi : Tapiiiii—! Walaupun kami bersama dalam segmen ini, Dai-chan juga ikut, coba! (pouting sambil ngelirik ke samping. Cuek sama Kuroko yang mau keabisan napas)

Aomine : Cih. Kaulah yang harusnya pergi, Satsuki. Aku dan Tetsu saja sudah cukup. Kami ini sepaket. Ultimate seme dan ultimate uke.

Kuroko : Ini juga rencana Nami-san, Momoi-san. Yang penting Momoi-san ada di tiap kolom review, kan?

Momoi : Ah, Tetsu-kun benar! Aah~ jadi makin cinta (peluk lagi, mumpung gaada raja gunting katanya) yosh! Kita mulai dari pembacaan review yang tidak login ya!

Aomine : Kasih tahu kalau yang tidak login dibalasnya disini, gitu.

Kuroko : Itu kan sudah Aomine-kun kasih tahu.

Momoi : Maklumin ya, Tetsu-kun! Makanya kepala Dai-chan selalu berlubang. Akashi-kun mau kasih lihat kalau didalam kepalanya kosong, soalnya.

Aomine : Sialan! Mau kuberi kodok, hah?!

Kuroko : Aomine-kun, tidak baik berlaku kasar pada perempuan (covering Momoi, di belakang udah jerit2 girang)

Momoi : Tuh! Lihat Tetsu-kun dong, gentleman sejati! Dai-chan sih na—

Aomine : Tapi kan Tetsu belok. Mana doyan dia dengan gadis pecicilan sepertimu, Satsuki. Jangan mimpi.

Momoi : Dai-chan bodoh! Jangan sok tahu—

Aomine : Oke, kita baca review yang tidak login. Tetsu, berikan kertasnya.

Kuroko : Anoo, sebelumnya aku baca bagian ini dulu. Ide fic ini diambil dari pengalaman Nami-san sendiri. Kupikir memang bukan hal sepele jika seorang gadis tidak bisa masak apalagi untuk pacar.

Aomine : Cih. Dia memang suka pakai pengalaman sendiri. Kalau tidak pakai curhatan orang seperti misiku dan misi Kise nanti.

Momoi : Dasar tukang spoiler. Samanya deh sama Ki-chan. Tapi tidak heran sih, soalnya—

Aomine : Berisik. Lanjut, Tetsu.

Kuroko : Ah. Kemarin di chapter sebelumnya juga banyak typo. Aomine-kun mau tidak membaca bagian ini? Tapi Momoi-san benar. Aomine-kun memang sama—

Aomine : Duh. Sejak kapan sih kalian jadi begitu bawel? Aku jadi harus memotong ucapan kalian terus! (garuk rambut ekstrim) diam saja bisa, kan? Aku juga mau baca!

Momoi : Yang paling bawel bukannya Dai-chan?

Aomine : Sumpah, kau mengesalkan sekali, Satsuki! Aku baca review dari **akakuro shipper**. Ini updatenya jarang sampai 2 minggu. Ini kau salah ketik atau bagaimana? 2 hari mungkin ya?

Kuroko : Aomine-kun menjawabnya seperti yang mau ngajak ribut. Jawab yang benar, Aomine-kun.

Momoi : Dia mana tahu cara menjawab yang benar, Tetsu-kun~ (julurin lidah, jail) btw ini yg review tanpa login cuma satu orang ya? Waah jd tugas kita tidak banyak, dong. Ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkan misi berarti. Minggu depan bagiannya Ki-chan, dia paling tidak sabaran ne~

Kuroko : Anoo—misi apa, Momoi-san?

Aomine : Misi menjadi uke yang baik. Cepat tutup kolom cuap-cuapnya, Tetsu. Barusan aku disms Kise, dia mau traktir kita di Majiba. Kau tidak mau susu kocok vanilla memangnya?

Kuroko : Ah, iya. Kami mewakili Nami-san mengucapkan terimakasih untuk reviewers, followers, favers, dan semua silent readers yg selalu support Nami-san.

Momoi : Un! Dukungan kalian membuat Nami-chan sering curi-curi waktu di tempat kerja untuk cari ide update, lho! Jadi mungkin tidak maksimal karena yang namanya colongan itu memang tidak enak, apalagi colong-colong pandang.

Aomine : Garing, Satsuki. Cepat tutup, kita akan terlambat!

Momoi : Ih, Dai-chan menyebalkan! Baiklah, dibawah ini ada omake. Sayonara, ne! Ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya, ya! (tarik Kuroko langsung lari)

Aomine : Oi! Kenapa juga aku yang harus ditinggal?! (nyusul pake zone)

.

.

.

—Omake—

"Tetsuya!"

"Seijuurou-kun, tunggu!"

Akashi melirik dingin pada jalinan jemari ramping yang menahan lengannya. Sungguh. Kalau saja Nagisa seorang pria mungkin sudah dibidiknya dari awal. Perlakuan manis yang sedari tadi ia terima membuatnya muak, pasalnya ia hanya serius pada satu orang.

"Maaf, Nagisa." Akashi menarik tangan, tak ingin tersentuh. "Aku harus mengejarnya."

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita perjelas dulu hubungan kita, Akashi-kun."

Oh, benar. Tak ada gunanya menggantung harapan seorang gadis. Ia berbalik, tersenyum senormal mungkin.

"Aku ingin memastikan beberapa hal sebelum memutuskan Tetsuya untukmu." Akashi memulai. "Kuharap kau menjawab dengan jujur."

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu sebelum tersenyum lagi. "Tidak masalah."

Langkah sang Emperor mendekat, membuat sang gadis mendadak tak berani mempertahankan jarak. Ia terus mundur, sementara Akashi makin maju dengan mimik seduktif. Cih, kalau saja sudah resmi mungkin gadis itu tak akan segan menghadapi Akashi.

"Tetsuya sering kusudutkan seperti ini." tangannya bermain, kini lengan kokoh itu sudah mengurung sisi kiri kanan si gadis, bikin gelagapan. "Lalu aku akan mem—piiip—nya dan —piiip—. Kemudian Tetsuya akan ber—piiip— dan aku akan memaksanya —piiip— sampai pagi. Kadang kalau sedang hari libur aku akan memberinya —piiip— dan —piiip— agar ia —piiip—. Apa kau bersedia menggantikan posisinya yang sedemikian submisif untukku? Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang sabar."

"A-apa-apaan–Seijuurou-kun, kau—bercanda, ya? Mana mungkin—"

"Kalau dengan wanita mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan lagi, ya?" ia melebarkan seringai. "Terlebih denganmu. Aku akan—'

"Oke, cukup. Aku tahu Seijuurou-kun berbohong. Aku—"

"Kau belum mengenal sisi paling manusiawi dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou sebaik Kuroko Tetsuya, bukan?" Akashi memiringkan kepala. "Atau kau ingin mencobanya disini? Aku paling suka main kasar."

"Se-Seijuurou-k—"

"Darimana kita harus memulainya? Atas? Bawah? Depan? Belakang? Seingatku ada tali bekas kontes kemarin di lemari sana. Mau pakai?"

"Cukup, Seijuurou-kun! Aku—"

"Kau tahu aku cuma punya satu ketertarikan dan kau bilang mau mengubahnya?" Akashi terkekeh kecil. "Kau harus lebih mendengarkan omongan orang tentangku, sepertinya."

Si rambut strawberry mengangkat tangan, membiarkan si gadis bersurai coklat kopi itu merosot karena lutut yang terasa kopong tanpa isi. Sumpah, sejak kapan ia harus gentar menghadapi orang yang ia suka? Ia bukan M, sebenarnya. Ia tidak menduga, sumpah. Akashi—S?

"Kurasa kau paham betul makna dari tiap perkataanku." Sang Emperor melirik dingin saat berada di ambang pintu. "Dan kupastikan kau takkan berkeinginan mengejarku lagi."

Ia pergi setelahnya. Meninggalkan gadis yang tertawa kering sebelum terisak parah. Oh, rupanya selama ini pelabuhannya salah, ya? Sungguh, ia sudah menjatuhkan segala kearoganan hanya untuk mendapatkan pria kharismatik itu. Dan sekarang—inilah dia. Nagisa Chiyoda, 16 tahun. Gadis pemenang kontes gravure yang kalah telak dari seorang pemuda bertampang manis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.


	5. Chapter 4

— **Tersangka Keempat (dalam proses) : Midorima Shintarou—**

 **"Horeee! Kali ini giliranku beraksi, ssu!"**

 **"Tunggu! Aku maju duluan, nanodayo!"**

 **"Eeeh?! Midorimacchi jangan asal nyerobot, dong! Kan Momocchi bilang—"**

 **"Perubahan rencana, Ki-chan! Kita butuh cara yang lebih terorganisir, ne!"**

 **"Iya, Kise. Lagian aku juga tidak ingin melihat ada lubang lain dalam tubuhmu."**

 **"Mine-chin ingin kuhancurkan nee~"**

 **"Kalian bisa diam tidak, sih?"**

 **"Kagamicchi sedang patah hati, tuh. Dari pagi menggerutu terus."**

 **"Be-berisik!"**

 **"Yosh, pokoknya sudah fix, ya! Sini, sini!" si gadis mengibas-ngibas tangan. "Selamat—"**

 **"Jujur saja aku sudah mulai lelah pakai pom-pom beginian, Satsuki."**

 **"Dai-chan berisik!" lengan coklat ditarik, si pria tan mengaduh saat ditimpa banyak lengan. "Pokoknya misi kali ini harus berhasil! Selamatkan kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"**

•

•

•

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I've got nothing but pleasure and anu from this fic. Some OC appears, standard warning applied.

•

•

•

Semua hal buruk terjadi ketika mereka bersama. Benarkah?

•

•

•

"Tetsuya, matikan televisinya."

Si baby blue menoleh sekilas, lalu terpaku lagi pada layar flat yang masih bercuap-cuap dengan riangnya. Remote berplastik masih tergolek manis disampingnya, tak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh pemuda bermanik biru yang masih asik dengan posisinya—nonton. Sang raja sudah keki, ia sudah tiga kali menyuruh kekasihnya tidur, bahkan ia sampai iseng menaikkan suhu AC agar si pemuda kedinginan dan (seperti biasa) bergelung cepat-cepat dalam rengkuhannya.

Tumben sekali Tetsuya bertahan tanpa kehangatan pelukanku. Ingin diterkam atau bagaimana?

"Tetsuya—" akhirnya ia bangun, membiarkan selimut tebal menuruni abs tanpa lapisan. "Ayo tidur. Besok kita sekolah, Tetsuya juga mesti piket."

"Hmm." pertahanannya hampir runtuh, sang Emperor mengecup tengkuknya. Bikin merinding sekujur badan. "Lima belas menit lagi acaranya selesai, Akashi-kun. Tolong biarkan aku menontonnya."

"Kali ini apa yang kau tonton, Tetsuya? Kemarin stand-up comedy." Akashi menghela napas. Ingat semalaman Tetsuya-nya menonton acara lawak dan ia sama sekali tak tertawa. Besoknya apa? Ia cerita terus sepanjang perjalanan kalau acara itu lucu sekali. Sungguh, Akashi bingung mau jawab apa.

"Kuis 'Olimpiade Seirin Cerdas', Akashi-kun."

Lagi, Akashi mendengus.

"Tetsuya seperti ini terus sejak kita punya TV baru di dalam kamar. Padahal 'kan tujuannya bukan untuk menonton simulasi otak." melainkan simulasi keintiman yang mengarah pada praktek reproduksi antara kaisar tampan dan empress-nya yang super unyu macam dirimu, Tetsuya, batin Akashi geram.

"Tapi 'kan Akashi-kun membelikannya agar aku bisa menonton di dalam kamar."

"Iya. Tapi bukan menonton acara bocah seperti ini, Tetsuya."

"Ini acara pendidikan, Akashi-kun. Bahasan pelajarannya juga humanoira—favoritku."

"Tetsuya sudah pintar. Bagaimana kalau menonton sesuatu yang lebih seru? Misalnya—"

"Film hantu?"

Sang pria berdecak. "Tidak, tidak. Respon Tetsuya terlalu datar untuk itu." tidak ada lonjakan kaget ataupun ringkukan ngeri dari Tetsuya, soalnya. Bagaimana bisa modus, coba? Akashi malas nonton film horror jadinya.

"Tapi itu seru, Akashi-kun."

"Bagaimana kalau nonton film dewasa?"

"Ah, boleh." Akashi hampir lompat ke rak DVD. "Genrenya apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Drama, romansa." dan sedikit bumbu hardcore, pikirnya menyahut.

"Tidak jadi, Akashi-kun. Aku akan tidur."

Akashi menurunkan bahu, menghela napas. Yah, Tetsuya. Padahal sedikit lagi saja. Kuroko meraih remote TV dan memencet tombol power kemudian merangkak sebelum menghempaskan diri di samping Akashi yang masih terduduk. Ia menarik selimut kemudian meringkuk terpejam. Sang Emperor mulai keki.

"Tetsuya tidak mengajakku tidur juga?"

Sebelah manik si biru terbuka. "Memangnya Akashi-kun tidak akan tidur?"

"Tidak sebelum diberi ciuman selamat malam. Biasanya juga begitu, kan?"

Terkatup lagi, si pemuda mendengus. "Besok saja sekalian ucapan selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

"Berarti double ya?"

"Hmm."

"Oke." Si pria merah ikutan menghempaskan tubuh dan tarik selimut tebal, mengecup kening Kuroko sekilas. "Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

"Selamat malam juga, Akashi-kun. Tolong tangannya jangan bergerak-gerak lebih dari ini, Akashi-kun."

•

•

•

Pagi ini mereka kesiangan. Benar saja dugaan Akashi, nonton sampai malam memang tidak baik. Kesal, baru kali ini ia sibuk pagi-pagi dan Kuroko juga malah anteng saja di depan TV! Piyama berserakan di lantai—efek semalaman dipaksa dan akhirnya si baby blue tidur dalam keadaan ngambek, kepingan DVD juga berceceran gara-gara Kuroko curi-curi kesempatan mencari film horror dan kedapatan oleh si raja merah. Pokoknya kamar berantakan! Saat ditanya tidak langsung menjawab atau memberi kecupan bangun tidur. Akashi malah dicueki, diduakan oleh acara horoskop bertajuk Oha Asa. Siapa yang tidak sebal, coba? Paling tidak jangan lupakan jatahnya kalau tidak ingin bayar hutang!

"Tetsuya, cepat mandi! Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat!"

Teriakan dari ruang tamu tak mendapat sahutan, Akashi tahu sebabnya. Greget! Ia menggigit roti yang baru saja keluar dari mesin pemanggang dan berlari ke kamar sambil menyabet kemeja yang tak sengaja menyenggol selai strawberry karena kelebatannya. Benar saja, kan? Didapatinya Kuroko masih mendongak pada layar tipis yang bertengger diatas lemari kaca. Cih, kalau ini hari libur sih tidak masalah. Mungkin Akashi juga akan membiarkan dirinya tetap topless sambil menemani sang pacar nonton.

Tapi ini masih hari Jumat dan ini hari wajib bersih-bersih di Teiko, woi!

"Tetsuya." panggilnya dingin diambang pintu. "Kalau dalam sepuluh menit Tetsuya belum bersiap juga, aku akan—"

"Akashi-kun harusnya ikutan melihat," tunjuknya pada layar TV. "Sini."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tetsuya. Cepat mandi atau aku—"

 **'Wah, sayang sekali Sagittarius berada di peringkat terbawah hari ini. Tapi jangan khawatir! Lucky item anda adalah wakame segar, bawalah selalu dalam saku anda meskipun hanya selembar. Dan juga—hindari untuk berdekatan dengan Gemini ataupun Aquarius yang peruntungannya berada di peringkat pertama dan kedua hari ini. Selamat juga untuk para Aquarius! Para lawan jenis akan semakin de—'**

Kuroko menoleh dengan mata bulatnya, Akashi tahu ia terkejut. Meski sempat ikutan tercengang, ia kembali mengendalikan diri.

"Akashi-kun—tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganku." ujarnya pelan. "Berarti—"

"Omong kosong." Akashi memakai kemejanya, cuek. "Apanya yang peringkat terbawah? Tidak ada yang ingin percaya ramalan pagi, terlebih kalau aku harus jauh-jauh dengan Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun..."

"Dan apa tadi—wakame? Cih, menjijikan." kakinya melangkah anggun sembari mengancingkan kemeja biru. "Jelas-jelas Tetsuya tau kalau—"

"Akashi-kun, itu—"

BRUKKK

•

•

(⊙ ﾛ ⊙)

•

•

Menyebalkan. Akashi paling benci dibeginikan. Kuroko jalan dengannya terhalang beberapa sekat. Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine sudah jadi benteng dengan pertahanan yang bagus. Imajinasinya mulai rancu, ia berpikir kalau trio kwek-kwek ini memang punya niat kuat untuk menghalangi kebersamaannya dengan Kuroko dibalik kekhawatirannya dengan peruntungan Akashi hari ini.

Padahal sebenarnya itu bukan imajimu semata lho, Bang.

"Minggir, Atsushi. Jalanan terlalu sempit untuk dilalui berlima." katanya geram. "Tetsuya, kemari."

"Jangan, Akashi-kun. Memar tadi pagi saja belum hilang." Kuroko menyembulkan kepala dari balik lengan Aomine. "Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan Akashi-kun menarik piyamaku lagi."

Tiga entitas beda kepala sudah greget maksimal dengan sosok raja cebol diujung kanan. Tuh, kan. Apa yang sudah ia rencanakan, coba? Mau menganu si baby blue pasti! Beruntung sekali ia segera kena tulah, makanya jangan suka punya niatan aneh pada anak sepolos Kuroko Tetsuya! Teriak mereka dalam hati–meski dengan pitch yang beda.

Akashi menyentuh dagu. Cih, sakit. Saking elegannya ia berjalan, Akashi lupa keadaan lantai kamar. Oke, berantakannya bisa ditolerir. Tapi piyama Kuroko itu bahannya satin, dan helaian licin itu tergeletak tepat diatas tumpukan DVD yang berentet dengan permukaannya sama licinnya. Lalu kelanjutannya bisa kalian hubungkan sendiri.

Dan itulah sebab dari noda ungu di dagu lancip sang kaisar.

"Aka-chin seperti habis kena uppercut." Murasakibara menyabet waffle lapis coklat di kantung. "Keren nee~"

"Siapapun yang berani memberinya uppercut sudah tentu akan dirajamnya, bodoh." entah sadar atau tidak, Aomine nyeletuk. "Lupa atau bagaimana? Dia itu kan—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memberiku uppercut, Daiki?"

Hening melanda.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau seharusnya membawa wakame barang satu lembar." Midorima menekan frame megane. "Tapi aku juga tidak peduli, hanya saja—"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya kalau ini karena peruntungan?" sang kaisar menaikan alis sebelah. "Sini, Tetsuya. Cium aku dan buktikan kalau ramalan bodoh itu salah."

Yang dipanggil buang muka, sudah merona sampai kuping. Sementara yang lainnya speechless namun beda situasi. Murasakibara diam karena sibuk dengan waffle-chin. Aomine diam karena bingung memang speechless. Dan Midorima diam karena—

"Coba saja, nanodayo." cekat napas terdengar jelas, Akashi sampai mengerutkan dahi saking herannya. Tumben tidak mencegah. "Karena biasanya Oha Asa tidak pernah meleset."

Dan lagi, Akashi tersenyum miring. Ia maju selangkah, ditariknya sang baby blue.

"Akashi-kun, tolong—"

"Tetsuya cukup diam. Anggap saja—"

"KUROKOCCHI~~! Aku diberi anak kucing oleh fansku, lho! Lucu seka—heee?!"

Brakk—byurr!

Sosok kuning semampai yang tiba-tiba menerjang entitas biru dalam pelukannya melotot ngeri. Ia dalam bahaya besar sekarang. Kekasih sang kaisar berada dalam pelukannya dan Yang Mulia sendiri sudah tercebur kedalam salah satu parit terdekat karena terjangan mautnya. Papan tulisan 'sedang dalam perbaikan' tak luput dari atensi, dengan indahnya bertengger di atas kepala merah—pengganti mahkota.

Di belakang terdengar derap susulan, tergesa, dan akhirnya mengerem mendadak. Insan lain berwarna pink ikut ternganga bersama manusia ajaib lainnya. Oke, sekarang Murasakibara bahkan menjatuhkan waffle-chin dan kacamata Midorima ikutan merosot tanpa kontrol.

Jika saja itu adalah Aomine, mereka tak akan segan menertawakan.

Masalahnya itu Akashi, lho! Akashi Seijuurou yang itu!

"Ryouta." sumpah. Caranya menyingkirkan papan peringatan berwarna kuning itu saja sudah bikin Kisedai merinding. "Gantikan posisiku."

"A-aduh—Aka-Akashicchi, ehehe..." dan bodohnya, sang model malah tertawa garing. "M-maafkan aku-s-ssu, ehm—i-ini—"

"Bodoh, lepas pelukanmu pada Tetsu!" bisik Aomine histeris, optimis si raja merah bakal membidik pacar lebaynya.

Seringaian tersungging. " **Gantikan. Posisiku. Disini."**

Entah darimana, Kuroko bisa melihat sesuatu berkilau mengerikan di tangan Akashi yang basah oleh air tujuh rupa. Ia mendongak pada Kise yang sudah memucat sempurna, memberi tatapan protes pada sang kaisar akhirnya.

"Berhenti, Akashi-kun! Ini sudah kelewa—"

Syutt—klangg! BRAKK—!

"AKASHI-KUN!"

•

•

•

•

"Tiang lampu taman disini memang sudah lapuk. Kalian bisa lihat bagian bawah besi penyangganya sudah karatan parah. Tapi untung sekali tidak ada yang tertimpa, ya? Bapak juga heran kenapa ada lubang aneh seperti ini pada tiang, tapi mungkin ini ulah rayap."

Seorang pria paruh baya tertawa lepas. Seragam khas orang properti ternodai di beberapa spot oleh likuid hitam, seperti oli. Ia mengambil kunci inggris dan mengencangkan baut terakhir di tiang lampu baru, kemudian menyeka keringat dengan lengan.

"Kami hampir saja tertimpa, Pak."

Si bapak menoleh. Nampak seorang pemuda biru berwajah datar diapit seorang gadis bermanik merah muda yang nampak serba salah dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terkekeh—masih agak pucat. Disebelahnya pria tan menyipit sebal dan sebelahnya lagi pria berambut hijau menekan bingkai kacamata. Bersampingan dengan pria super tinggi yang asik makan biskuit gandum, pria topless dengan celana katun putih yang basah oleh air rupa-rupa berdecak kesal.

"Tapi yang penting kan tidak kena, Nak." si Bapak nyengir lebar. "Lain kali berhati-hati. Jangan main di tengah jalan apalagi bercanda sampai menyenggol tiang berkarat." tutupnya sambil melambaikan tangan saat berjalan menjauh. Kuroko sudah sangat ingin menyanggah namun tentu anak baik sepertinya lebih mengerti adab apalagi pada orang tua selintas. Ia cuma ingin meluruskan, sih. Kalau tiang itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Lalu lubang itu bukan ada karena gejala alam atau bagaimana, pacarnya adalah pelaku pelubangan tiang renta itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, tepukan pelan di bahu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menoleh. Kise, toh.

"Lupakan saja, deh, Kurokocchi. Kita harus piket, sebaiknya kita segera ke sekolah."

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Duluan saja, Tetsu. Akashi sial kalau dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Jaga bicaramu, Daiki. Atau kau ingin merasakan nasib yang sama seperti tiang berkarat itu?"

"Hayo lho, Dai-chan~"

"A-Apa-apaan kau, Akashi?! Aku di pihakmu, tau?!"

"Aku tidak minta dukunganmu, Daiki."

Aomine meludah dalam hati. Wekk! Kalau tidak ngeri kaubidik juga malas aku menyalahkan Tetsu sebagai biang kesialan. Tapi ia tenang, setidaknya. Kise tak kena gunting pusaka, Kuroko juga baik-baik saja. Yah, menumbalkan raja untuk mendapatkan raja baru sih tidak masalah. Perlu cara kotor untuk membersihkan sesuatu, bukan begitu?

"Sudah kukatakan, Akashi." Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamata. "Oha Asa tak pernah meleset. Seharusnya kau bawa wakame."

"Diam, Shintarou."

Akashi kesal maksimal. Seragamnya kotor sampai ke dalaman segala, itu artinya ia harus pulang untuk mengambil baju ganti. Kalau pulang lagi berarti ia akan menghabiskan waktu 15 menit untuk mandi dan ganti baju, belum dihitung perjalanan kesekolah. Ia akan terlambat, intinya. Bisa saja ia pakai seragam olahraga yang ada di loker, tapi hari ini bukan harinya penjas. Ia adalah ketua kesiswaan, sepatutnya memberikan teladan bukannya malah sewenang-wenang jidat, bukan? Ia menoleh pada baby blue yang dikawal dua dayang, ia ditatap balik.

Cih. Mengapa di saat seperti ini yang ia butuhkan malah tak boleh didekati?

"Kuro-chin ikut denganku saja~" ucapan Murasakibara tercampur suara kunyahan, Kuroko menoleh. "Jam tujuh semuanya harus berkumpul di sekolah nee~"

"Un! Kita piket awal, Tetsu-kun. Jangan sampai Aida-sensei memarahi kita di sekolah nanti." Momoi menggamit lengan si pemuda aquamarine, cemas. "Ayo, Tetsu-kun."

Bimbang. Ia menatap sang kaisar yang misuh-misuh memeras kemeja dengan sirat kebingungan. Bukan keinginannya meninggalkan Akashi sendirian, namun ia tidak punya pilihan. Dibukanya jas putih yang kini ia kenakan, diberikan pada Aomine. Yang dikasih wewenang malah memandang skeptis.

"Tolong berikan secara estafet pada Akashi-kun." sang pria ruby menoleh. "Aku tak ingin menambah kemalangannya lagi."

"Tetsuya, kau—"

"Tunggu, berhenti disana, Kise." Midorima maju, menghadapkan telapak tangan pada si kuning yang melangkah mendekat.

"Hee? Kenapa, Midorimacchi?"

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi—" kacamata dinaikkan. "Gemini tidak boleh mendekat pada Sagittarius, nanodayo."

Kise mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Oha Asa bilang begitu tadi pagi."

"Duh, Midorimacchi. Sejak kapan—"

"Akashi sudah membuktikannya." si jadeite menerima jas pemilik azure. "Kurasa itu cukup jadi pelajaran untuk kita," lalu diberi tatapan maut oleh si empunya ruby.

"Jangan berikan jas Tetsuya padaku." si baby blue berhasil melotot. "Aku tidak mau mengotori pakaian Tetsuya."

"Tapi nanti Akashi-kun masuk angin."

"Aku sudah biasa telanjang dada 'kan, Tetsuya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin tubuh Akashi-kun dilihat orang." mendadak Akashi speechless. Pun begitu dengan Kisedai. "Lagipula jasnya kan bisa dicuci."

Duh, Tetsuya. Pantas saja aku menyayangimu luar dalam. Kepolosanmu saja cukup untuk mengalihkan duniaku. Sampai jujur begitu—tahan, Sei, tahan.

"Pakai lagi jasnya, Tetsuya. Aku mau pulang saja." simpulnya tersenyum, Kuroko menurunkan bahu. "Setelah mengambil seragam, aku akan pakai mobil kesekolah dan mandi di ruang bilas. Pastikan Tetsuya menungguku di ruang ganti."

"Tapi nanti Akashi-kun—"

"Tidak apa jika aku terpeleset dikamar mandi ataupun tertimpa runtuhan pipa shower." Akashi belum meluruhkan senyum. "Yang penting Tetsuya tetap bersamaku dan baik-baik saja."

•

•

•

•

Akashi keluar dari salah satu bilik bilas dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang. Insiden sepagi ini cukup membuatnya lelah, mandi dengan air dingin dan sabun sebatang memang pas untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Tak apa jika ia harus menarik perhatian banyak orang karena mobilnya yang begitu mencolok mata, ia hanya butuh ketenangan dan Tetsuya-nya saat ini.

"Tetsuya,"

Panggilannya tak disahuti. Ia cukup paham si pacar masih begitu syok dengan banyaknya kejadian tak terduga yang menimpanya. Kuroko Tetsuya memang orang yang realis, bahkan Akashi sering kewalahan kalau adu pikiran bersama sosok manis itu. Namun tak jarang juga ada saat dimana kebaikannya tersesat oleh suatu kebetulan yang dinamakan peruntungan seperti saat ini.

"Tetsuya diluar? Tolong bawakan bajunya kemari."

Hening lagi. Akashi melangkah bete.

"Tetsuya—"

"Tolong jangan mendekat lebih dari ini, Akashi-kun." suaranya terdengar jauh. Ah, sial. Akashi tambah badmood sekarang. "Aku akan taruh bajunya disini."

"Apa yang terjadi sepagi ini bukan salah Tetsuya. Aku cuma—"

Sosok biru berkelebat cepat, menaruh tumpukan baju dan sebungkus plastik putih tipis di atasnya. Akashi mengernyit, ia tidak tahu itu apa. Ehm, itu bukan sesuatu untuk anu, kan? Tapi kalaupun jawabannya ya, Akashi tak akan membuang waktu, tentunya. Mumpung berduaan.

"Aku membeli wakame di perjalanan tadi." ah, sial. Kenapa harus benda semenjijikan itu, Tetsuya? "Setidaknya kesialan Akashi-kun bisa berkurang jika bawa lucky item."

"Sekarang Tetsuya serius percaya hal seperti ini?" si Emperor tertawa dingin. "Jangan mau dibodohi ramalan, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun hampir celaka seperti tadi, apa itu yang dikatakan pembodohan ramalan?"

Kuroko melesat lagi, kali ini ke arah pintu keluar. Akashi mulai jengah, ingin mengejar cuma agak berang kalau handuknya lepas di tengah langkah cepat. Well, ia tidak masalah kalau ia tak tertutupi dan cuma ada Kuroko yang melihat. Tapi si baby blue sudah kabur sekarang. Kalau ia telanjang dan yang melihat malah uke mesum malah dirinya yang berada dalam bahaya. Ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari sialnya, bukan? Sedikitnya Akashi cukup terhasut.

Pemilik surai crimson itu berdecak sekali. Ia menyabet tumpukan seragam yang terlipat manis di atas bangku panjang. Wangi vanilla menempel cukup pekat, Akashi cukup yakin kalau sedari tadi Kuroko menungguinya dengan memegangi tiap helai pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat bungkusan wakame bergambar orang sipit berbaju pelangi. 'Setidaknya kesialan Akashi-kun bisa berkurang jika bawa lucky item'? Perhatian sekali, ia tahu itu. Meski geli, ia tetap mengantungkan bungkusan pipih itu dalam saku kemeja biru. Oke, kita lihat kekuatan selembar wakame dan peruntunganku bersamanya, gumam Akashi dalam hati.

•

•

•

•

Kise sudah meniup-niup poninya di samping Aomine yang memutar bola basket di telunjuk kiri. Kuroko melangkah disampingnya bersebelahan dengan Momoi yang menggelayuti lengannya seperti biasa. Midorima sibuk men-tapping jemari kirinya sambil memikirkan beberapa hal penyokong misi. Sesekali ia tersenyum bangga, membuat Momoi menoleh heran.

"Ada apa, Midorin?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Midorima mengeluarkan selembar voucher belanja dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan kiri. Ia menekan kacamata dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku dapat ide bagus."

Momoi mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Misi."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi. "Misi apa?"

"Mendapatkan lucky item untuk satu minggu, nanodayo."

"Ah, begitu."

Beberapa orang sempat salut akan kesigapan Midorima dalam menjawab pertanyaan spontan Kuroko. Memang tidak terbayangkan sih, kalau orang sepertinya melakukan kesalahan bicara apalagi sampai terbelit lidah hanya karena ujaran spontan si baby blue. Tapi tetap saja, kan. Yang sudah-sudah saja harus pikir-pikir dulu saat ditanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi kok cepat sekali, ssu?"

Sontak berpasang-pasang netra mengarah pada insan yang tengah asik minum susu vanilla kocok. Pusat atensi malah melirik pada si model yang barusan bertanya, datar.

"Soalnya aku cuma memberi Akashi-kun baju seragamnya, Kise-kun."

"Biasanya pakai plus-plus, Tetsu."

"Plus-plus? Semacam kuota internet atau apa, Aomine-kun?"

Momoi sadar lebih awal, dicubitnya lengan sobat bermata navy-nya sampai mengaduh. Belum cukup, serangan susulan digantikan oleh Kise yang mencubit pinggangnya sampai Aomine menjerit lagi.

"Ehm—contohnya seperti ini, Tetsu-kun." Momoi terkekeh garing.

"Oh. Menyiksa orang bukan perilaku yang baik, Momoi-san."

Tawa kecil terdengar. "Aku mencontohkan saja, kok."

"Kuro-chin cuma kasih seragamnya Aka-chin, tidak dekat-dekat?"

Perkataan si pria lavender berhasil membuat si aquamarine menoleh sendu. Ia menghela napas.

"Iya. Cuma memberinya seragam dalam jarak tertentu lalu aku segera pergi."

"Wah, sayang sekali ya Kurokocchi~" karena Akashicchi tidak kena sial lagi, batin Kise merengut. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita bagi keberuntungan kita pada Akashicchi, Kurokocchi." misalnya dengan menyentuhnya, Kise melanjut kejam dalam hati.

"Kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus, Kise-kun." Kuroko menghela napas (lagi). "Kupikir malam ini aku juga tidak akan tidur bersama Akashi-kun. Mungkin aku akan pulang duluan lalu membuat pembatas untuk beberapa saat. Aku juga akan membatasi pertemuanku dengan Akashi-kun dan—mungkin aku juga akan pulang kerumah untuk sementara."

Duh, Nak. Pikiranmu memang terorganisir sekali.

"Tumben kau banyak bicara, Tetsu. Segitu ingin menjauhnya dari Akashi, eh?" Aomine nyengir.

Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia tertunduk dan Aomine mengartikannya sebagai pernyataan tidak langsung. Ia bersorak dalam hati.

"Ki-chan, tadi bidikan Akashi-kun meleset, ya?"

Si kuning menoleh, senyum bangga terpampang jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu, Momocchi. Hari ini keberuntunganku bagus sekali, ssu! Tadi pagi diberi anak kucing, terus tetanggaku juga memberi oleh-oleh dari luar negeri, fansku juga mengirim soda lemon, aku juga selamat dari insiden kemarahan manajer, kemudian—"

"Tidak heran, nanodayo. Peringkatmu hari ini #1. Lucky item Gemini adalah anak kucing."

"Hee? Pantas saja!"

"Dan kau, Kuroko." yang dipanggil mendongak. "Jangan sekali-sekali mendekati Akashi kalau tidak ingin terkena sial."

"Tapi dari tadi hanya Akashi-kun—"

"Tidak ada kemungkinan kalau kesialannya tidak menular, nanodayo. Apalagi kau hanya peringkat #2. Untuk jaga-jaga, kau harus bawa lucky item-mu—lolipop pelangi." sang pria hijau menaikkan kacamata. "Tapi jangan artikan aku peduli, nanodayo."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Dasar tsundere, kalau memang peduli sih Kuroko juga tidak masalah kok.

"Terimakasih, Midorima-kun. Aku akan mencarinya nanti." ia menatap lurus ke koridor. "Tapi aku tetap tidak terima Akashi-kun dibilang biang kesial—"

"Yang penting kan kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu." Aomine menepuk kepala si biru. "Cepat jalannya, nanti kau dimarahi Moriyama gara-gara telat masuk kelas. Kalau aku sih santai."

"Aominecchi santai soalnya pengaman kelasnya 'kan Sakuraicchi."

"Bentonya jangan dikompas lagi, Dai-chan! Kasihan tahu!"

"Salahnya sendiri terlalu lemah, salahkan juga kemampuan memasakmu yang payah itu, Satsuki."

Keributan masih berlangsung, minus Murasakibara yang asik sendiri dengan kue mangkok pemberian Kise. Perjalanan sampai koridor tidak jauh berbeda rusuhnya dengan perjalanan dari rumah masing-masing. Kise begitu puas saat Aomine dianiaya Momoi sampai kelas, sementara Kuroko hanya diam dibentengi Midorima yang entah mengapa begitu over hari ini. Oh, plis. Kuroko tahu Midorima sedang dalam masa LDR yang sulit bersama seorang pemuda yang doyan tertawa di negeri seberang. Tapi ia juga tidak mau masuk daftar PHO, dia punya Akashi yang mengasihinya sepanjang waktu, kok. Jangan seperti ini juga kan bisa.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kau harus ingat, Kuroko. Jangan menambah kesialan Akashi dengan berdekat-dekatan padanya."

•

•

•

•

Mereka berpapasan di koridor saat akan mengambil alat kebersihan. Akashi hampir saja mengejar Kuroko jika saja si baby blue tak menodongkan gagang pel padanya. Ia mengernyit. Apa lagi ini? Hei, jarak ini terlalu lebar, Tetsuya!

"Tetsuya kenapa?"

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga—

"Berhenti, Akashi-kun. Kumohon."

Alis merah mengerut. "Masih takut aku terkena sial?"

Kepala biru mengangguk. "Aku janji sehari ini tidak akan menambahnya."

Desahan kasar terdengar. "Tetsuya tahu bukan kalau aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh—"

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Akashi-kun. Tolong anggap kalau kita sedang bermusuhan."

"Mana bisa."

"Bisa. Akashi-kun yang terbaik."

"Apa imbalannya kalau aku berhasil jauh darimu sehari ini?"

Nah, kan. Akashi kebiasaan sekali. Meminta imbalan untuk satu hal demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Kuroko mendengus sambil mundur dua langkah. Ia menunduk sebentar, lalu mendongak lagi dengan wajah bersemu. Akashi memang tidak akan menurut jika tidak dibujuk, ia tahu itu.

"Kalau Akashi-kun berhasil—" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis, wajah Kuroko memerah. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Akashi-kun minta—kapanpun."

Iris ruby itu melebar sempurna. Serius, Tetsuya?! Cih, ini hari sial atau sebaliknya?!

"Janji?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku janji." Akashi girang bukan main. "Kalau Akashi-kun berhasil."

"Oke." sosok bersurai merah itu memunggungi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tetsuya juga boleh menganggapku musuh seharian ini." dan aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan esok malamnya, Tetsuya–pikir Akashi senang.

•

•

•

•

"Aah—!"

Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan bersama Momoi yang masih menyapu dengan riang gembira. Entah sial atau bagaimana, mereka kebagian piket berdua karena terlambat berdua. Momoi girang. Kesempatan yang ada harus dimanfaatkan, pikirnya namun tidak dengan Kuroko. Ia menyandarkan gagang sapu pada salah satu meja dan menghampiri sumber suara yang sempat jadi momok atensinya. Gadis bersurai pink menelengkan kepala, melihat, mengernyit setelahnya. Tampak seorang gadis memejamkan mata kuat-kuat sambil memegang kemoceng di atas kursi yang ditumpuk di atas meja dan Kuroko berada di bawah, mengulurkan tangan.

"Bisa turun?" si gadis membuka sebelah mata, toska. "Aku akan membantu dari sini."

"But—the ceiling's still dirty...There, most of the spider's web in other side and—"

Buset. Momoi melotot. Drama macam apa ini? Pangeran vanilla blue dengan putri bule? Tidak, tidak! Tidak ada gadis yang boleh mendapatkan kebaikan sang pemuda manis kecuali Momoi Satsuki!

"Ehm, i'm not really understand...English. Can you—speak Japanese?"

Momoi merengut. Katanya tidak bisa bahasa Inggris tapi bisa bertanya begitu lancar! Ih! Tetsu-kun belajar centil darimana, coba?!

"Tetsu-kun~~!"

Inisiatif, Momoi segera berlari, bersiap menerjang si baby blue tepat setelah si gadis strawberry blonde menggeleng pada Kuroko. Si gadis bubble gum sempat menoleh penuh kemenangan pada gadis bule diatas kursi saat berlari, merasa bangga karena Kuroko pasti menyambutnya tanpa ragu. Duh, imajinasinya memang kelewatan.

"Momoi-san, awas di—"

Ckiit—brakk!

"Momoi-san!"

Sekarang Kuroko celingukan. Ada dua orang yang harus ditolong, keduanya sama-sama wanita. Sebenarnya bukan maksud hati menyalahkan, tapi seharusnya Momoi lihat dulu kalau didepannya ada genangan air bekas larutan karbol. Hari sialnyakah? Bukan, ini hari sial Akashi tapi kenapa ia juga kena getahnya? Tidak adil, Momoi mengaduh.

"Mari kubantu, Momoi-san."

Gemerlap imajiner muncul di manik garnet pink milik Momoi saat Kuroko menjulurkan langan. Ia menyambut dengan antusias sambil melirik bangga pada gadis blonde di atas kursi, senang karena ditolong duluan. Tidak peduli roknya basah atau kaus kakinya kotor gara-gara air yang tercampur dengan debu lantai, pokoknya ia gembira.

"Tetsu-kun, ayo menyapu lagi!" Momoi beranjak memeluk lengan si pemuda sambil melonjak. Kuroko hanya menoleh. Yang barusan itu memangnya tidak sakit, ya?

"Sebentar, Momoi-san. Bule-san butuh bantuan."

Si gadis pink cemberut lagi saat melihat Kuroko mengulurkan tangan pada gadis bernetra turquoise di atas. Bule-san? Apaan, tuh? Panggilan sayang? Hih, Momoi panas. Lagipula kalau takut ketinggian kenapa naik-naik kursi segala? Ih, greget!

"Momoi-san." lamunannya tersadarkan. "Bahasa inggrisnya 'tolong turun saja dan percaya padaku' itu apa, ya?"

Terhenyak? Pasti. Melotot? Jelas. Apa-apaan sih, Tetsu-kun?! Kalau kamu putus dengan Akashi-kun pacarmu jelas-jelas aku, lho. Sekarang apa? Mau bertingkah jadi penyelamat dengan kekuatan langit untuk putri sok pemberani ini? Tolong, Tetsu-kun. Aku terluka, aku sakit.

"Biar aku yang bicara, Tetsu-kun." Momoi maju selangkah, menyipit tajam saat mendongak. "Tidak apa-apa, turunkan saja tangannya. Nanti Tetsu-kun pegal."

"Tapi Momoi-san—"

Menoleh, "Tenang saja, Tetsu-kun. Nilai bahasa inggrisku selalu diatas 78 kok." lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, benar. Tolong ya, Momoi-san."

Si gadis mengangguk dan menatap sebal pada sosok manis di atasnya. Terpaut jarak 1 meter bukan soal, Momoi geram bukan kepalang.

"Stop acting like a scared-little-brat and get yourself down from there! Tetsu-kun is mine! Don't you dare asking him for help!"

Kuroko diam. Kalau arti kalimat Momoi sama dengan permintaannya barusan, lalu mengapa harus ada emosi tersirat di setiap penekanan katanya? Duh, seandainya ia tidak tidur saat Akashi mengajarinya bahasa Inggris. Atau seharusnya ia menyimak saat Kagami dan Himuro bercakap-cakap, mungkin ia sedikit mengerti ujaran Momoi barusan.

"What are you talking about?! It's not like i'm asking for his help or something but—!"

"Sacchin~ permen Yippee yang kubawa tadi pagi terselip di tasmu. Boleh ambil sekarang?"

Serentak kepala beda warna menoleh ke ambang pintu kelas. Si jangkung mengernyit melihat pemandangan super berantakan di dalam kelas. Cuma ada tiga orang, namun kekacauannya sudah separah ini? Fabulous sekali.

"Atsushi, jangan dibiasakan menginja—eh?"

Oh, baik. Kali ini seorang pemuda emo menampakan keterkejutan yang lebih kentara. Ia terkekeh kering sebagai akhir, lalu melangkah masuk.

"Perlu bantuan, Kuroko-san?" tawarnya tersenyum, mengindahkan aura tajam dari dua gadis yang seakan siap menjelma jadi singa dan macan.

"Ah, iya, Himuro-san. Kalau bahasa Inggrisnya 'tolong turun dan aku akan menangkapmu' itu apa?"

"Oh, itu. Nona ini kesulitan, eh?" Himuro mendongak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Atsushi, bisa tolong—"

"Jangan, Himuro-san. Aku bisa menolongnya, hanya saja—aku tidak bisa bahasa Inggris."

"Kan tadi sudah kukatakan padanya, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi pouting.

"Ah, benar juga."

"Sacchin bilang apa memangnya?"

"Ehm, itu—" si gadis merah muda menggaruk pipi. "Get down of yourself and Tetsu-kun is mine?"

Himuro pasang wajah 'you-don't-say' dalam hati. Sumpah. Ia jarang melihat Murasakibara cemburu jadi ia cukup bingung harus bersikap apa jika lelakinya berada dalam fase demikian. Tapi ini—! Uke seunyu Kuroko Tetsuya saja bisa dicemburui gadis-gadis seperti ini? Oh, Himuro patut iri tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan hal itu, sebenarnya. Hanya sedikit iba, makhluk setara malaikat inosen sepertinya berada dibawah tekanan orang-orang berdaya tinggi, macam Akashi Seijuurou misalnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Himuro tersenyum, kemudian menoleh pada gadis yang memegangi sandaran kursi dengan wajah tidak terima. "What's your name, Young Lady?"

"Collins. I'm—Eleanor Collins." gadis itu melipir, membuka matanya yang memerah sebelah lagi. "I'm just transferred today."

"Okay, Collins-san. We'll talk about your eyes later. This boy's can't speaking English properly, so can you trust him? Don't worry, he'll catch you."

"But—the ceiling's still dirty, you see..."

"Nah. I can lend him if you need a help for it." Himuro menunjuk Murasakibara lalu menepuk bahu Kuroko. "You can go down now and Kuroko-san will catch you."

Kuroko mengangkat tangan sementara gadis bermata toska itu menatapnya minta kepercayaan. Jernih, sirat mata bening itu sejernih langit musim panas tanpa mega bergulung. Sejenak terlarut, ia mengangguk.

"Ayo, Bule-san." Kuroko bersiap, gadis itu berdiri sempoyongan diatas meja. Himuro tertawa.

"Namanya Eleanor Collins, Kuroko-san."

"Ah, terimakasih, Himuro-san. Ayo, Collins-san."

Si gadis menggigit bibir, sementara Momoi sudah greget menggigit tongkat sapu. Dengan sekali gerakan, gadis itu melompat takut-takut ke arah Kuroko dan ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh si pemuda baby blue. Murasakibara melirik malas, mulanya ia sungguhan tidak tertarik. Tapi ia—mau tidak mau—melebarkan pandangan bersama Himuro yang kini sudah menyibakkan poninya. Potongan drama di hadapan mereka sungguh menyita atensi sekaligus doki-doki. Oke, kesampingkan radiasi dari romansa tatap menatap antara penyelamat dan korban manis dalam gendongan, siapapun bisa melakukannya bahkan Aomine dan Kise yang notabene kisahnya konyol sekalipun. Namun, tolong. Ini lakonnya Kuroko dan seorang gadis mungil! Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, yang jelas ini sudah menyerupai sinetron! Perlukah kamera untuk dokumentasi? Kuroko yang begitu uke bisa berlaku segentle ini? Oh, Kami-sama. Mukkun sempat merasa kalah.

Si gadis Barat masih merangkul leher Kuroko. Ia tenggelam sekarang. Mata biru itu menelannya. Oh, Tuhan. Nikmat macam apa yang kudapat bersamaan dengan kesialan di hari pertama masuk sekolah baru? Bertemu pemuda manis yang menyelamatkan dirinya dengan begitu lembut dan sabar, jelas saja ia akan luluh dan lumer. Tak dapat tertahan, ia tersenyum tak percaya. Merasa bodoh akan dirinya sendiri yang terasa sudah melambung dalam gendongan.

Kuroko tak berkata apapun saat menahan bobot ringan si gadis, hanya menatap. Matanya bagus meski memerah, warna turquoise mengingatkannya pada sprei kasur yang belum sempat dibereskan tadi pagi. Ah, mungkin ia akan menggantinya, mengingat semalam Akashi bilang ia ingin sprei berwarna biru muda dengan salur merah atas bawah. Oke, mungkin ia juga harus ganti bedcover. Ah, piyamanya juga warna biru, khawatir jika Akashi akan terpeleset lagi jadi sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan mencucinya dan mengganti dengan piyama bahan katun dingin. Oh, benar. Ia ingin buru-buru pulang intinya, sih.

Kontras, ya?

"Ah, right." si gadis tersadar duluan, menarik stik yang menyembul dari saku kemeja dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Kuroko. Si baby blue mengerjap, mengerutkan dahi kemudian.

"This is for the help, so—uhm..." bentuk bulat, warna pelangi. Ini...lucky item Aquarius yang dikatakan Midorima-kun tadi pagi, ya? "You can take it. Thank's for the help."

Namun teringat kata sang bunda, tak baik menerima pemberian orang lain yang baru dikenal. Tapi kalau tidak diterima, duh—ia tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk membeli lolipop pelangi. Sepulang sekolah nanti ia harus cepat-cepat berbenah, dan jangan lupakan Akashi yang sulit ditahan jika ia berada dalam satu zona dengan Kuroko. Duh, bingung jadinya.

"Ehm, itu untukmu, Kuroko-san. Ambillah."

Cih, Himuro mengompori segala lagi. Momoi sedih tingkat dewa. Galau, merana. Tetsu-kun-nya sudah belajar nakal, ia disini tak dapat berbuat apapun padahal mereka hanya terjeda beberapa jengkal. Kami-sama, mengapa aku dikecewakan? Padahal aku anak baik dan tidak pernah menjahati orang lain. Kenapa begini, Tetsu-kun?

Momoi mulai menahan isak.

Suara derap langkah terdengar berat. Well, bukan hanya satu pasang. Dua, tiga, empat—terdengar mendekati ambang pintu kelas. Suara percakapan terdengar abstrak, namun yang normal terdengar adalah diskusi kecil masalah laporan akhir tahun OSIS. Selebihnya tentang posisi anu dan dianu menjadi latar belakang yang cukup bising di koridor sepi.

"Jadi saat aku menyelesaikannya, aku akan titip Tetsuya padamu, Shintarou. Jangan berlaku aneh padanya atau aku akan membidikmu."

"Kau sedang bicara dengan keberuntungan berapa persen sih, nanodayo?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak percaya takhayul jika—"

Gesekan sepatu indoor dengan lantai keramik direm cepat. Sunyi. Terlampau senyap sampai beberapa orang dapat mendengar desah napas masing-masing. Sebagian besar sudah melotot sempurna sementara poros perhatiannya belum sadar akan keadaan juga atmosfir sekitar yang tekanannya naik beberapa tingkat, efek yang menguar kentara dari pemilik manik darah disana. Wajahnya sudah cukup bisa ditebak—dingin. Ia tak menginginkan gunting, ia hanya butuh celurit sekarang.

"Cepat kemari, Tetsuya."

•

•

•

•

Tubuh kecil itu tersudut. Sebatang lolipop masih berada dalam genggaman kuat, ia tak berani mendongak untuk sekedar menatap. Ia terjebak, berada dalam himpitan bilik toilet dan kurungan lengan kokoh Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang cemburu berat adalah kali pertamanya, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Napas mereka tercampur, namun Kuroko malah semakin takut. Nanti ada yang melihat. Nanti Akashi-kun kena sial lagi. Nanti Akashi-kun dicopot dari jabatan ketua. Diundur sampai dirumah memangnya tidak bisa? Mereka sudah sepakat untuk jadi musuh sehari, kan?

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, eh?" seringaiannya—Kuroko takut. "Tatap aku. Jawab yang benar, buka matamu, Tetsuya."

"Aku menolong Bule-san." bagus, Kuroko lupa namanya. "Matanya kejatuhan debu langit-langit, Akashi-kun."

"Buka matamu."

Takut, sih. Tapi Kuroko memang tak kenal kapok. Ditegakkan kepala dan kelopak pucat itu tersingkap. Ia sempat tercekat saat mendapati manik ruby dihadapannya begitu kelam. Oh, tidak. Akashi marah besar.

"Jawab sekali lagi."

"Aku—" meringis, Kuroko gugup. "—hanya menolong Bule-san untuk turun dari atas kursi, Akashi-kun."

"Dengan berlaku jantan seperti dalam sinetron murahan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Aka—"

"Lalu adegan tatap-menatap tadi maksudnya apa? Ada agenda seperti itu dalam daftar pertolongan? Kurasa tidak."

"Aku memang melihat matanya, tapi—"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Bukan. Aku ingat sprei di kamar."

"Jadi kau ingin bercumbu dengannya karena warna matanya sama dengan sprei di kamar?"

Kuroko mendengus. "Akashi-kun bilang aku harus mengganti sprei hari ini, jadi aku terpikir tentang hal lain saat melihat mata Bule-san."

"Apa? Membawanya ke kamar dengan keadaan yang bersih dan rapi? Bagus. Belajar dari—"

"Cukup, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi tertahan.

"Sebegini parahnyakah aku dimatamu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mulai meninggikan suara, sang kaisar terbelalak. "Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Jika menolong orang saja membuatmu semarah ini lalu aku harus apa? Membantingnya agar ia tak tertolong?"

Akashi bungkam tiba-tiba.

"Kalau memang tidak percaya padaku Akashi-kun bisa tanya Momoi-san." duh, jangan, Nak. "Aku kecewa pada Akashi-kun."

Entah keberanian darimana, Kuroko menepis lengan si Emperor dengan sekali tepak. Akashi belum bergerak, masih ternganga dengan emosi sang uke yang tumben-tumbenan datang. Biasanya kalau tidak begitu marah Kuroko tidak akan melawan. Tapi ini—aduh, mengapa jadi ia yang berang?

"Padahal seharian ini aku hanya memikirkan Akashi-kun." ujarnya saat berhenti di ambang pintu. "Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Tidak adil."

Kuroko bergedik pergi. Langkahnya cepat meski Akashi segera tersadar. Ingin mengejar tapi langkahnya kembali terpotong oleh selang shower yang entah mengapa bisa tergeletak. Sial, sial! Harusnya ia yang saat ini marah! Kesialan macam apalagi ini?! Oh, benar. Wakame dari Kuroko ditaruhnya dalam tas.

Disingkirkannya selang karet yang sempat membuatnya hampir terjungkal. Setelah yakin tak ada lagi pengganggu langkah, ia berjalan cepat memprediksi kehadiran si baby blue yang tiba-tiba moody. Ada banyak kemungkinan, mengingat hari ini hari bersih-bersih (mungkin Tetsuya akan kembali ke kelas) dan ini adalah hari bersih-bersih (bisa saja Tetsuya di perpustakaan untuk membersihkan isi rak) juga karena hari ini adalah hari bersih-bersih (Tetsuya biasanya membantu kelas lain cuci jemur tirai). Berdecak sekali, Akashi bingung lagi. Susah jika sudah menyangkut keberadaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia bisa berada dimanapun dalam keadaan apapun. Dan kalau sudah kambuh sifatnya, Kuroko sulit sekali ditemukan bahkan oleh sang kaisar sekalipun.

•

•

•

•

"Tumben kau datang ke kelasku, nanodayo."

Kuroko menatap Midorima yang asik memandangi voucher seharga ¥1000 di tangan kirinya. Yah, tadinya sih mau bertemu Aomine. Tapi berhubung si pria eksotis itu menghilang dari peredaran bersama kekasih pirangnya dan hanya ada Midorima di tempat, ya apa boleh buat. Ia tak ingin kembali ke kelas, risih akan berondongan pertanyaan seputar aksi penyelamatan dan ia juga tak ingin ke perpus, khawatir ditanya lebih-lebih oleh staf pengurus—meski mungkin mereka tidak tahu.

Ia mengeluarkan lolipop pelangi dari kantung kemeja, memandangi dengan khidmat. Ini lucky itemnya, kan? Kok rasanya agak melenceng dari perkiraan. Ia pikir memiliki lucky item berarti terhindar dari kesialan. Dituduh yang iya-iya dan kemarahan Akashi barusan adalah kesialan, jadi apanya yang terhindarkan?

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Menoleh, si pria berbulu mata lentik menatapnya skeptik. Kuroko pilih mengangguk sebagai jawaban gestur.

"Dari gadis kebaratan itu?"

"Benar, Midorima-kun."

Si hijau menghela napas. "Kau lihat reaksi Akashi barusan."

"Akashi-kun berlebihan. Aku hanya menolongnya."

"Tapi caranya itu—"

Tunggu. Memang kenapa kalau cara menolong Kuroko super romantis? Memang misinya dan Kisedai bukan, untuk membuat Kuroko tetap bersih dan polos sepanjang waktu? Kalaupun ia memang harus ternodai, para manusia ajaib tentu lebih rela si baby blue disandingkan dengan wanita yang sama manisnya. Well, mungkin untuk kasus satu ini mereka harus menghadapi Momoi sebagai penentang keras tapi tetap saja! Kisedai lebih pasrah kalau Kuroko jatuh pada gadis belia.

"Caranya itu?" ulang Kuroko menaikkan alis. Midorima buru-buru menekan bingkai kacamata.

"Sudah benar. Hanya saja kau tahu Akashi, nanodayo." bilangnya hati-hati. "Hari ini Sagittarius tidak cocok disandingkan dengan Aquarius jadi kau mesti lebih berhati-hati."

"Aku tahu, Midorima-kun."

"Tapi Oha Asa selalu mengatakan kalau Aquarius sering sekali cekcok dengan zodiak Sagittarius." Midorima asal nyeletuk sebenarnya.

"Eh?"

"Dan yang paling cocok untuk zodiakmu adalah Gemini, nodayo." kalau yang ini serius, soalnya Midorima baru baca dari majalah bulanan adiknya sebelum berangkat sekolah. "Mungkin kau bisa tanya zodiak gadis bule itu nanti."

Kuroko memperdalam kerutan di dahi. Tanya zodiaknya? Untuk apa? Memang benar sih kadang idealnya Aquarius dan Gemini itu selaras, contohnya ia dan Kise. Beda sifat namun satu garis keukean—submisif yang baik. Mereka punya sifat saling mendukung, contohnya dalam hal memanjakan seme. Tapi Kuroko tidak berpikir mereka cocok jadi combo yang baik, tidak terpikirkan sama sekali.

Lalu masalah kecocokan dengan kaisar berpanah gunting, ehm—memang benar sih kalau mereka sering cekcok. Bahkan waktu dua bulan ini hampir habis diwarnai dengan pertengkaran besar-kecil, menandakan kalau hubungan mereka memang demikian rapuh. Tapi tolong, kalau soal perasaan Kuroko yakin mereka tidak kalah dari yang lain kok.

"Aku masih ingin bersama Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun." cih. Si megane facepalm dalam hati. "Awalnya memang sulit, tapi—aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan perjuangan teman-teman yang sudah mendukung kami."

Apa? Perjuangan? Dukungan? Bah! Midorima dan Momoi selaku pelopor penyelamat kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya berani bertaruh akan arti perjuangan yang sesungguhnya. Andai kau tahu, Kuroko. Kami memang berjuang untuk kalian—perpisahan kalian.

Tapi bukan Midorima Shintarou kalau tidak punya akal panjang.

"Terserah, lagipula aku juga tidak peduli, nanodayo." cuek dulu untuk sementara. "Yang jelas itulah yang dikatakan Oha Asa. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika mengabaikan Oha Asa—dan kau sudah lihat buktinya di depan matamu sendiri."

•

•

•

•

Bel pulang berdentang. Kuroko tak mengindahkan panggilan manja Momoi dan Kise yang menyuruhnya untuk tunggu sebentar. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali dikejar Aomine yang meminta penjelasan atas kejadian bersih-bersih kelas tadi pagi. Ia tak ingin menjawab dulu, ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar bercuap-cuap santai.

Menoleh sekali ke belakang, ia bersyukur saat Akashi terlihat bingung mencarinya di tengah kerumunan siswa yang sedang sibuk di gerbang. Ia mempercepat laju langkah, menikung beberapa kali sampai tiba di depan apartemen bertingkat 44 lantai. Segera ia melesat ke dalam lift, memencet lantai 11 dan melompat keluar lalu berlari lagi ke kamar nomor 4. Kosong, bagus sekali. Meski berantakan setidaknya ia lega. Akashi tidak ada, ponselnya juga sudah ia matikan. Setelah mengunci pintu ia bergegas menaruh tas di atas nakas lalu mulai membenahi kamar. Sprei diganti, kepingan DVD dikumpulkan, cucian piyama ditumpuk dalam keranjang. Sapu sedikit, ia tersenyum sendiri. Kamar sudah rapi.

Kuroko keluar, mulai meraba dapur. Sisa kekacauan tadi pagi belum selesai. Selai strawberry tumpah di taplak meja makan, roti panggang gosong ikut menambah keabstrakan. Belum lagi ujung jas Akashi yang terbakar karena sempat masuk mesin pemanggang, pokoknya kacau. Berbekal lap semi basah dan kemoceng, Kuroko merambahi meja kaca dengan kayu jati berukir tribal sebagai pasak. Baju kotor ditarik, kursi makan dirapatkan, taplak petak merah disambar, roti dilempar ke kotak sampah terdekat. Namun memang dasar Kuroko Tetsuya bukanlah shooter yang baik, ia meleset dan mesti beranjak memasukkan roti dengan cara normal. Dengan beberapa sentuhan resik, ia patut bangga. Bisa dilihat kilauan imajiner di sekitar ruang dapur, bakat alamiah ibu rumah tangga memang.

Lirik sedikit ke ruang nonton, bersih. Ruang tamu juga tinggal disapu. Ia bersenandung kecil, dirasa pekerjaannya selesai. Teringat akan jarak yang harus ia buat hari ini untuk sang kaisar, Kuroko melangkah ke kamar. Tampak sprei biru muda dengan salur merah—sesuai permintaan Akashi. Ia menatap dalam kasur king size yang bahkan bisa ditiduri empat orang dewasa, apakah ia harus mebuat pembatas dari guling atau papan tripleks? Akashi cukup persisten, yang ada nanti dirubuhkannya dinding isolator itu. Lalu apa sebaiknya mereka tidur terpisah? Dirinya sih tidak masalah, toh ini demi Akashi. Namun balik ke masalah, Akashi bagaimana? Dia bisa saja menyusul Kuroko ke ruang TV. Tapi bagaimana kalau pintunya dikunci dari luar? Tidak, tidak. Akashi bisa menghancurkannya dengan segala cara. Lalu kalau Kuroko pergi, bagaimana?

Mendadak senyum tipis terulas.

Oke, fix!

(◐∇◐*)

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya."

Ketukan halus terus dilancarkan. Akashi agak sangsi untuk lanjut marah, takut Tetsuya-nya moody lagi. Berdiri di depan kayu tebal yang membatasinya dengan insan manis itu saja membuatnya ketar-ketir. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari marahnya uke kuudere, menurutnya.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya. Kau tega membiarkanku di luar sendirian? Ini sudah hampir senja."

Bagus. Sekarang Akashi tahu betapa memelasnya ia meminta sang malaikat membukakan pintu. Setelah seharian ditarik sana sini oleh kenaasan, Akashi harus disibukkan oleh banyaknya dokumen jelang acara kemping musim panas. Jadilah seperti ini keadaannya, menggenaskan. Ingat sinetron siang yang berjudul 'Suami Teraniaya Istri Durhaka' yang dulu sering ditonton almarhumah ibunya sewaktu ia kecil, ia bisa merasakan derita si protagonis pria. Oh, Ibu. Lihatlah menantumu.

Cklek

Akashi lega. Setidaknya ia masih diberi pintu oleh si biru muda. Jika memang harus dicemberuti tak apa, asal beri dia kesempatan untuk dekat. Akashi tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti suami yang dicampakkan istrinya seperti ini, mereka harus bicara.

"Tetsu—ya?"

Hening.

"Tetsuya? Kau didalam?"

Sunyi.

"Tetsuya?"

Oke, Akashi greget sekarang. Tak ada sahutan, tak ada tanda kehidupan pula. Barusan jelas-jelas ia mencoba buka pintu namun terkunci lalu ada yang membukakannya tanpa perlu ia dobrak. Jangan-jangan—oh, sudahlah. Akashi tidak takut pada hal lain kecuali pada Tetsuya-nya yang sedang moody.

Baru saja ia ingin meraih telpon rumah, menelpon penjaga gerbang untuk menanyakan apakah ia melihat seseorang dengan anggota tubuh serba biru keluar masuk apartment, pandangannya tiba-tiba terbentur pada dua buah mangkuk keramik beda ukuran dengan sumpit dan sendok bebek menyilang di salah satu permukaannya. Sehelai kertas menunggui di samping, minta dibaca.

Diraihnya segera lembaran kertas memo terlebih dahulu, membaca sederet kalimat yang ditulis rapi oleh tangan mungil. Akashi mengernyit.

 **'Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan tunggu aku. Pokoknya aku marah. Kita musuhan hari ini dan aku tidak mau melihat Akashi-kun untuk sisa hari ini. Tolong segera makan dan tidur, aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Akashi-kun terlelap.'**

Dirematnya helai kertas tak berdosa dengan penuh emosi. Bisa dibayangkan aura dingin merambati penjuru ruangan saat ini, perasaannya sudah berkecamuk bagai kembang gula bermerk nona-nona. Diliriknya semangkuk sup yang hampir kehilangan uap di meja, pertanda si baby blue belum lama pergi. Sorot matanya menyendu dadakan, ia mendaratkan bokong tepat di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung pada kedua mangkuk berwarna merah hati. Diambilnya sendok bebek berbahan melamine kemudian diisinya dengan kuah sup berwarna keemasan. Diseruput dengan elegan, Akashi tersenyum perih. Kuroko makin pintar memasak.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat hatiku naik turun sebegininya, Tetsuya?"

Merasa yakin Akashi sudah terlelap disofa setelah mandi, Kuroko keluar dari balik pintu kamar tamu. Pegal juga rasanya menunggu sambil terjepit seperti ini namun apa boleh buat. Ia tak ingin Akashi kena sial lagi. Terlebih rupanya hawa keberadaannya yang begitu tipis tak dapat dirasakan Akashi, entah efek galau atau bagaimana. Yang jelas Kuroko lega, ia bisa keluar tanpa diketahui sang raja saat ini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mengendap-endap menuju kamar, ia mengambil selimut dan buru-buru membungkus tubuh si pria merah. Kuroko tersenyum sendiri saat menangkap wajah damai Akashi yang terlanjur pulas. Pemandangan ini hanya miliknya, bukan?

Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Saat SMP Midorima pernah berkata kalau kesialan seseorang yang diramalkan Oha Asa biasanya hanya langgeng sehari. Akashi sudah melalui hari ini dengan begitu berat, sudah tentu kesialan itu akan musnah dalam beberapa menit lagi. Optimis, Kuroko tersenyum tipis seraya mendaratkan belaian lembut di surai semerah cherry. Sempat terusik, Kuroko menyurutkan tangan dan segera bersembunyi. Duh, sampai kapan sih hari seperti ini berlangsung? Ini sulit. Sungguh. Menjalani hubungan seperti ini saja sudah sukar setengah mati, sekarang harus pakai jarak segala. Ia melirik jam lagi, tinggal tiga menitan. Sabar sedikit tidak akan membunuhnya, kok. Kuroko menoleh sebelum menyabet mangkuk kosong di atas meja makan. Sesaat kemudian ia mundur lagi untuk sekedar mengecup kening sang Emperor yang sempat tersibak.

"Sampai besok, Akashi-kun."

•

•

•

•

Iris merah itu menyipit ketika dirasa intensitas cahaya mentari makin menusuk-nusuk retina. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk dan selimut biru lembut ikut luruh dari tubuh. Agak kaget namun tidak heran. Ia tersenyum apalagi saat mendapati adanya seonggok croissant dan teh mint hangat yang masih mengepul. Berniat jaim, ia menyalakan TV tanpa memanggil penyaji sarapan.

Senyumnya makin lebar kala merasakan sepasang lengan hangat melingkar di pundak, manja. Belum mau menurunkan arogansi, ia terpejam.

"Sudah puas menjauhiku seharian, Tetsuya?"

Akashi merasakan helaian rambut biru bergerak seiring anggukan. Pelukan dieratkan.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat pagi, kan? Aku masih ingin marah."

"Tetsuya tahu kalau ucapan selamat pagiku berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Aku juga mau membahas yang kemarin."

Tawa kecil terdengar. Ah, rindu rasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi-kun."

Kelopak matanya terbuka, Akashi mendongak demi mendapatkan wajah moe sebagai cuci mata pembuka hari. Kecupan singkat didaratkan di kening, turun ke pipi lalu jatuh di bibir, Kuroko berhasil merona.

"Selamat pagi juga, Tetsuya. Duduk disini."

Tangan mungil itu digapai. Seakan tertuntun untuk mendekat, Kuroko berjalan memutar dengan jemari yang masih terjalin dengan jari ramping Akashi. Akashi sempat protes dan mereka tertawa kecil saat Kuroko berjalan memutar lagi. Pagi yang indah, khasnya pengantin baru yang sedang mabuk—

 **'Cancer mendapat peringkat pertama hari ini dan—wah, wah. Sebenarnya ada apa ya, dengan Sagittarius dan Aquarius? Disarankan untuk tidak berdekatan lagi seperti kemarin katanya! Wah, wah. Sagittarius menduduki peringkat ketiga terbawah dalam peruntungan, sedangkan Aquarius masih berada di peruntungan kedua. Lucky item Cancer hari ini adalah yogurt jeruk, jadi—'**

Sontak Kuroko melepas genggaman Akashi yang menatap kaget padanya. Dirinya sendiri sudah terkejut tak karuan, acara zodiak pagi itu kembali mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

"Tetsuya, jangan coba-coba—"

"Hari ini kita musuhan lagi, Akashi-kun. Jangan mencoba untuk dekat-dekat."

.

.

Tbc (?)

.

.

Momoi : Hai, hai! Aku kembali lagi untuk para readers (ketawa) kali ini aku bersama Tetsu-kun~ (meluk lengan Kuroko) dan juga Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya (lirik males ke belakang) sebenarnya ini diluar rencana ne~ semuanya tidak masuk dalam dataku sebelumnya, kita tidak diberitahu Nami-chan kan, Tetsu-kun?

Kuroko : Tentang apa, Momoi-san?

Momoi : Semuanya, Tetsu-kun. Mulai dari perubahan mi—

Midorima : Stop, nanodayo! (melotot sebisanya ke Momoi)

Aomine : Satsuki mulai lagi. Dasar gadis bodoh. Datang-datang main peluk orang lalu bicara tidak jelas pula.

Kise : Aominecchi jangan kasar, ssu. Momocchi ini soulmateku, jadi jangan bicara kasar padanya! (pouting bareng Momoi)

Aomine : Lalu aku kau anggap apa, Kise?

Kise : Pacar, kan? (inosen)

Aomine : Tumben. Biasanya kalau didepan Tetsu kau tidak mau mengaku.

Kise : Eh, ada Kurokocchi? (noleh cepet, siap meluk) duh, Kurokocchi, yang barusan itu aku bercanda, kok! Aku kan cuma suka Kurokocchi.

Momoi : Ki-chan jangan coba-coba menikung dong~! (tarik tangan Kuroko)

Murasakibara : Nee~ Aka-chin kirim email padaku kalau kita harus hemat durasi lho~

(hening)

Midorima : Bukannya aku mau, tapi karena ini misiku dan aku yang pegang semua surat Nami jadi aku yang pertama baca.

Aomine : Bilanh saja kau memang mau baca (senyum sebel)

Midorima : U-urusai! Pertama, Nami minta maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Ia mengalami sebuah fase yang dinamakan mentok jadi mungkin isi fic ini juga terasa tidak berarah. Dan—tunggu, apa itu mentok?

Murasakibara : Mido-chin tidak tau, eh? Itu semacam bagian tubuh ayam~ (ngiler) sepertinya enak~

Kise : Murasakibaracchi garing, ssu. Itu sih dada mentok. Mentok itu artinya buntu.

Aomine : Oi, oi, sebentar! Ini ada coretan, jelas-jelas si Nami salah tulis, mungkin maksudnya montok! Montok berarti seksi! (ngiler mesum)

Kuroko : (sigh) Teman-teman—

Momoi : Ini semua karena Midorin! Sudah tahu mentok itu artinya buntu malah bertanya lagi!

Midorima : Aku memang tidak tahu, nanodayo!

Kuroko : Akashi-kun—

Aomine : Tetsu, berhentilah mendesah, apalagi pakai sebut nama si cebol itu.

Kise : Aominecchi yang harusnya berhenti bicara, bisa-bisa—

Kuroko : Bukan mendesah, Aomine-kun. Itu—

(Jleb! KRAKK)

Kise : Huaaa! Aominecchi—!

Akashi : Tolong jangan buat moodku lebih buruk lagi, Daiki.

Murasakibara : Nee~ kepala Mine-chin sampai bocor, Aka-chin~

Midorima : Jangan pedulikan dia, nanodayo (tarik Kuroko) kau baca bagian ini. Momoi, kau baca bagian ini.

Momoi : Hai'! Lanjut dengan alasannya Nami-chan yaa (gapeduli yang dibelakang). Katanya karena sibuk kerja jadi buntu ide dan malah sampai tak sempat balas review juga. Ditambah lagi laptopnya rusak. Tentang misi Ki-chan, aree~ dia bingung mau mulai dari mana katanya (garuk kepala) jadinya diskip ke bagian Midorin deh.

Aomine : Duh... (bangkit dengan susah payah) bagi aku kertas reviewnya, Satsuki. Jangan bicara sendirian.

Murasakibara : Mine-chin, lukamu mengerikan nee~

Aomine : Diam, bodoh! Aku yang baca review pertama (rampas kertas kuning di tangan Momoi sampil pegang kepala) dari **AulChan12**. Jangan keras-keras bilang cemburunya, dia sedang sensi pada kami (bisik-bisik sambil tunjuk Akashi) yap. Si Murasakibara memang cukup beruntung tapi tetap saja misinya gagal.

Kise : Aku juga mau baca, ssu! (rampas lagi dari Aomine) dari **siucchi** ahaha mereka bukan kurang akua, mereka kurang kasih sayang #apaan. Ahaha aku juga senang sih, tapiiiii! MISIKU TIDAK JADI TAYANG dan aku juga bingung harus balas apa siucchiiii (nangis badai) tp aku bahagia kalau kamu bahagia (lanjut ngekeh) eh, Nagisacchi memang tidak tahu kalau Akashicchi itu tipe S, Kurokocchi juga tidak, ssu jd jangan keras-keras bilangnya (bisik2) aku pikir jg begitu, ssu! Mamanya Kurokocchi memang lebih sayang Akashicchi daripada Kurokocchi! Dan lagi—uph!

Aomine : Kau tidak ada stopnya kalau tidak dibeginikan (bekap Kise) selanjutnya—

Momoi : Sudah dong, Dai-chan! Aku juga mau baca! (rebut kertas) dari **wullancholee**! Wah kamu review di tiap chapter sekaligus, aku jadi bingung mau baca yang mana nee~ hehe

Kagamin baik-baik saja, tapi hari ini ia tak disertakan soalnya kenapa? Karena dia sudah terlalu galau difriendzone sama Tetsu-kun nee~ ahahaha Tetsu-kun ngambeknya imut kok, Akashi-kun yang mengerikan (bisik2) iya benar! Aku lebih suka kalau Tetsu-kun main pedang, bukan main pisau #ambigu iya tuh iya! Pacarnya Tetsu-kun kalah pekanya sama aku. Dan—benar lho, cuma Mukkun saja yang dapat hadiah dari Akashi-kun. Kalau Dai-chan dan Kagamin sih mungkin sudah dikasih katana (ketawa riang) jangan! Cuma aku gadis yang boleh mencium Tetsu-kun! Oke terimakasih atas semangatnya ya! Nanti—

Midorima : Sudah, kan? Aku akan baca—

Momoi : Eits! Aku baca lagi untuk (di belakang udah greget massal) Mukkun memang lalai kalau sudah berurusan dengan makanan! Aku juga bingung mengarahkannya (facepalm) tapi dia gagal ne, jadi kami harus cari cara lain. Sssst! Jangan keras-keras bilang masalah misinya! (bisik2 lagi) Ki-chan gagal tampil sekarang, ne! Chap depan juga kayaknya masih Midorin deh. Tetsu-kun mau baca? Nih! (kasih kertas pink)

Kuroko : Ah, iya. Terimakasih, Momoi-san. (Momoi jerit2) ini untuk **Fujimoto Yumi** yang mendukung aku dan Akashi-kun di tiap ficnya, Arigatou gozaimasu (bungkuk hormat) aku juga tidak tahu, Fujimoto-san. Nami-san membuat fic ini dengan moodnya jadi aku juga bingung mau jawab apa. Trimakasih sekali lagi (bungkuk2)

Momoi : Nee~ nee! Ini untuk Mukkun! (ngasihin kertas unyu)

Murasakibara : Aku balas untuk tiga orang ya~ untuk **Mizukami Sakura-chan, Rive Eve Akashi** dan **Seijuurou Eisha.** Ini sudah lanjut nee~ (kunyah mumugi)

Midorima : Aku juga baca! (nyerobot) dari **Wulan**. Tidak apa, nanodayo. Dia sih yang penting dibaca saja. Murasakibara memang teledor, disogok sedikit langsung lupa. Kau dukung siapa sih?! Jangan berharap mereka langgeng, masih ada aku, Kise dan Momoi nanodayo (bisikinnya setengah teriak)

Kuroko : Akashi-kun tidak ingin baca review?

Akashi : (langsung datang) Tetsuya mwngizinkanku? Bacanya boleh sambil duduk sampingan?

Kuroko : Tidak boleh. Hari ini kita masih musuhan.

Akashi : Cih. (rebut kertas biru muda) Ini dari **Hanazawa Yui Imnida**. Atsushi memang agak menyebalkan belakangan ini namun ia bisa kutangani dengan cepat. Ah, benar. Aku juga menyesal mengucapkan kata-kata sepayah itu, jelas-jelas aku dan Tetsuya tidak akan terpisahkan (smirk) tidak, tidak. Jangan harap Ryouta bakal sanggup memecah kami, ia akan berakhir diujung salah satu koleksi guntingku. Lalu selanjutnya siapa yang mau baca?

Momoi : Aku, aku!

Kuroko : Tapi kan Momoi-san sudah baca beberapa kali.

Midorima : Biar aku yang baca. Ini untuk **VanillaMint Dayo.** Kau benar, Murasakibara memang cukup berunrung kemarin. Tapi menurut Oha Asa, Cancer mendapat peringkat pertama jadi aku pasti lebih beruntung darinya, nanodayo. Kise disimpan untuk siksaan hari lain, aku bertaruh lucky itemku untuk satu minggu jika sampai aku kalah.

Sebenarnya itulah alasan mengapa Aomine dan Kagami menjadi pasukan lini depan. Mereka adalah tumbal Kiseki no Sedai. Tiap misi kami yang gagal selalu bersangkutan dengan kesalahan mereka, jadi seperti itulah penjelasannya. Mengenai ibu Kuroko, tidak. Mungkin ia hanya sedang khilaf. Atau Akashi sengaja main pelet ibunya Kuroko (bisik2)

Aomine : Aku juga mau baca lagi! Aku baru sekali baca! (kepalanya udah diperban)

Kise : Aku juga, aku juga! Dari **rizky,** syarat ketiga masa' tidak tau, ssu? Itu, lho—

Aomine : Akashi minta anu.

Momoi : Kyaa! Dai-chan spoiler sekali sih! (getok kepala Aomine, bocor lagi. Kuroko udah blushing)

Kise : Wuaa—! Kepalanya bocor lagi, ssu!

Midorima : Siapapun, tutup diskusinya!

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin mau eskrim?

Kuroko : Boleh, Murasakibara-kun. Tapi setelah aku menutup segmen ini dulu, ya. Terimakasih untuk para followers, favers, dan silent reader yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu, gomennasai. Sekalian untuk—

Akashi : Setelahnya kita tidur sekamar lagi ya, Tetsuya?

Kuroko : Tolong berhenti mendekatiku, Akashi-kun. Kita masih musuhan hari ini. Chapter depan mungkin akan lama dipublish mengingat Nami-san akan menjalani UTS dan sebagainya. Kita doakan semoga Nami-san—

Momoi : Mukkun, eskrimnya menetes ke bajumu, ne!

Murasakibara : Sacchin punya tissue?

Kuroko : (mulai kesel)...punya waktu dan ide untuk—

Murasakibara : Kuro-chin punya tisu?

Kuroko : —segera menyelesaikan fic ini. Sekian dan terimakasih (kabur pake misdirection)


	6. Chapter 4b

—Tersangka Keempat (selesai diproses) : Midorima Shintarou—

"Midorin hebat! Menggunakan Oha Asa sebagai sebab alami pertikaian Tetsu-kun dengan Akashi-kun!"

"Hmph. Ini karena Cancer berada dalam urutan pertama hari ini, nanodayo. Selebihnya memang karena kecerdasanku."

"Uh~ itu tidak nyambung, Midorimacchi! Kalau aku jalan duluan juga pasti misiku lebih bagus, ssu!"

"Diamlah, Kise. Yang sudah-sudah juga kau dibidik si Akashi kan."

"Tapi hebatnya Kise-chin tidak kena ya~"

"Benar! Kalau yang dibidik Aominecchi atau Kagamicchi sih mungkin bisa saja kena ya?"

"Teme! Kenapa bawa-bawa aku segala!"

"Sudah, ah! Sekarang kita hampir berhasil, ne! Sini, sini!" gadis merah muda menarik tangan-tangan ramping sambil menumpuknya paksa. Ia berada di urutan teratas. "Sedikit lagi—kepolosan Kuroko Tetsuya-kun terselamatkan!"

•

•

•

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I've gain nothing but pleasure and anu from this fic. Standard warning applied.

•

•

•

Hari ini Akashi harus rela berangkat sendirian (lagi). Kuroko dibawa kabur oleh Kisedai, alih-alihnya menyelamatkan sang raja, katanya. Padahal Akashi juga tahu kalau mereka modus! Awas saja. Hari ini tak ada keberuntungan yang bisa menghalangi bidikan guntingnya lagi.

Misuh-misuh ia menyambar kunci mobil, keadaan rumah tak ia pedulikan. Memar yang kemarin saja belum sepenuhnya hilang, ia malah menambahnya saat menjalankan usaha pengejaran Kuroko. Kali ini di kening, terantuk sudut meja makan. Belum lagi bekas-bekas kerusuhan yang tersisa karena Murasakibara mencoba mencomot croissant, duh! Akashi hampir hilang kesabaran sebelum Kuroko mencegahnya pakai todongan kemoceng.

Kami-sama, sampai kapan kesialan ini bakal bertahan? Akashi sudah tidak kuat. Tinggal serumah namun saling mengasingkan. Tidur seranjang tapi berjauh-jauhan. Please, Akashi tidak ingin dibeginikan sekalipun oleh Kuroko yang suka sekali membuatnya jadi masokis. Ia tahu sekali Kuroko melakukan ini untuknya, tapi yang benar saja! Bahkan ramalan bintang sekalipun tak merestuinya dengan si baby blue? Sialan! Ia ini pemenang, bukan? Mengapa nasibnya harus diobok-obok oleh takhayul yang kebetulan terealisasi?

Ini semua terjadi karena ia membeli TV untuk dipajang di kamar. Kenapa? Kalau saja Kuroko tidak menonton sampai larut, mungkin ia tak akan diduakan. Kenapa? Kalau saja Kuroko tidak menonton berita pagi mungkin ia tak akan tertarik dengan opening Oha Asa. Kenapa? Kalau saja ia tidak menonton Oha Asa mungkin ia tak akan terhasut ramalan. Kenapa? Karena ini semua bermula dari cita-cita sepihak Akashi. Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Mengapa ia harus salah lagi?

Kebut-kebutan dilakukan. Tak peduli seberapa buruk peruntungannya, ia tetap melaju di jalan sarat pedestrian. Kesal akan nasib, kisah cinta dan dirinya sendiri. Semakin kesini hubungannya tak pernah terasa lebih baik, ia tak ingin berlebihan apalagi suudzon namun instingnya mengatakan kalau sesuatu mempermainkan hubungannya dengan Kuroko. Sesuatu mendalangi semuanya, namun ia tak tahu harus menunjuk (si)apa. Jika saja ia punya petunjuk samarnya sekalipun, ia akan mengatasi dengan cara biasa. Yeah, semua harus segera diselesaikan jika ingin hidupnya damai bersama si baby blue.

凸(皿)凸

"Tak apakah kalau begini? Aku agak khawatir dengan keadaan rumah."

"Cih. Berhentilah bicara seperti ibu-ibu yang minggat dari suami dan anaknya, Tetsu. Memangnya Akashi sebengal itu apa."

"Duh, Aominecchi jangan sesumbar, ssu. Akashicchi bisa saja dibelakangmu saat ini."

"Peduli amat."

"Dai-chan memangnya punya nyali?"

"Mana mungkin, Sacchin~ seperti tidak kenal Mine-chin saja~"

"Oi, kalian!"

"Berisik, Aomine. Aku sedang mendengarkan siaran ulang Oha Asa dari radio."

"Aku diperingkat keberapa, Midorimacchi?"

"Lima. Lucky item untukmu adalah action figure badak bercula dua, nanodayo."

"Kalau aku, Midorin?"

"Dua. Lucky itemmu adalah boneka beruang mini berwarna biru."

"Boneka beruang mini?" si manik azure menelengkan kepala, sontak merogoh tas setelahnya—beranjak mengeluarkan seonggok boneka beruang seukuran telapak tangan. "Barusan tetangga sebelah memberiku banyak oleh-oleh sebelum berangkat, Momoi-san mau satu?"

Bagai diterjang badai bunga, si gadis pink menari tanpa kontrol tepat saat beruang mini jatuh ke tangannya. Menggumamkan kata 'aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik', ia terus menari tanpa diindahkan Kisedai yang berjalan menjauh.

"Kuroko." si manis menoleh. "Kau tidak bisa bersama Akashi lagi hari ini."

Sempat tertunduk. "Iya, Midorima-kun. Barusan kami sempat nonton Oha Asa bersama."

"Sehari lagi seperti ini berarti kalian tidak jodoh, Tetsu." si pria tan malah ngompor. "Biasanya 'kan begitu."

"Eh?"

"Itu benar, nanodayo." si hijau menaikkan megane. "Mungkin kalian memang tidak ditakdirkan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Tapi—"

"Kurokocchi tentu tahu apa yang Akashicchi alami dua hari ini jika dekat-dekat Kurokocchi, kan? Sudah jelas sekali, ssu. Mungkin kalian tidak jodoh, coba cari orang dengan zodiak lain yang lebih klop dengan Kurokocchi, misalnya Gemini seperti aku ini!"

"Kise-chin menggelikan~ aku minta keripiknya."

"Tapi Kise-kun, kami—"

"Yo, Kuroko."

Panggilan singkat membuatnya mendongak. Beberapa pasang mata ikut melirik termasuk sosok gadis yang sedang sibuk riang gembira dibelakang. Seorang pria tegap dengan alis bercabang memberi hi-five, tapi hanya pada Kuroko, lho.

"Halo, Kagami-kun." ia menatap datar. "Kemarin tidak sekolah. Apa ada sesuatu?"

Dalam hati ia berbunga. Ah, masih diperhatikan rupanya. Seandainya atensi itu mutlak miliknya mungkin ia tak akan segan menjawabnya dengan manis seperti mengawali sahutan dengan kecupan kening sebagai salam pertemuan. Tapi ia tak begitu ingin dahinya bolong sepagi ini, sih.

"Aku mengantar Alex ke bandara. Ia harus pulang." Kagami menggaruk kepala. "Tumben tidak sama Akashi."

"Iya. Soalnya—"

"Peruntungan Akashi buruk kalau bersama Kuroko, nodayo."

Kuroko tertunduk lagi, sementara Aomine dan Kise sudah tertawa tanpa suara, puas akan keadaan. Murasakibara cuek seperti biasa, asik makan ketoprak sambil jalan. Momoi langsung menggaet lengan si baby blue, niat meng-comfort. Kagami hanya memandang simpatik, kemudian menepuk kepala Kuroko sebagai aksi lanjutan.

"Kau bukan biang kesialan."—karena siapapun yang mendapatkanmu sama dengan ketimpaan anugerah, Kuroko. "Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri."

"Tapi Kagami-kun—"

"Kita ini partner, ingat? Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Terakhir kali aku percaya padamu saat Kagami-kun bilang aku gemuk lalu beberapa hari setelahnya dahimu berlubang."

Hampir seluruh member Kiseki no Sedai menahan tawa, terkecuali Murasakibara yang masih tenang makan keripik pisang dan AoKise yang sudah ngakak bebas.

"Tapi memang iya, kan? Waktu itu kau gemuk, Kuroko."

"Sebenarnya Kagami-kun mau menenangkanku atau sebaliknya?"

Maunya sih jadi pacarmu, Kuroko. Tapi jawabannya pasti tidak.

"Pokoknya kau bukan biang kesialan." Kagami mengacak rambut biru selembut bintang iklan. "Lagipula yang kutahu kalau ramalan mengatakan seseorang akan dapat sial biasanya cuma bakal bertahan sehari."

"Tapi ini sudah dua hari kami diharuskan berjauhan, Kagami-kun."

"Yah—" kini Kagami garuk kepala. "Mungkin kalian memang tidak jodoh, Kuroko."

Murung menyerang. Kuroko tertunduk ekstrim. Mulanya Aomine mau menoyor kepala sang macan namun Midorima dan Momoi memberi isyarat kalau perkataannya sudah oke. Kagami sungguh gagal paham, ia benar-benar tak ingin ikutan misi lagi, serius. Yang berada di pikirannya hanyalah mendekati Kuroko yang sedang galau. Itu saja, kok. Masalah misi impossible mereka sih tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kagami sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau latihan. Hyuga-sensei memarahiku tadi pagi." Kagami menoleh, Kuroko belum mendongak. "Mau menemaniku berlatih? Atau—melatih teknik passing terbarumu, mungkin? Well, meskipun permainanmu tidak begitu berguna dilapangan."

Bungkam. Mulanya Kisedai sempat bingung akan cara Kagami mencintai seseorang dengan begitu sadis. Lagipula siapa juga yang suka dikatai semacam itu? Pantas saja si baby blue ogah jatuh padanya. Jika Kise atau Momoi yang mendapat tempat dicintai semacam Kuroko mungkin mereka sudah mengambil pisau daging dan menjadikan Kagami bistik bumbu kacang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kagami-kun berkata ingin menenangkanku."

"Cih. Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak bisa berkata lembut. Intinya kau mau menemaniku atau tidak?" Kagami garuk rambut lagi "Aku akan membelikanmu susu kocok vanilla di perjalanan nanti."

Tepat. Kuroko berjalan membuntutinya setelah mengangguk manis. Kagami tersenyum menang, ia menyodorkan kepalan tinju untuk dibalas sang partner. Tak peduli teriakan kesal sang mantan cahaya dan gadis bermahkota merah muda, mereka terus jalan beriringan. Dibuntuti model pirang yang cemberut dan pria tinggi yang asik mengunyah stik jagung, Kagami tak peduli. Sepasang mata jadeite menangkap gerak gerik mesra antara cahaya dan bayangan sambil menaikkan kacamata. Ini kesempatan yang paling bagus.

•

•

•

Laporan pengajuan festival musim dingin ditandatangani dengan asal. Proposal kegiatan wushu juga jadi korban coretan abstrak dari pena gelap. Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan kertas berisi pengajuan ekstrakulikuler lainnya. Anggota OSIS sempat bergidik ngeri sesaat setelah bertatapan satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi, mereka harus jadi saksi nyata dari sifat mengerikan sang ketua. Untung saja coretan itu tidak sampai terukir di dahi mereka.

"Dimana Shintarou?"

Satu pertanyaan berjuta makna. Anggota OSIS mulai terjebak dalam delusi. Untuk apa Akashi mencari pria hijau tsundere itu? Mau dibidikkah? Mau diminta bantuannyakah? Mau dianukah? Duh, semoga bukan hal buruk hasilnya.

"A-anoo. Akashi-sama—"

"Aku tidak butuh kata anu sekarang." kalau bukan dari Tetsuya, lanjutnya membatin. "Jadi dia tidak disini, eh?"

"Ehm, kami rasa Midorima-kun m-masih—"

"Bersama Tetsuya, ya?"

Wah. Mereka bingung harus jawab apa. Yang sudah-sudah juga kalau mereka bilang 'tidak tahu' sudah tentu sang Kaisar akan semakin murka. Belum hilang bekas amukan tempo hari ketika Empress-nya latihan bareng sang cahaya, sekarang masa harus ditambah lagi? Duh, mengapa juga mereka punya ketua OSIS yang tidak professional seperti ini? Jangan salah, dulu Akashi sangat stabil sebelum tunduk dibawah naungan malaikat setaraf Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Well, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." ia berdiri, mulas massal mulai merambat. "Urusi semua dokumen yang bisa kalian urus dan kumpulkan hasil akhirnya di mejaku."

"Tapi Akashi-sama, kami—"

" **Selesaikan sebelum aku kembali**." ia menoleh. "Kalian tahu bukan kalau aku tidak menyukai penolakan?"

•

•

•

"Midorin, lihat ini! Ada artikel tentang kecocokan pasangan berdasarkan zodiak di majalahnya Ki-chan!"

"Momocchi, sudah kubilang untuk melihat fotoku saja, ssu!"

Midorima hampir terjungkal dari kursi lipatnya saat hendak bangkit menghampiri gadis bermata pink di ambang pintu. Tentang asmara antar zodiak? Oh, jangan salah paham. Ia tidak peduli, kok. Hanya saja ini penting untuk referensi hubungan, misalnya hubungan antara dirinya dan seseorang yang sedang tertawa abstrak nun jauh disana.

"Biar aku yang baca, nanodayo." tangannya terjulur, gulungan lembaran kertas potret hampir jatuh ke tangan.

"Itu tidak penting, Midorimacchi! Fotoku ada di—"

"Kau berisik sekali, Kise. Pergi sana, aku mau tidur."

"Sst, Dai-chan! Kalau mau tidur di atap sana!"

"Diam, Satsuki! Kau—"

"Dimulai dengan Cancer, nodayo. Kisah cintamu dengan si dia sedang dalam kondisi yang stabil dan aman. Bisa dikatakan hangat, adem ayem atau sehat sentosa. Kalian saling melengkapi, saling mengkoreksi. Namun hati-hati dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang loyalitasnya terbilang riskan. Sempatkan waktu pertemuan serutin mungkin untuk sekedar menghangatkan tub—ehm, menghangatkan hubungan, maksudnya. Pasangan paling ideal : Scorpio."

Dalam hati Midorima tersenyum, ramalannya sejalan dengan realita. Memang jempolan sekali artikelnya. Lain kali mungkin ia harus berlangganan majalah ini karena keakuratannya bikin dirinya ketagihan. Kalau bisa jangan sampai Kisedai tahu.

"Nee~ selamat ya, Midorin!" Momoi tersenyum manis. Si pria hijau hanya menaikkan kacamata, kebanggaan terpancar.

"Tapi serius ya, itu hampir semuanya benar, ssu! Midorimacchi dan Takao-kun kan memang seperti itu." Kise nyengir. "Selanjutnya aku dong, ssu!"

"Tadi kau bilang tidak tertarik, bodoh."

"Aominecchi diam dong."

Midorima menghela napas.

"Gemini. Hubunganmu dengan si dia asam manis, terkesan tidak memiliki kejelasan yang konstan. Kalian terkadang mengikuti alur, tapi kalian juga bisa menjadi pasangan paling manis di saat-saat tertentu. Pribadimu yang eksentrik dan dirinya yang serba simple kadang menjadi pemicu pertengkaran, namun biasanya tidak akan lama. Kalian sering terjebak dalam zona teman dan kemudian berjauhan, namun jika ini berhasil dilalui kalian akan jadi pasangan yang cukup langgeng, kok. Semangat terus untuk kisah cinta rasa lemonnya! Pasangan paling ideal : Aquarius."

"K-Kurokocchi dong?" hampir ia menari Shalala Goes On. "Sudah kuduga, ssu! Aku dan Kurokocchi itu memang—a-aduh!"

"Lanjut, Midorima. Kali ini Virgo." Aomine menoyor kepala Kise gemas. "Pastikan ramalannya bagus, lebih menarik dari Kise."

"Yang benar saja Mine-chin~"

"Dai-chan cemburu ya?" Momoi terkikik. Midorima mendengus sekarang.

"Virgo. Sifatmu yang semaunya terkadang membuat bingung si dia. Hati-hati dengan jarak antara teman dan pasangan, karena kadang kamu dibuat bingung dengan hal-hal trivial. Pasanganmu tergolong pribadi yang hiperaktif, terkadang mencari perhatian dengan cara memanasimu adalah hal yang selalu terlintas di benaknya. Tetap pahami dirinya, beri kasih sayang dan sentuhan di tub—ehm, hatinya. Selebihnya dia mencintaimu luar dalam, kok. Jangan khawatir. Pasangan paling ideal : Aquarius."

"Cih, kukira pasangan idealnya Gemini." sesaat kemudian Aomine melotot. "Jadi maksudnya—Tetsu mesti jadi harem?!"

"Stop pikiran bodohmu, nanodayo. Berikutnya—"

"Libra, nee?"

"Ah, benar."

"Uh~ Mukkun main salip!"

Momoi hanya pouting. Murasakibara melirik cuek sambil mengamankan wafer salut keju ke dalam saku, sementara Midorima menghembus napas kasar.

"Libra. Tidak ada yang mesti dibahas lagi dalam kisah cintamu. Kamu dan pasanganmu sungguh luar biasa! Tidak ada kata monoton dalam hari-harimu dan si dia. Kalian saling melengkapi dan sama-sama mengerti. Pribadimu yang imut sangat klop dengannya yang begitu mengayomi. Kamu senang ditimang, ia suka memanja. Tidak perlu atraktif untuk diperhatikan, kamu sudah mendapatkan hatinya jauh-jauh hari. Sukses terus! Pasangan paling ideal : Scorpio."

"Ah~ Muro-chin itu zodiaknya Scorpio juga ya." Murasakibara tersenyum. Momoi mengangguk riang.

"Himuro-san memang ahlinya menangani Mukkun!" gadis itu tersenyum. "Aku dong, Midorin! Sudah pasti pasangan paling idealku Aquarius, kan?" lanjutnya percaya diri.

Midorima menghela napas berat. "Taurus. Sepertinya kamu punya target yang sangat besar buat si dia. Tuh, dia belum bersedia buka hatinya padamu lho. Sayang sekali ya, tapi jangan khawatir! Dia paling suka dengan pribadimu yang manis dan lembut. Cukup dengan terus memberinya dukungan dan selalu ada untuknya, ia akan makin tertarik padamu. Jangan lupakan bahwa ia juga punya tujuan, jangan sampai memaksakan diri apalagi sampai melawan kehendaknya, soalnya si dia paling benci ditekan. Pasangan paling ideal : semua zodiak. Kamu adalah zodiak paling fleksibel, berbahagialah!"

"Eeeh?" pipi si gadis menggembung. "Jadi aku dan Tetsu-kun—"

"Sudah pasti tidak jodoh, Satsuki!" Aomine ngakak bebas. "Hatimu keji, sih. Mau memisahkannya dengan Akashi segala. Sudah tahu kalau cinta mereka itu immortal."

"Tapi kan Aominecchi juga ambil andil dalam memisahkan Kurokocchi dengan Akashicchi, ssu."

"Berisik, bodoh. Itu kulakukan karena Tetsu tidak pantas bersanding dengan iblis jenius macam Akashi. Kalau dengan macan bodoh seperti si Kagami sih terserah saja, dia mana ada nyali untuk mengobok-ngobok Tetsu."

"Mine-chin, fic ini masih rate T lho~"

"Peduli amat. Memangnya bahasan anu seperti ini masih cocok untuk remaja? Tinggal ganti saja rate-nya."

"Tunggu, diam dulu, nanodayo." pria berkacamata menginterupsi, serius menengahi sampai seluruh netra tertancap pada entitasnya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu kolom bergambar riak air, tidak santai.

"Kita harus membaca ramalan ini juga, nanodayo! Dengarkan baik-baik. Aquarius—"

•

•

•

"—kisah cintamu terbilang miris. Kamu bersanding dengan seseorang yang tidak seharusnya kamu dekati saat ini. Kalian sangat sering bertentangan, bahkan hubungan yang singkat terancam gugur awal-awal sehingga terkesan ragu-ragu. Ini bukan masalah kurangnya strategi pemahaman dalam bercinta atau luputnya sesajen yang kalian taruh di pohon besar pinggir jalan, bukan kok. Hanya saja sifat persisten masih sangat kental padamu dan si dia. Kalian memahami satu sama lain namun tidak siap menerima perubahan dalam bentuk dan ukuran apapun. Coba untuk lebih sering bicara serius tanpa diselipi modus, biar tidak salah fokus. Pasangan paling ideal : Leo."

"Tumben kau menyimak bacaan seperti itu, Kuroko."

Tolehan ringan ditujukan pada pria tegap yang meneguk minuman isotonik di bench. Puas minum, ia menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangan lalu melempar botol kosong ke tempat sampat terdekat dengan gaya shooter handal. Masuk, ia menatap satu-satunya lawan bicara.

"Kau percaya takhayul sekarang?"

Kuroko Tetsuya masih menatapnya lurus. Mulanya sih biasa saja. Belum ada tremor ringan atau gelitikan imajiner dalam perut bidangnya. Namun setelah detik-detik berlalu lamban, Kagami Taiga mulai salah tingkah. Duh, Kami-sama. Apa yang bisa diambil dariku untuk mendapatkan sosok ini? Boro-boro menodainya, menorehkan tinta merah saja Kagami tidak ingin. Anak orang sepolos ini inginnya dijaga sebaik-baiknya.

"Ini serius, Kagami-kun. Hampir 98% isi ramalannya benar. Aku dan Akashi-kun—"

"Kalau begitu kalian memang tidak jodoh." celetuknya mengompori. "Yah, apa boleh buat, Kuroko. Lagipula kan—"

"Tapi kita tidak dikatakan tidak cocok, Kagami-kun. Hanya kurang bicara serius saja."

"Ya memangnya kapan kalian bisa bicara serius?" sementara kau ngomong sedikit saja bibirmu sudah ranum menggoda begitu coba, Kuroko. Jelas saja si Akashi tidak bisa serius. "Ini hanya masalah waktu. Kau bisa lihat selama ini tidak ada kemajuan yang bagus dalam hubunganmu."

Aih. Kali ini Kagami menepuk jitu sisi paling rapuh dari si baby blue. Ia berhasil bungkam, tertunduk.

"Oi, oi, Kuroko." agak panik, diraihnya tubuh ringkih si biru. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangi Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun..."

Ah. Ngenes rasanya. Saat ini kau berduaan di gym dengan gebetan dalam pelukan, lalu dirinya berkata bahwa jelas-jelas ia menyukai orang lain. Bisakah kautukar subjeknya, Kuroko? Karena sesungguhnya bahagia itu sederhana sekali.

"Yah—"

Kagami bingung mau jawab apa. Kehangatan Kuroko menembus pori-pori epiderm, merambat ke dalam tiap kapiler darah menuju jantungnya. Hangat, namun denyutannya menyakitkan. Inikah rasanya cinta? Kagami ingin ingkar, Kami-sama. Sungguh, ia ingin jadi anak mamanya yang selalu lugu tanpa cinta sepedih ini. Kalau bisa melangkah maju ia tidak akan menolak. Namun pada siapa? Pelabuhannya begitu sempurna, membuatnya betah tak ingin pergi.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Kagami-kun?"

Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Kuroko. Ah, berarti kita punya pertanyaan yang sama. Bolehkah aku gembira? Kita punya kecocokan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami tak lagi cocok? Bahkan Kami-sama juga tidak merestui kami."

Oh, ayolah. Ramalan dan takdir itu bersimpangan, Kuroko. Tidak seharusnya kau percaya itu, kan? Kagami ingin sekali mendukung sosok manis direngkuhannya jika saja ini adalah masalah dirinya dengan si baby blue.

Tapi tidak bisa. Dirinya hanya orang luar.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, ya."

"Ponselmu bergetar."

Kagami mengernyit. "Memangnya terasa?"

Kuroko balas menatap. "Kagami-kun saja yang tidak peka."

"Teme! Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

Kuroko gagal paham meski Kagami sudah berdecak melihat isi ponselnya. Segera dibuka pesan panjang yang terus terbaharui secara otomatis. Kedua alis cabangnya bertaut.

"Tumben si Midorima mengirimiku pesan sepanjang ini." Kaagami skeptis. "Biasanya juga satu-dua huruf."

Kuroko hanya melongokkan kepala, penasaran pada isi pesan si megane. Apa isi pesannya serupa dengan pesan yang dikirimkan padanya? Barangkali Kagami mau berbagi cerita. Selain masalah anu, Kuroko bersedia saja kok ada tiap saat untuk Kagami.

"Aku bacakan. Jangan intip-intip seperti itu, gayamu sudah persis maling kompleks."

"Memangnya Kagami-kun tahu gaya maling kompleks?"

"Tahu. Sepertimu barusan, Kuroko."

"Pengalaman pribadi ya."

"Berisik, teme!" hampir saja ia kelepasan menjitak si entitas biru. "Leo. Peruntunganmu dalam kisah cinta tidak begitu baik, bisa dikatakan buruk malah. Terjepit dalam bayangan cinta terpendam dan masa lalu yang manis memang menyakitkan, namun jangan—stop, Kuroko. Aku tidak mau baca lagi." sialan. Dirinya diolok-olok ramalan dengan segini kejinya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan lanjut membacakan. Sini ponselnya."

"Bodoh, jangan coba-coba!" Kagami meninggikan jarak ponsel yang ia genggam, optimis kalau si manis tak akan sanggup menggapai.

"Kagami-kun payah. Kalau memberi info jangan setengah-setengah." diluar dugaan, Kuroko merayapi lengannya, berusaha menggapai-gapai ponsel flip merah Kagami yang teracung. Si pemilik sudah gugup luar biasa.

"B-bodoh! Jangan mendekat lebih dari ini, Kuroko!"

"Makanya aku saja yang baca, Kagami-kun."

"Diam kau! Stop! Kau membuat bench-nya—WUAA!"

Sial. Sial! Mimpi apa Kagami semalam?! Peringkat berapa Leo hari ini?! Ia terjungkal dengan manisnya di lantai gym! Naasnya lagi, bench yang semula anteng diam kini sudah bangkit berdiri, hendak menimpanya dan—

Apa-apa—kenapa Kuroko ada di atas tubuhnya?! Posisi macam apa ini, Kami-sama?!

"K-Kuroko, ini—ehm..."

"Aku dapat ponsel Kagami-kun." ia tersenyum kecil sambil memamerkan ponsel lipat ditangan kanan. "Lanjutannya, jangan—"

Membacanya jangan sambil tengkurap di atasku, teme! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?! Kepolosan juga punya batas, Kuroko! Tubuh dan otakku sudah anu luar dalam!

"Kagami-kun, wajahmu merah sekali."

"I-ini gara-gara dirimu, teme! Cepat menyingkir!"

"Ah, benar." tanpa dosa Kuroko bergeser, beda dengan Kagami yang sudah ketar-ketir bagai petasan disko. "Akashi-kun akan sangat marah pada kita."

Kita? Tidak, Kuroko. Dalam suka maupun duka, kata 'kita' tak akan pernah cocok untuk kau dan aku. Bahkan jika ada saat iblis merah itu datang untuk meregang nyawa para manusia ajaib, kau tak akan pernah terluka sedikitpun. Baik aku, Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai sudah tentu melindungimu. Namun dengan cara yang kontras, dan dengan sasaran yang jelas beda juga. Bah, mengapa kita tidak bertemu lebih awal, Kuroko?

"Kau tahu." tangan Kagami bergerak diluar kendali, tanpa kontrol mengakari wajah semulus porselen. "Aku rela jadi sasaran amukannya kalau saja kau terus bersamaku sedekat ini, Kuroko."

Namun si sosok manis hanya mengernyit.

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur barusan."

Iya benar. Terbentur cinta terpendam rasanya memang tujuh rupa.

"Aku baca ya, Kagami-kun." si macan hanya menatap nanar sosok di depannya saat bangun. Pasrah, Kuroko memang tidak peka. "Jangan putus harapan. Dia sangat menyukai sifatmu yang pantang menyerah. Terus nyamankan ia dalam perhatian, karena dasarnya gebetanmu sangat lemah terhadap atensi dan kelembutan. Dan satu hal, ia sangat suka jadi pemenang. Jika kamu adalah pribadi dengan sifat sukar mengalah, kamu akan susah mendapatkannya. Intinya sih, jadilah orang yang lembut dan selalu menjadi sandarannya. Dia pasti luluh, takluk malahan. Pasangan paling ideal : Aquarius."

Bohlam imajiner menyala spontan diatas kepala Kagami. Benar. Ia dan Kuroko sedang banyak chemistry hari ini. Dengan konfidensi penuh ia bertanya balik.

"Tadi pasangan paling ideal untukmu apa? Coba ulang."

"Ehm—" bukan tidak sadar, tapi sungguhan Kuroko nampak sangsi. "Leo."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Etoo—" si manis meringis, mulai bisa membaca keadaan. "Kagami-kun mau mengejekku atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Tadinya aku mau bilang kalau kita jelas-jelas cocok, Kuroko."

"Sebagai apa?"

Pasangan sehidup semati, kau tahu. Kagami menghela napas.

"Partner main basket." ia menyerah. "Ini sudah senja, kita harus pulang."

"Ah. Baik."

Bertumpu pada kedua lutut, Kagami berdiri duluan kemudian mengulurkan tangan pada Kuroko yang langsung menyambut. Ah, ini ya rasanya friendzone? Manis manis getir, tanpa ada kejelasan baik hubungan maupun perasaan. Kagami kembali menghela napas, mengabaikan rasa perih yang merambati hati. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus membenarkan ucapan Aomine. Ia memang baper.

Berjalan beriringan ke arah pintu keluar, Kagami berinisiatif untuk memperlebar jarak. Bagaimanapun Kuroko ini pacar orang, ia tak ingin jadi parasit—meski berpotensi.

"Ini dikunci."

Namun yang namanya hati sudah tentu tak dapat dipungkiri, bukan? Pikiran Kagami sudah dipenuhi oleh jutaan slide dengan si baby blue sebagai objek tunggal. Ia cinta berat pada Kuroko, kalau mau tahu. Bukannya tidak ingin melawan sang kaisar yang mengklaim diri sebagai calon suaminya, namun justru ia tidak ingin tampak lebih menyedihkan lagi di mata biru si bayangan. Jika menjauh adalah pilihan terbaik, Kagami akan coba. Tapi sampai saat ini ada saja saat-saat dimana dirinya dibutuhkan Kuroko dan ia juga enggan menolak.

"Kagami-kun, pintunya terkunci."

Mau tak mau ia menggerakkan kepala ke arah si pemuda yang kini menatap dengan sorot konstan—flat. Ia mengerutkan dahi ketika tangan kecil itu terus mengguncang kenop dan hasilnya sama. Pintu itu tidak terbuka, bahkan untuk sekedar memberi celah.

"Serius?" ia ikut mengguncang daun pintu. Susah. "Sial. Kita terkurung."

Gantian Kuroko yang mendesah pelan. Ia ingin pulang. Badannya sudah terasa lengket seharian latihan. Belum lagi keadaan rumahnya sudah tak dapat terbayangkan. Duh, Kuroko ingin pulang. Ia belum memasak, Akashi pasti sudah kelaparan dan berpikir untuk masak sendiri. Berlatih bersama Kagami memang selalu membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Aku akan menghubungi teman-teman." Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Kalau begitu aku mau mandi duluan, badanku lengket." Kagami berbalik, lalu berjalan menjauh. "Sebaiknya kau juga mandi, Kuroko. Kau bisa pakai ruang bilasnya duluan, kalau mau."

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu di loker."

"Baiklah."

Kagami menyabet handuk yang tersampir abstrak di bench. Mendinginkan diri luar dalam memang perlu, ia butuh guyuran air untuk tetap tenang. Bersama Kuroko cukup membuatnya panas, baik hati maupun sekujur badan. Jika ia diberi pilihan antara berendam dengan air dingin atau aromatherapy vanilla untuk menenangkan diri, mungkin ia akan memilih keduanya untuk dinikmati bersamaan saat ini.

•

•

•

Kagami hanya memakai handuk sepinggang ketika melihat Kuroko asik bersandar di loker sambil memainkan ponsel. Ia menoleh ketika Kagami menyapanya singkat.

"Sepertinya Aomine-kun akan datang bersama yang lainnya beberapa menit lagi." ia menutup ponsel. "Kagami-kun lama sekali."

"Well, bagaimana bilangnya, ya?" si macan menggaruk kepala. "Sebelumnya aku mencari jalan pintas, siapa tahu ada."

"Kita sudah pakai gym ini selama 2 tahun lebih, Kagami-kun."

"Cih, aku tahu. Memang apa salahnya mencoba."

Hening. Tak ada sanggahan lagi dari kedua pihak. Kagami melangkah menuju lokernya sementara Kuroko masih bersandar di pintu loker sebelahnya. Si scarlet berdecak.

"Minggir sedikit, Kuroko. Kau menghimpit lokerku."

"Inginnya juga begitu, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Kagami mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

Ia melebarkan mata saat mengerti maksud dari kalimat entitas di dekatnya. Sesaat kemudian tawa bebas lancar meluncur darinya, membuat efek wajah ngambek Kuroko yang begitu menggemaskan. Mau bagaimana lagi, habis kalau ditahan juga tidak bisa.

"Ini tidak lucu, Kagami-kun." ujarnya dengan pipi gembung.

"Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja aku baru melihat yang seperti ini." Kagami mengacak rambut biru si manis, menambah efek pouting. "Lagipula memangnya berapa umurmu sampai bisa tersangkut di loker orang? Memalukan."

"Kalau tidak mau membantu jangan mengejek. Sana pergi." ketusnya datar.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku pasti bantu."

Kagami masih haha-hihi saat melongok penyebab tersangkutnya Kuroko. Ah, ini rupanya. Kaus putihnya tersangkut pengikir kuku yang mencuat dari celah pintu loker. Tertulis nama 'Kise Ryouta' sebagai pemilik mutlak TKP berwujud loker. Kagami mendesah sebal.

"Lagian si Kise itu—untuk apa bawa-bawa barang seperti ini?" Kagami mendekatkan kepala, kini Kuroko bisa merasakan sapuan napas si macan di tengkuknya. Geli, hangat. "Ah, punggungmu tergores, Kuroko."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Tolong lepaskan saja kaitannya."

"Mudah saja. Buka kausmu, Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah. Kikir ini cukup tajam, kau bisa terkena lagi kalau tidak disiasati."

"Ehm, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu majukan tubuhmu sedikit, biar aku yang bukakan."

"Ah—"

BRAKK—!

Kedua insan beda warna menoleh, masih dengan posisi dan jarak yang sama. Pintu gym terbuka gamblang dengan satu-satunya entitas bertubuh medium berdiri gagah di tengah-tengah. Tidak, tunggu. Ia tidak sendiri. Beberapa sosok manusia warna-warni nampak bergelimpangan mengerikan sebagai background.

" **Singkirkan tanganmu dari Tetsuya**."

Kagami merinding. Ini lebih menakutkan dari film horor yang ia tonton bareng Himuro waktu kecil. Seseorang disana malah lebih menyeramkan, tubuh Kagami kaku mendadak. Duh, semoga handuknya tidak merosot.

"Aku tersangkut, Akashi-kun. Jangan berge—"

"Diam, Tetsuya." sosok itu melangkah, derapnya bergema. "Waktunya pelajaran sekarang."

Tangannya merogoh saku, Kuroko cukup hapal gerakannya mengarah kemana. Ia menepis lengan Kagami yang terposisikan mengurungnya beberapa saat lalu, berusaha lepas dari perangkat kecantikan si model.

"Akashi-kun, sudah cuku—"

Slap! Klang—!

"AKASHI-KUN!"

•

•

•

•

Serius. Kuroko bingung harus bilang apa. Ia bungkam saat membalut perban di lengan atas sang kaisar. Pun sama halnya dengan Akashi sendiri. Ia tak ingin bicara apapun, suasana sepi cukup jadi penengah yang baik.

Kuroko menggunting perban hati-hati lalu mengambil plester dari kotak P3K. Setelah merekatkan perbannya ia menutup box transparan itu lalu beranjak bangkit. Malam ini ia yang akan tidur diluar, barang-barang kesukaannya harus dipindahkan sementara.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Akashi-kun."

Si baby blue melirik tubuh sebelah kanan, dimana seseorang mencekalnya lembut. Mau menepis? Bisa saja. Tapi ia tahu mereka tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bertengkar.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Besok juga bisa. Aku mau memindahkan bantal."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menjauhiku seperti ini, Tetsuya?"

Genggamannya menguat. Ah, benar. Figur Akashi yang seperti ini—hanya Kuroko yang tahu. Kerapuhan ini cuma miliknya. Namun sayangnya ini masih belum saatnya berbangga hati, Kuroko masih harus jaga jarak dengan Akashi.

"Sampai kesialan Akashi-kun hilang." si manis nyaris terlepas, namun segera si Emperor mencekalnya lebih erat. "Lihat lenganmu, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak pernah membenarkanmu untuk membidik orang dan inilah hasilnya kalau ngeyel."

"Kaupikir karena siapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah minta Akashi-kun jadi kacau karenaku, sungguh. Aku melakukan ini agar Akashi-kun tidak kena sial terus."

"Lalu apa-apaan pose panas barusan? Kau menikmatinya dengan Taiga, eh?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau bajuku tersangkut kikir kuku Kise-kun. Kagami-kun membantuku untuk melepasnya."

"Seharusnya kau menghubungiku untuk minta tolong."

"Tidak bisa. Nanti Akashi-kun kena sial lagi." putusan akhir, Kuroko mengibas tangan yang terpegang sampai terlepas. "Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dulu denganku sampai besok."

Melangkah cepat-cepat, segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci seragam Akashi yang ternoda oleh bercak darah. Ah, ia mungkin harus memakai pengharum pakaian yang bisa bertukar aroma bila disentuh soalnya kemarin-kemarin Akashi bilang ia menyukai wanginya. Baiklah, yang harus ia lakukan adalah segera ke kamar mandi—

—bukan malah diam dalam pelukan sang kaisar seperti ini!

"Akashi-kun, lepas—"

"Aku tidak mau Tetsuya menjauhiku seperti ini." wajah tegas itu ditumpukan, bahu Kuroko terasa lebih sensitif dari biasanya. "Haruskah aku memohon?"

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun. Aku melakukan ini untuk—"

"Aku rela berdarah-darah atau memar sana-sini. Aku rela jadi masokis—asal Tetsuya tetap bersamaku."

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Akashi-kun."

"Sudah kubilang aku rela jadi masokis untuk Tetsuya."

Dengusan terdengar. Si baby blue belum siap luluh. "Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya tahu tiap detiknya terasa berat kalau kita bermasalah seperti ini."

"Tapi ini semua—"

"Jika kau melakukannya untukku, seharusnya hal pertama yang mesti kau jaga adalah kepercayaan."

Aih. Kuroko mengerti sekarang.

"Akashi-kun, aku dan Kagami-kun hanya partner dalam basket. Selebihnya kami hanyalah kawan baik—"

"Dengan keuntungan sepihak?"

"Tolong berhenti berprasangka buruk, Akashi-kun. Kami hanya—"

"Seharusnya Tetsuya mengerti alasan mengapa aku sampai sebegininya." pelukannya mengerat, Kuroko merinding ketika napas Akashi menerpa tengkuk. "Seharusnya Tetsuya mengerti sepenting apa dirimu untukku."

Duh, Akashi-kun. Jangan manja seperti ini bisa, kan? Aku tidak ingin terpengaruh dulu saat ini, aku mau mencuci bajumu.

"Ah, perbanmu lepas." Kuroko melotot saat plester perekat perban mendadak copot. Sungguh, deh. Ia yakin sekali benda itu menempel sempurna barusan! Tuh, kan. Ini efeknya kalau Akashi berdekatan dengannya!

"Tetsuya mau bilang kalau ini imbasnya jika aku bersama Tetsuya?"

Pemuda bermata biru itu menunduk, menggigit bibir geram. Ia kesal. Pada nasib yang seakan mempermainkannya. Pada Akashi yang tidak ingin mengerti ketakutannya. Pada dirinya sendiri—yang membawa semua naas ini serentak menuju sang Emperor. Digempur hal krusial seperti ini, Kuroko bisa apa selain menyelamatkan Akashi dari jauh? Kami-sama, mengapa harus mereka?

"Tolong dengarkan aku sekali ini saja, Akashi-kun." si baby blue makin tertunduk. "Aku yang akan datang pada Akashi-kun jika semua ini berakhir."

Tak disangka, pelukannya melonggar. Kuroko hanya melebarkan diameter mata, kaget.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Tetsuya." terdengar seok langkah yang menjauh, tergantikan debaran cepat dalam diri si pemuda aquamarine. "Aku benar-benar sudah lelah."

Debaman pintu terdengar bergaung meski pelan, namun Kuroko cukup berhasil tersentak. Benarkah keputusannya? Berlapang dadakah Akashi akan keputusannya? Lalu hasilnya apa? Mereka tidur terpisah lagi atau bagaimana? Ah, Kuroko belum memindahkan barang-barangnya, jadi seriusan ia harus tidur di sofa malam ini?

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia bergegas ke dapur, berpikir untuk mencuci kemeja Akashi yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan mencuci, penghalang tunggal sudah mengamankan dirinya di kamar. Dilangkahkannya kaki ramping cepat-cepat, tak ingin terbawa perasaan lebih jauh. Setelah terhenti dadakan didepan mesin cuci, Kuroko melamun. Kemeja biru yang semula masih dalam genggaman, sejenak kemudian sudah dipeluknya. Wangi raspberry mint yang manis dan hangat membuatnya mabuk sesaat, diresapinya dalam-dalam tanpa ingin berhenti. Akashi selalu memakai deodorant dengan aroma seperti ini setelah Kuroko bilang kalau ia menyukainya. Hah, Kuroko rindu balas memeluknya. Bukannya tsundere, Kuroko hanya tak ingin Akashi menderita lebih dari hari ini. Tertancap lemparan guntingnya sendiri bukan karena sekedar kebetulan, kan?

"Sampai kapan jarak ini bertahan, Akashi-kun?"

•

•

•

•

Kuroko selesai dengan handuk tersampir dipucuk kepala. Lelah. Dua setengah jam berkutat dengan sapu, kemoceng dan lap basah benar-benar sesuatu sekali. Ia menyerah, yang penting rumah sudah bersih ia tidak masalah mau tidur dimanapun. Sekali hempas, tubuhnya sudah terebah di sofa ruang TV. Ngantuk sekali. Kejadian sehari penuh membuatnya capek. Dibiarkan kelopak matanya mengatup pelan, ia terlelap setelahnya.

Sepuluh menit hening merajai, terdengar suara kenop pintu yang sengaja diputar. Iris merah mengintai dari balik celah, mendapati sosok manis yang terbaring tenang di sofa panjang. Sesaat ia berkelebat, kemudian kembali lagi dengan selimut tebal di lengan sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Sang baby blue dihampiri, ditatap dalam-dalam. Sesekali sang kaisar tersenyum, memandangi raut datar yang terlelap pulas seperti ini memang istimewa. Seisi Kiseki no Sedai mungkin pernah mendapati wajah damai Kuroko yang seperti ini namun Akashi tetaplah pemilik tunggalnya. Ketenangan ini hanya miliknya.

"Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum. "Jangan bangun dulu. Aku ingin mencium bibirmu sekali saja."

Alih-alih mendekatkan wajah, Akashi malah mengubah lengkungan senyumnya. Jemarinya beranjak menyisir surai biru—spot paling ampuh untuk menenangkannya. Hanya ini yang bisa Akashi lakukan. Menambah kekhawatiran sang kekasih akan membuatnya makin tersiksa. Cukuplah dirinya yang kesakitan, jangan Kuroko juga.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya." senyumannya redup, sendu. "Aku tidak pernah peduli pada ramalan—kupikir hal itu terlalu bodoh untuk kita percaya sebagai kecocokan." belaian dilancarkan lagi. "Aku sudah larut padamu tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi."

Akashi tertawa getir, kisahnya terasa begitu menyedihkan selama hampir dua bulan. Ia tahu perasaan saja tidak cukup untuk menjamin kebahagian, namun kalau sampai segininya? Ugh, ini bukan terawangannya dari awal. Ia tidak pernah meleset ketika berekspetasi, ia selalu benar. Tapi—kenapa sampai takdir ikutan mempermainkannya segala?

Ia mengibaskan selimut yang semula ia bawa sebelum disampirkan ketubuh sang entitas manis. Belum puas memandangi, ia membawa dirinya mengecup kening si baby blue satu kali. Tak lupa mengucapkan selamat malam dalam bisikan, Akashi berbalik setelah memastikan perlakuannya cukup. Ia akan tunggu di kamar sampai jam 12, berharap kesialannya hilang dan ia bisa membawa sang kekasih tidur sekamar lagi. Yap, ia akan menunggu—

"..."

"—Tetsuya?"

"..."

•

•

•

•

Akashi masih tidak bergeming. Ini terlalu mendadak jika dikatakan sebagai agresi—mengingat Tetsuya-nya adalah pribadi yang jarang ambil langkah pertama. Akashi mulai sangsi, benarkah ini kekasihnya Kuroko Tetsuya? Jangan-jangan kepribadiannya tertukar di suatu tempat dalam alam bawah sadarnya? Atau jangan-jangan ia adalah orang lain yang menyamar jadi Kuroko? Kalau jawabannya ya, Akashi tak akan segan menancapkan sebuah gunting di ubun-ubun si pelaku. Biar dia tahu rasanya diberi lelucon penyebab baper.

Lirik sedikit ke bawah, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang. Akashi kenal betul strukturalnya bahkan sampai tiap inci kulit mulus yang terkesan memucat itu. Serius, kok. Ini tangan Tetsuya. Lalu kenapa Akashi canggung?

"—sebentar saja."

Eh?

"Aku—ingin seperti ini sebentar saja, Akashi-kun."

Oh, Kami-sama. Apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada dipeluk pacar sendiri? Akashi ingin balas memeluk namun ia tak ingin menghancurkan mood Kuroko yang masih angin-anginan. Jam duabelas juga masih belasan menit lagi. Ia tak ingin membuat si pacar khawatir lagi.

"Tetsuya ngelindur?" tanyanya bingung, hati-hati juga. Dirasakannya kepala Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidur dikamar saja ya. Aku yang tidur diluar."

Menggeleng lagi. Cih, Akashi sudah merendahkan diri lho, Kuroko. Ia bersedia mengalah dan satu-satunya yang bertindak keras kepala itu dirimu sendiri.

"Lalu maunya Tetsuya apa? Katanya aku harus menunggu sampai besok untuk bicara."

Pelukan mengerat, Akashi diam mendadak.

"Aku hanya merindukan Akashi-kun." seketika Akashi terbelalak, "Padahal seharusnya akulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikan diri. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Lengan ramping itu digenggam, Akashi merosot menyejajarkan posisi agar bisa menatap si baby bluenya langsung saat berbalik. Dengan sekali gerakan mereka terhempas di bawah karpet bulu dengan tubuh Akashi sebagai alas tunggal untuk si pemuda yang tertarik. Mereka bertemu pandang, menyelami netra masing-masing. Jika Kuroko setengah sadar mungkin Akashi tak akan dapat menangkap sirat tegas dari manik azure sang bayangan. Jika Kuroko benar melindur tentu Akashi takkan dapat melihat rona merah yang setengah mati disembunyikan lengan si biru. Oh, Kami-sama, ini betulan toh.

"Jangan begini, Akashi-kun. Aku—"

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Malu?"

Lengan mulus makin dinaikkan, kali ini menutupi hidung dan bibir serba mungil. Akashi mendesah geli. Aku belum berniat aneh kok, Tetsuya. Cuma memang wajahmu terlalu seduktif untuk dipandang lama-lama.

"Turunkan tanganmu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Tidak. Jangan mesum, Akashi-kun."

Kembali, Akashi tertawa kecil. "Tetsuya terlalu jauh berpikirnya. Turunkan lenganmu, Tetsuya. Lihat aku."

Termakan ujaran lembut sang kaisar, Kuroko menyingkirkan lengannya perlahan. Akashi tersenyum saat mata mereka kembali bersua, mendalami satu sama lain.

Akashi tertegun ketika terhanyut. Mata Kuroko biru, bening. Sejak kapan ia tenggelam kedalam samudra sewarna langit musim panas itu? Ia tak tahu pasti, yang jelas Akashi tahu betul kalau dirinya sudah jatuh dan menyerah pada satu entitas. Peduli amat dengan mereka yang mengatakan kalau hubungannya tabu. Tahu apa para manusia itu masalah hatinya? Yang ia tahu ia sangat mencintai sosok ini dan diapun membalas dengan rasa sayang yang baik, itu sudah cukup membahagiakan Akashi kok. Sekali lagi, masa bodoh dengan ucapan orang lain termasuk ramalah konyol semacam Oha Asa. Ia patut egois, ini hidupnya.

Kuroko tak meronta ataupun bicara saat menatap sang Emperor. Mata Akashi merah, pekat. Sejak kapan ia betah dalam naungan manik kembar sewarna strawberry siap panen itu? Ia tak tahu pasti, yang jelas Kuroko sadar kalau dirinya sudah tercuri oleh seorang saja. Ia tak pernah ingin dengar ucapan pedih yang mengatakan kalau koneksi mereka tabu dan riskan, sungguh. Yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin mencintai, dan Akashi sudah memberinya balasan perasaan yang luar biasa, sudah lebih dari cukup kok. Sekali lagi, ia tidak ingin dengar lagi pendapat mereka yang menentang maupun ramalan yang keakuratannya bisa diuji di laboratorium sekalipun. Bolehkah ia egois? Ayolah, sekali saja. Ini hidupnya, bukan?

Dalam sepersekian detik, kita bisa tahu bagaimana otak dan hati manusia saling terhubung. AkaKuro cukup jadi buktinya, kan?

"Katakan." jemari ramping terangkat, merambahi wajah selicin porselen, menyadarkan si manis yang terlanjur masuk dalam lamunan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Tetsuya?'

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kuroko menatap lagi. Akashi bisa melihat sinar keraguan yang tercampur dengan keengganan kini. Antara mau bilang atau tidak, bikin Akashi tidak sabar menunggu. Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, sih? Kalaupun Akashi yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, sudah tentu ia jawab—

"Apakah Akashi-kun akan memaafkanku kalau aku memaksa untuk tetap berdekatan denganmu?" luruhan poni biru menyembunyikan manik biru, Akashi bingung mencari pandang. "Bolehkah aku—egois sekali saja?"

Duh, Tetsuya. Tanpa kauminta juga pastinya aku akan setuju. Memangnya siapa yang minta jauh-jauh darimu? Memangnya siapa yang kuat jaga jarak berhari-hari darimu? Memangnya siapa yang mau dibuat galau terus-terusan karena terpisah darimu? Serius, Tetsuya. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya.

"Aku janji. Aku akan melindungi Akashi-kun dari kesialan. Aku—"

"Melindungiku?" Akashi tersenyum miring. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tetsuya. Aku masih mampu jadi seme."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi-kun. Aku—"

"Kutekankan sekali lagi; Tetsuya bukanlah biang kesialan." iris ruby menusuk tegas saat membawa tubuhnya bangkit, membuat wajah si pemuda ikutan tengadah saat ikutan bangun. Jari Akashi turun ke dagu lancip sang kekasih, menuntunnya menyatukan tatapan. "Aku tidak minta jarak atau apapun yang membuat kita rapuh, Tetsuya. Kalau Tetsuya percaya padaku, tentu semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi semua kemalangan itu karena—"

"Aku tahu Tetsuya tak ingin percaya ramalan, makanya percayalah hanya padaku." ganti haluan, jemarinya menyusuri rumpunan rambut sehalus sutra kini. Dengan sekali gerak, Akashi menuntunnya mendekat. "Karena hanya akulah yang pantas Tetsuya percaya tanpa perlu dikhawatirkan."

•

•

•

•

"Bagaimana lukanya, Akashi-kun?"

"Well, lebih sakit lagi saat melihat Tetsuya dicumbu Taiga."

"Kagami-kun hanya membantuku mencopot kikir Kise-kun, Akashi-kun."

"Tetap saja rasanya sakit. Cepat minta maaf, Tetsuya."

Helaan pelan bergema. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak diselingi ciuman tanda maaf?"

"Aku tidur sendiri saja ya, Akashi-kun. Selamat malam."

"Aku bercanda, Tetsuya." kekehan kecil menyertai. "Jangan marah terus, nanti wajahmu keriput. Geser sedikit, aku tidak bisa memeluk Tetsuya kalau jaraknya segini."

"Tidak. Nanti Akashi-kun mesum lagi."

"Tetsuya melawan terus. Apa kau ingin aku yang mendekat?"

Kuroko mendengus. Spasi satu meter rupanya belum cukup bagi sang raja. Ogah-ogahan ia menggeser tubuhnya yang masih duduk manis di atas sofa beige. Akashi tersenyum ketika jarak antara mereka menipis. Tak ingin menunggu lama, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai pundak sang Empress, membuatnya terhempas diatas dada bidangnya.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Kenapa harus meminta izin atas hal yang jelas-jelas hakmu, Tetsuya?"

Pemuda aquamarine mendongak, mencari wajah angkuh sang Akashi yang biasa ia dapati dalam keseharian. Ah, tidak ada. Tergantikan oleh wajah teduh khasnya seorang pria yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Ini sungguhan Akashi Seijuurou kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya? Atau jangan-jangan seorang maniak yandere yang terpikat pada keunyuan dirinya? Kuroko agak bingung tentang pribadi Akashi yang semakin manusiawi ketika bersamanya namun ia tak ingin merusak keadaan. Akashi yang seperti ini biasanya sedang dalam ketenangan yang prima, menurutnya.

"Ini yang sewajarnya terjadi antara sepasang kekasih. Berduaan, berdekatan, bermesraan."

Akashi menumpukan dagu pada pucuk kepala Kuroko, sesekali menghirup wangi shampoo yang lembut dalam satu tarikan napas. Sang baby blue hanya menyentuh lengan yang merengkuh, menyamankan diri dalam sandaran.

"Aku tidak mau Tetsuya percaya pada hal lain selain padaku." surai biru dibelai, Kuroko terpejam. "Termasuk menganggap dirimu tidak cocok bersamaku—aku tak mengizinkan Tetsuya berpikiran seperti itu."

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi, Akashi-kun."

"Jika sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam ramalan, coba sempatkan untuk memakai logika. Memangnya yang punya zodiak Aquarius cuma Tetsuya?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau dipikirkan lagi—" si Emperor menepuk pipi sosok manis dalam lengannya sambil tersenyum. "Kejadian buruk yang kualami tidak pernah terjadi saat kita berduaan, kecuali insiden di kamar kemarin. Ada berapa kemungkinan orang lain yang berzodiak Aquarius? Banyak, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tak menyela. Benar juga, sih. Banyak juga yang jadi saksi kebrutalan Akashi dan Kuroko tidak tau siapa-siapanya yang berzodiak serupa dengannya. Namun dasarnya anak manis lahir batin, Kuroko tak ingin menyalahkan orang lain. Dirinyalah yang paling dekat dengan Akashi, jelas ia mesti tanggung jawab dengan jarak yang ditentukan. Yah, istilah kekiniannya sih 'what you reap is what you sow'—tapi Kuroko lupa artinya.

"Lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu, Tetsuya?"

Iya, ya. Apa lagi coba yang membuatnya bimbang? Sekarang belum jam 12, sementara dirinya dan Akashi sudah dekat-dekatan seperti ini. Well, perban Akashi copot, lukanya menganga lagi. Namun sekali lagi, apa yang ia takutkan? Yang mengalami kenaasan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pria intelek yang punya akal tinggi untuk mengatasi semuanya—jika tidak sedang manja pada Kuroko. Hal yang mesti ia lakukan adalah tetap menjadi penyokong sang kaisar sambil mencari jalan keluar dalam jarak tertentu. Rasanya kemarin ia agak salah menginterpretasikan kekhawatiran. Duh, maaf ya, Akashi-kun.

"Tidak ada, Akashi-kun." jawabnya mantap. "Maafkan aku."

Akashi tersenyum. "Begini lebih baik. Aku memaafkanmu, Tetsuya." wajahnya mendekat, kelopak pucat berangsur mengatup. "Tidak perlu khawatir perasaanku akan hilang. Aku akan mengatakannya sampai kau bosan—ingatlah kalau aku selalu mencintai Tetsuya yang seperti ini."

Kuroko mengangguk disela debaran. Akashi melebarkan senyuman.

"Ah. Kupikir kita lebih baik tidak memiliki TV di kamar, Tetsuya. Setuju?"

•

•

(╯3╰)

•

•

Midorima repot. Para manusia ajaib terkapar dan ia bingung harus menyeret yang mana duluan. Mengangkat Momoi? Tidak, tidak. Daripada menggendongnya ala pengantin baru lebih baik ia menelpon sang pacar dan menunggunya datang untuk digendong sambil modus. Bagaimana kalau menggendongnya di pundak? Oh, tidak. Ia masih harus berlatih shoot malam ini, besok dan seterusnya. Daripada memanggul si gadis layaknya karung beras lebih baik ia membawa sang pujaan hati dengan gaya piggyback lalu meneruskan aksinya dengan intimasi berlebih. Menyelamatkan Momoi—coret.

Diliriknya Aomine dan Kise yang terkapar bersampingan. Apa mereka patut Midorima khawatirkan? Antara ya dan tidak, sang pria hijau memilih galau. Pasalnya kondisi mereka sendiri sudah menggenaskan, Midorima juga tidak mau jadi saksi jika dimintai keterangan atas kasus mereka-mereka ini tapi ia juga tak ingin menyangkal fakta bahwa mereka berdua itu beratnya minta ampun! Bisa-bisa patah tulang Shintarou, mak. Singkatnya menyelamatkan AoKise—coret.

Menoleh lagi pada Murasakibara, ia menelan ludah sejadi-jadinya. Cih, bagaimana tidak? Coba lihat saja bodinya. Mungkin seharusnya ia jadi orang pertama yang namanya dicoret dari daftar orang yang harus Midorima tolong. Entah mengapa si pria ungu bisa ikut kena getah, Midorima tak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh. Ia cukup trauma, Akashi memang setengah gila sepertinya. Lagi, menyelamatkan Murasakibara—coret panjang-panjang.

Belum selesai syok yang ia dapat, seseorang melepas kacamatanya dari belakang. Terkejut, ia ingin mendongak namun tekstur lembut serupa jari tangan menghalangi pandangan. Dirinya sudah berdebar hebat, jangan-jangan maniak?! Tapi tangan ini—duh, Midorima rasanya kenal.

"—Bakao?"

Hening menyela sebelum kekehan kecil menjawab. Penutup mata diturunkan, sang pelaku melongok dari samping.

"Aku pulang, Shin-c—hee?! Apa-apan dengan jalan kutu dirambutmu ini, Shin-chan?!" si pemuda raven tahan tawa. "Tidak cocok, tahu."

"Diamlah. Ini ulah Akashi, nanodayo." sempat-sempatnya si pria jadeite menaikkan kacamata. "Aku kurang perhitungan saat menjalankan misi."

Pemuda itu menghela napas sambil geleng kepala sesaat. Belum menyerah juga, eh? Padahal jelas-jelas cinta AkaKuro begitu mustahil dirusak, kadang semenya ini harus tahu apa arti dari kegagalan baru kapok. Mencoba lembut, Takao membelai surai hijau sang pria, membuatnya menoleh. Jujur saja melihat goresan stik abstrak di sisi kanan kepala Midorima membuat perutnya geli menahan kikik. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, Takao akan tahan mati-matian dengan senyuman paling teduh yang ia miliki.

"Diobati, yuk. Kulit kepalamu berdarah sedikit, Shin-chan. Nanti kuberi iodine biar tidak infeksi."

Adegan tukar tatap terjadi, namun tak lama setelah helaan napas Midorima terdengar menginterupsi. Takao membantunya berdiri, tumben orang ini kalem sekali, pikirnya.

"Kapan dan kenapa kau pulang, Takao? Apa yang terjadi? Ini belum masuk libur musim gugur, masih UTS. Kau membolos, Bakao?"

Si pemuda mendongak, mendapati lelakinya menyipit. Ia melontarkan senyum usil sebagai jawaban awal.

"Kedengarannya Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku, eh?" ia terkekeh. "Memangnya tidak ingin aku pulang?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, nanodayo! Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak peduli!" Midorima kembali menaikkan bingkai kacamata, pasang aksi tsundere. "Hanya saja—"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti." Takao mengibaskan tangan. "Ayahku ada urusan jadi kami terpaksa pulang lebih cepat. Kelihatannya ia akan makin sibuk di Jepang sementara ibuku tidak ingin keluarga kami terpecah-pecah."

"Jadi?"

"Well, ini baru rencana." si pemuda meniup telapak tangan. "Kami mungkin akan kembali kemari saat aku kelas tiga nanti."

Senyuman menutup kalimat. Tapi kembali lengkungan itu tak bertahan lama, Takao tercengang ketika tubuh rampingnya direngkuh tubuh tegap shooter andalan Teiko. Ia tak ingin bertanya kenapa, malas mendengar pernyataan tsundere sang seme saat ini. Yang ia tahu sekarang Shin-channya sedang tersenyum dibalik kepalanya, membuatnya terkekeh dalam hati.

"Kerumahku sekarang. Orangtua dan adikku pergi ke rumah nenek sampai lusa."

Wow. Takao sudah bisa meraba kelanjutannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Maksudku—mereka. Kiseki no Sedai."

Midorima berdecih. "Memangnya aku peduli?"

•

•

•

•

Momoi : Duh... (pegang kepala) yang barusan itu mengerikan sekali, nee~

Kise : Momocchi tidak apa-apa, ssu? (meringis) aku setuju... Akashicchi kalau marah mengerikan sekali, lihat kepalaku tuh (mulai nangis) aku harus libur kerja berarti, hueee~

Aomine : Berisik, bodoh! (noyor kepala Kise) lihat apa yang terjadi karena perbuatanmu! Kepalaku bocor lagi gara-gara keusilanmu, Kise!

Murasakibara : Tau nih Kise-chin~ Aku jadi kena juga sama Aka-chin, lihat nih ~ (nunjuk rambutnya) kuhancurkan lho~

Kagami : Jadi yang kemarin ulahnya dia?! (siap nabok) Kise-teme! Kau tahu aku hampir tertancap gunting si Akashi, teme!

Aomine : Mending masih 'hampir'. Lihat kebelakang, Bakagami. Sudah ada yang kepalanya bolong gara-gara dia.

Kise : Kenapa aku yang jadi kambing hitamnya, ssu?! Aku juga korban, minnacchi~! (nangis teriak2) Aominecchi juga! Kau mendukungku kan kemarin!

Midorima : Lagian untuk apa kau ikut campur segala, Kise? Ini misiku. (datang dgn plester di kepala) lihat siapa saja yang terkena imbasnya.

Momoi : Tau nih, Ki-chan. Sudah ah, pokoknya misi selanjutnya tidak boleh seperti ini lagi ya. Ngeri tau.

Midorima : Aku sudah nyaris berhasil, nanodayo.

Takao : Tapi kan Shin-chan kena lempar juga.

Midorima : Ini diluar prediksi, Bakao.

Aomine : Diamlah. Cepat baca surat-surat ini (lempar amplop ke muka Kise) tadi Nami memberikan ini.

Takao : Aomine bertemu Nami? Orangnya seperti apa?

Aomine : Standar. Pokoknya bukan tipeku.

Kise : Itu sih Aominecchi saja yang ngeres, ssu. Kurokocchi saja tidak komentar kok.

Aomine : Berisik, Kise. Aku baca pembukanya dulu. Chapter ini kepanjangan katanya, dia puyeng makanya main tulis saja apa yang terpikirkan olehnya. Well, dia masih sibuk di kantor dan menulis—heh, apa-apaan ini? Jangan dulu bikin side storynya, bodoh!

Momoi : Kenapa, Dai-chan?

Aomine : Baca saja sendiri! Tuh, bagian ini!

(Momoi ambil kertas putih, Midorima ikutan nimbrung bareng KagamiKiseTakao. Beberapa detik, mereka melotot berjamaah)

Momoi : Ih, Nami-chan apaan coba bikin side story—

Midorima : Diam, nanodayo! Jangan jadi spoiler! (bekap mulut Momoi) Oi, Kagami! Ambil surat—

(speechless. Kagami udah pundung dipojokan)

Murasakibara : Nami-chin, kuhancurkan lho~ (pouting lihat suratnya belakangan)

Aomine : Makanya jangan suka kepo, Bakagami. Sudah tahu kau itu baperan.

Kise : Hah? (melotot) Aominecchi—bahasanya anu sekali, ssu...

Momoi : (ngeles dari Midorima) Dai-chan ketularan Ki-chan, ih! Jauh-jauh sana! (ngedorong Aomine dari meja review) oke kita jangan bicara masalah spoiler untuk sekarang, fokus baca review dulu ya! Aku yang mulai pertama baca balasan reviewnya, untuk **siucchi**! Ahaha sekarang yg balas reviewnya aku lho siu-chan~ jangan suka dong, kita kan mau memisahkan mereka! Kenapa kamu dukung AkaKuro ≥3≤)/ tau nih Nami-chan! Sainganku bertambah satu coba! (nangis bombay) tapi aku akan tetap menang sih. Tetsu-kun mana kuat berpisah denganku~

Aomine : Menggelikan, sini kertasnya (jambret kertas biru) ini untuk **Lizette Kizakura.** Entah deh, aku juga agak aneh kenapa Tetsu percaya Oha Asa soalnya dia itu orangnya realis. Tapi namanya juga uke, sifatnya feminin. Maklumi saja. Jangan ditepuki, misinya gagal tuh. Parah sekali pula gagalnya, semua kena.

Midorima : Salahkan ukemu yang kelewat bodoh itu, Aomine. Balasan selanjutnya untuk **137.** Kenapa harus marah? Itu memang misi kami, nanodayo. Lagipula Bakao sudah bersamaku sekarang (ngakak jahat dalam hati) begitulah, kita tahu kalau Kuroko marahnya seperti apa. Tidak perlu comforting Kise, dia sudah hampir mati barusan. Ah, itu murid baru, selengkapnya dia bakal dibahas di chapter Kise.

Momoi : Midorin kok tahu?

Midorima : Aku diberitahu Nami, nanodayo.

Kise : Mantap! Berarti selanjutnya aku jadi pelakunya ya! Balasan selanjutnya aku bacakan untuk **galaxyplanet1999**. Uwaaa kau review dua kali, ssu! Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku suka kok baca review banyak2! (jingkrak girang) kamu mau jadi PHO? Jangan. Kalau belum siap dianu guntingnya Akashicchi lebih baik jangan, ssu. Masih mending kalau cuma kepala yang dibidik, kalau yang lain? #ambigu ahahaha kezel ya? Namicchi ini memang rada sengklek, updet cerita jarang pake kode pokoknya tiba2 ada saja. Mentang2 cinta sama Kurokocchi jadi serba tidak terduga deh #apasih Midorimacchi cuma tertolong ramalan saja sih, selebihnya dia meenjadi pelengkap makanya ramalan dan misinya cocok sekali jadi misinya tidak perlu banyak dipikirkan. Ah, aku malah ingin Kurokocchi jadian dengan gadis itu, ssu! Momocchi sih jangan dipikirkan. Dia juga pikirannya anu terus, kasihan Kurokocchi.

Momoi : Ki-chan ngomong apa?! (bawa gulungan kawat)

Kise : Eh! Maksudku Momocchi memang cocoknya sama Kurokocchi, ssu! Ehm, ya kalau—

Aomine : Berisik, bodoh! Kau tidak ada berhentinya! Takao, baca ini! (lempar amplop ijo)

Takao : Ah, isinya dua. Boleh kubaca semua?

Midorima : Cepatlah, Bakao. Durasi kita tidak banyak.

Takao : (ngekeh) ini untuk **Lactis**. Serius? (ngakak) ini 100% ide ngasal loh. Sahabat apa sahabat? (colek Lactis) dan ini untuk **AulChan12** sebenarnya aku setuju sih, tapi Shin-chan ngotot mau memisahkan mereka. Kebetulan ramalannya juga cocok sekali, ya begitulah jadinya. Tapi kamu bisa lihat tuh model baru rambutnya Shin-chan (ngakak parah) ada jalan kutu di samping kanan kepalanya! Lucu se—uph!

Midorima : Diamlah, Bakao. (bekap Takao pake perban sisa tangan kiri) Murasakibara, lanjut.

(ambil amplop unyu, Mukkun angkat alis)

Murasakibara : Aku dikasih tiga balasan, Mido-chin~ untuk **yuki-kun** dan **poppy-chan** , ini sudah update lho~ lalu untuk **Rizky307** abaikan Mine-chin~ dia memang begitu orangnya (kunyah keripik)

Aomine : Dasar alay kau, Murasakibara. Aku baca lagi balasan buat **Hanazawa Yui Imnida**. Sayang sekali kau harus kecewa lagi. Meski tidak bocor sepertiku tapi ia juga kena bidikan maut Akashi (senyum jahat) Kise sudah kena berapa kali tuh padahal dia belum kebagian misi (garuk kepala)

Momoi : Berikutnya~! Untuk **wullancholee** duh~ entah kenapa kalau aku menyebut namamu secara verbal rasanya kok—sedikit anu ya? Ah tapi kita belum mau bahas anu, kok! Ahaha maaf ya aku memang cerewet kalau sudah menyangkut Tetsu-kun (tebar balon) ya gapapa dong yang penting bukan Tetsu-kun yang celaka (ketawa manis ala yandere) ini sudah updet loh~

Midorima : Lanjut. Untuk **Ariellin** aku hanya melengkapi takdir, nanodayo. Tapi berkat kecerdasanku semuanya hampir sempurna. Kau boleh bangga (naikin kacamata)

Kise : Pede sekali, Midorimacchi. Aku baca lagi, ssu! (lompat girang) ini untuk **MasihVMyangsama**. Reviewmu masuk dua kali kok, ssu. Iya nih aku malah tidak jadi segala 〒_〒 tapi chap depan aku yang muncul kok! Iya betul tuh, anggap saja itu tulah dari Kami-sama untuk Akashicchi yang senang membidik orang (ngakak) iya sih kasihan Kurokocchi tapi masih ada kami kok sebagai pelipur laranya ≧∇≦ haha Midorimacchi memang agak ngenes sebelumnya, ssu. Tapi sekarang Takao sudah ada, malah dicueki begitu saja. Tidak tahu deh kalau malamnya #nahloh Kurokocchi cemburu? Awal2 kan sudah, lihat saja epsnya Aominecchi, ssu. Duh, geli lihatnya juga (ngakak lagi) dan ada satu review lagi sih dari **Akira Kyouya** , aku mau baca, ssu! (loncat girang sementara dibelakang udah greget massal) duh, bukan dibully, ssu. Namanya juga kehidupan manusia kan ada naik-turunnya #KiseTeguhmode. Ahaha Kurokocchi sudah sering cemburu, ssu. Lihat chapter awal deh.

Momoi : Sudah dong, Ki-chan! Aku mau baca nih satu lagi dari **L** tidak apa2 kok, aaaah kamu dukung AkaKuro? Ih masa tidak ada dukungan untuk kami sih? (pouting) ini sudah update yaa~

Midorima : Oi, Momoi. Durasinya mepet, kita harus pergi (gandeng Takao) aku duluan (lalu cuss)

Momoi : Eh, Midorin~! Uuh, lagi-lagi begini kan! Ya sudahlah, pokoknya terimakasih banyaaaaak untuk semua yang sudah memberi review, fav, follow, menyemangati juga, terimakasih yaa (*´∇｀*)╰(*´︶`*)╯ semua silent reader yang ada diluar sana juga, terimakasih banyak lho~ lain kali aku akan baca review berdua saja dengan Tetsu-kun, itu janji Nami-chan! (girang) Ki-chan, Dai-chan, Mukkun, sini!

Kise : Hontou ni arigatou, ssu! (lambai2) dibawah ini ada omake lho! Tapi jangan kaget soalnya agak gore genrenya #spoiler! Haha kami harus pergi nih, jaa! (seret Aomine sama Momoi sampe nyenggol kripik si Mukkun.)

Murasakibara : Kise-chin~ (aura kelam menguar) akan kuhancurkan nee~ (ngejar pake zone)

•

•

 **Omake**

•

•

"Mereka berduaan di gym? Serius?"

Aomine melempar majalah gravurenya ke meja Kise spontan, menyebabkan omelan panjang si model kuning. Momoi mengangguk mantap, dibelakangnya Midorima memasang mimik paling serius dan sampingnya Murasakibara menatap coklat putih yang Kise genggam. Duh, abaikan Mukkun.

"Anak kelas satu yang memberitahuku saat aku mengambil lucky itemku di kantin, nanodayo." sang pria hijau menekai frame megane. "Kita harus cek kesana."

"Baiklah! Aku duluan, ssu!" Kise bangkit, antusias penuh. "Kali ini mereka akan kujadikan pasangan, ssu! Berterimakasihlah padaku, Kagamicchi!"

"Oi, Kise! Tunggu dulu!"

Aomine beranjak mengejar, diikuti Momoi yang nyerocos karena kecolongan start melakukan keusilan. Midorima panik, ini masih misinya lho! Ia ikut berlari sebelum menengok ke arah Murasakibara.

"Jangan makan terus, Murasakibara. Tugasmu menjaga keadaan, ikut kami!"

Midorima lari setelah Murasakibara mengantongi coklat berbungkus aluminium foil warna emas. Ia mendengus, ini bakal merepotkannya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan ya, Mido-chin~" ujarnya sambil berjalan gontai.

(๑و•̀ω•́)و

Mereka sampai. Pintu gym tertutup, tanpa suara juga. Jelas saja akan jadi seperti itu, kan? Hanya ada dua insan didalam sana, memang apalagi yang membuat mereka bakalan ribut dan teriak-teriak selain pertengkaran dan anu-anu?

"Midorin sedang apa?"

Yang terpanggil menoleh, kemudian lanjut berkutat dengan ponsel hijau.

"Akashi mengirimkan pesan padaku. Aku bilang kalau aku ada urusan jadi harus pulang cepat kerumah maka dia tak perlu mencariku."

"Lalu kenapa Midorimacchi membawa majalah itu juga, ssu?"

Menoleh lagi, kemudian terpaku lagi. "Sekalian mengirimkan ramalan Sagittarius untuk Akashi."

"Kau kira ia mau percaya begituan?" Aomine skeptis.

"Kalau soal Kuroko biasanya ia akan dengar, nanodayo."

Beberapa orang manggut-manggut. Dengan asiknya jari Midorima kembali menari diatas keypad lembut khas ponselnya. Yakin sudah terkirim, ia melipat ponselnya dan memasukkan benda flip itu kedalam saku jas. Ia menyipit bersama Momoi kala melihat Kise dan Aomine berdiri di depan pintu gym. Mau apa coba mereka?

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Klik!

"Ups—" Kise mengangkat tangan. "Momocchi sih. Tanganku jadi terpeleset deh~"

Si gadis mengernyitkan dahi. Ia melongokkan kepala dari balik punggung si pria tan yang nyengir setengah psikopat. Manik pink gelapnya melebar, otak Ki-chan memang sudah miring sepertinya.

"O-Oi! Apa yang kalian lakukan, nanodayo?!"

Midorima jadi pihak kedua yang melotot bersama Momoi. Kise sudah gila, nanodayo!

"Meskipun sedikit tidak setuju tapi aku suka idemu, Kise." Aomine tersenyum ganas, Momoi merinding. "Jangan sampai ketahuan, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab."

"Dasar. Maunya enak sendiri terus, ssu." menyusul, Kise tersenyum licik. "Tenang saja. Paling nanti Akashicchi langsung tahu kalau pelakunya penjaga sekolah."

"Kise-chin dan Mine-chin~ jangan main-main nee~" Murasakibara menyela ditengah kegiatan ngemil sakral, agak terganggu rasanya. "Nanti Aka-chin marah~"

"Benar, nanodayo! Kalian bisa-bisanya—"

Slap!

Oh, tidak.

"Puas bermain-mainnya, eh?"

Sial. Mereka akan mati. Tidak, mereka pasti mati sekarang. Sumpah, terkutuklah si bodoh Kise dan semenya yang sama dungunya. Patah-patah member Kiseki no Sedai menoleh, cih. Dugaan mereka 1000% tepat. Malaikat maut menanti dengan senyuman khas psikopat yandere.

"Shintarou," yang dipanggil menegang. "Kupikir kau punya urusan di rumah, bukan begitu?"

"I-ini diluar dugaanku, nanodayo! Aku hanya—"

"Kami mau mencegah Ki-chan dan Dai-chan, Akashi-kun! Serius!" Momoi sudah menjadikan Midorima sebagai perisai tempoan, hatinya dagdigdug. "Akashi-kun—"

Slap!

"Kalian pikir aku tidak dengar apa yang kalian ucapkan barusan?"

Senyum Akashi kelewat susah diartikan. Momoi terbelalak saat sisi kanan dari kepala sang pria tsundere terlanjur keserempet abstrak. Ia sendiri sudah menjerit dalam hati kala melihat sejumput rambut merah muda tergeletak di lantai ornamen bebatuan. Duh, Akashi-kun benar-benar akan membunuhku! Selamat tinggal, Tetsu-kun. Jangan lupakan kalau aku mencintaimu ya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, barusan kau mengirimiku ramalan, Shintarou." Akashi menoleh, matanya berkilat. "Bacakan."

Midorima tergagap. Momoi sudah hampir menangis di punggungnya. Baca ramalan di saat sesempit ini? Duh, sudah seperti baca wasiat rasanya.

"Sagittarius—" sang pria bermata hijau meneguk ludah. "P-perasaanmu yang menggebu terkadang membuatnya galau. Ada kalanya ia ingin kamu mengerti namun kamu juga sibuk menuntut perhatian. Tetap beri ia spasi, ia hanya memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu meski kadang menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Nyamankan dia, jangan sampai membuatnya h-hilang kepercayaan padamu. Pasangan p-paling ideal : Aquarius."

Seringai tersungging. "Bagus juga. Kubiarkan kau aman meskipun kau mangkir dari tugasmu sebagai wakil ketua."

Aman dimananya?! Lihat rambutku, nanodayo!

"Aka-chin, kau kelewatan nee~ Sacchin dan Mido-chin ju—"

Slap!

"Diam, Atsushi."

Sang kaisar menoleh. Tersisa dua pelaku utama berdiri kaku di pintu masuk. Yang satu sudah memucat, yang satu lagi terkekeh super garing. Melangkah perlahan, Akashi mendekat. Sementara Kise makin merapat pada daun pintu, ditariknya sang kekasih sebagai pelindung dadakan. Aomine mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya Kise tega berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Kemana senyuman kebanggaan kalian barusan?"

Mati. Akashi melihatnya juga. Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama sih Akashi melihat mereka?! Duh, seandainya Doraemon sungguhan ada, Kisedai ingin sekali meminjam mesin waktu.

"Didalam ada Tetsuya ya," Kise menelan liur susah payah. Itu ditangan Akashi—belati, ya? "Bersama siapa?"

"Akashicchi—ehm, k-kau salah paham, ssu. Di dalam hanya—"

Stab!

Aomine mendongak ngeri. Benda maut barusan tepat melintasi atas kepalanya lho! Sumpah! Demi Mai-chan setelah ini ia akan menghajar Kise habis-habisan!

"Belajar berbohong, Ryouta?" sang raja melebarkan sunggingan senyum. "Bagaimana dengan rantai yang digembok di engsel pintunya? Kau yakin tak ada Tetsuya di dalam sana?"

"Akashi, ini idenya Kise! E-ehm, mulanya kami mau jahil saja sama Tetsu tapi—"

Stab!

"Jahil, eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tetsuya yang kalian kurung dengan niat **jahil**?"

Aomine tergagap, Kise memutih sudah. Mereka akan tamat hari ini. Selamat tinggal kebodohan. Selamat tinggal anu.

"Jawab, Daiki."

"Di-didalam—dia masih latihan b-bersama—"

Senyuman luntur, tergantikan aura dingin yang begitu rigid dan menyesakkan. Sumpah, sumpah! Aomine menyesal sudah keceplosan bicara!

"Menyingkir, Daiki." sekali lagi, benda tajam berkilat dari balik tangan Akashi. "Karena aku ingin memberi kalian pelajaran tanpa merusak daun pintunya lebih parah lagi."


	7. chapter temu kangeun

Minna-saaaaaaaan, aku kembali dari hiatusku TvT9

Maaf banyak-banyak udah ninggalin kalian yg nunggu updetanku- *ditabox readers karena geer* tapi asli deh setahun lebih ini aku extremly busy TTa

Aku ga janji bakal update buru2 kayak dulu sih, kan dulu per dua hari ada apdet. Nah, mungkin skrg ini aku cm apdet sesenggangnya aja karena waktuku cukup terbatas, ugh, aku mau jadi anak2 lagi rasanya T^T

Pokoknya segini dlu aja, gomennasai yooooo aku bakal tebus waktu2 sama kalian, sekaligus balasin review di chap kise nanti, biar dia yg cape baca sendiri WAHAHAHAHA *diuber kise*

See ya next chap, minna! ^^9


End file.
